


Blame It On The Summer Rain

by Dont_Stop_Larry, OhNoLarreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 22 year old harry, 24 year old louis, Bottom!Harry, Breakups, F/M, Fate, Fluffyness, Harry likes the simple things, Liam owns a tattoo shop, Louis and Zayn are together, Louis is in a relationship, Louis learns to appreciate the little things, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry loves flowers, harry owns a flower shop, harry's father is dead, in case you didn't get it they are versatile in this fic sorry not sorry, larry af, louis is a tattoo artist, niall and harry are best friends, top!Louis, zayn is kind of a dick but he fixes himself later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoLarreh/pseuds/OhNoLarreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is only 21 when he takes over the family flower shop. Owning a business at that young of an age is hard work and Harry knows that, but what he doesn't expect is for the same attractive man to come stumbling across his store in the pouring rain, and then return, one year later.</p><p>Or the one where Harry can't forget about Louis' blue eyes, and fate decides to keep them in each others' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaaaaaack?  
> Yep, it's Liz and Vanessa, and we are ready to wow you with another fantastic story (at least, we hope it's good)  
> I've been wanting to do the tattoo/flower shop fic for forever, and when Ness asked me to collab again, I was like "this is the perfect opportunity" so here we are.   
> The title comes from "Summer Rain", a Jonas Brothers song that I was listening to when we were coming up with titles and it just clicked for both of us.  
> We hope you enjoy!   
> All the love .xx  
> ~L&V

 

**Preface: **

Harry came out into the main shop with a towel and some glass cleaner, moving towards the back windows to clean. He could see the storm rolling in, and as he sprayed the first window, rain drops splattered heavily on the other side of the glass.

“Harry, I’m going into the back office for a bit. Keep watch on the store for me, won’t you?” Anne called, and Harry gave a noise of consent to his mother as he continued to clean. He heard the swish of the door leading to the back of the shop and then only the steady pounding of the rain on the roof. He couldn’t stop thinking that, in a few weeks’ time, this store would be his, and he’d have to do the cleaning and the paperwork and the watering of the flowers, and the ordering, and just a whole lot of other things that he couldn’t even name off the top of his head. He wasn’t sure he was ready. He was only 21 after all…was it really smart for his mum to just hand the shop over to him?

The tinkling of the front door’s bell broke through Harry’s thoughts, and he could hear someone grumbling a mixture of swear words and gibberish. Curious, Harry stood and walked around a shelf of blooming yellow sunflowers to reach the front door.

Standing there, looking very annoyed and dripping from head to toe, was a boy, or rather, a man, that Harry had never seen before, but he knew immediately that he would never be able to forget. The man was a bit shorter than Harry, with a mess of brown hair that was dripping into his bright blue eyes. Harry stared at him, and the man looked back at him, neither of them saying a word.

Harry snapped out of his trance, his cheeks flushing red and he hurried for the counter and grabbing a towel from behind it. It was bright pink, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He headed back and held the towel out to the man, who hesitated for only a moment before taking it, still blatantly staring at Harry. Harry wasn’t sure what else he could do for the man, but he felt compelled to say at least something, so before he could stop himself, he was speaking.

“Sucks getting caught in this storm, eh?”

The man started and looked over the towel at Harry, his eyes holding so many thoughts and emotions in them that Harry was quite overwhelmed.

“Wasn’t expecting it to rain, but I suppose this is England. Should have brought me umbrella,” the man mumbled, and Harry swallowed, the man’s raspy and higher voice making him feel something that he had most definitely only felt a few other times in his life. His accent wasn’t from around here, Harry knew that much, but he wasn’t about to ask this complete stranger where he was from. He thought that might come off as just a tad creepy, and he definitely didn’t want to scare this beautiful man off.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the man toweling off his hair and Harry shifting from foot to foot, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

“Bit young to be owning a store all by yourself, aren’t ya?” The man asked, and Harry shrugged, trying not to turn any more red than he already was.

“Not mine yet. Few more weeks, though, and then, yeah. Dunno, maybe I am…” Harry mumbled the last bit, and the man shook his head, handing Harry the towel back.

“Was just messing with you, mate. Seems pretty cool, having a business. How old are you?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open a bit. “You don’t even know my name, and you’re asking for my age?”

The man laughed, a loud barking laugh with just a hint of a rasp, like his voice, and Harry swore he could have died on the spot if he hadn’t been so suspicious of the man and his questions.

“Alright, then, Curly, what’s your name?” The man asked, smirking in an adorable fashion that left Harry scrambling to find his own name for a few moments.

“Harry. M’name’s Harry. And you are?”

“I’m-” The man’s phone rang and he held up a finger as he picked up. “Hello? Yeah babe, just stopped in a store cause of the rain…yeah, m’on my way, no worries. Yeah, love you too…” He hung up and moved his semi-wet fringe of hair out of his eyes.

“Gotta dash. Was nice to meet you, Curly.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest that the man still hadn’t mentioned his name, but with a quick tinkling of the bell, he was gone. Harry stood there for a full minute, the image of the man’s bright blue eyes burned into his brain like a brand.

“Harry…Harry, who was that?” Anne’s voice registered dimly, and Harry turned to see his mother staring at him curiously. He shook himself, trying to rid himself of all thoughts of the beautiful blue-eyed man. He was an adult, for god’s sake, he shouldn’t be acting like a lovestruck teenager.

“Just someone who got stuck in the rain. Got him a towel…yeah.” Harry answered, quite lamely, and Anne smirked, almost as if she knew what was going through her son’s mind.

“Better get back to cleaning that window. It looks filthy.”

Harry scurried back to the window and began to wash it again, but all he could think about was the man, and nothing he did would make him forget.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, Mum, everything is under control. You’ve asked me that every day for a year, I don’t think the answer has changed…What? Yes, of course you can visit, you can come whenever you want. Yeah, I’ll make sure everything is in perfect order. Love you too, Mum. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

Harry locked his phone and slipped it into his back pocket, going back to his paperwork, which he was attempting to do behind the main desk. He had been running a bit behind this morning and hadn’t gotten the opportunity to finish it. He had a huge wedding party coming in to choose flowers in half an hour and he had to finish this beforehand.

Harry had owned _Styles’ Blooms and Buds_ for about a year now, and he was bringing in so much business that it was sometimes almost too much to comprehend. He was still on a fairly small street with a few other stores, but every single person in Holmes Chapel knew about Harry Styles and his amazing flowers.

Harry had just signed the last of his orders and moved the stack of paperwork to the side when the door tinkled and he looked up. His heart shot up into his throat and his eyes went wide. It was him.

Harry hadn’t seen the man for over a year, but it was definitely the same guy. The way he held himself was the same, if not a bit more reserved than before, but it was his eyes that made Harry absolutely sure that it was him. The man was now looking at the flowers, touching their petals lightly and seemingly thinking hard. Harry didn’t have a choice, he had to speak to him.

“Welcome to _Styles’ Blooms and Buds_. My name is Harry, can I help you, sir?” Harry called out, coming out from behind the counter, and the man turned around. They locked eyes, just like that day last summer, but there was no recognition in Louis’ eyes. Harry wasn’t sure whether he was happy or sad about this, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

“Umm, yeah, I guess. Just looking for some flowers for my boyfriend. I’m Louis, by the way, nice to meet you, mate.”

Harry’s heart dropped a bit at that, but again, he couldn’t really take the time to figure out why, or what it meant. He was a businessman, and he had a job to do. On the plus side, though, he now had a name to go with the blue eyes that had plagued him for a year. Louis. It fit him so well.

“Well, what kind of flowers does he like? Does he like big statements, because if so, I’d suggest some sunflowers or some of the red roses, even though those are a bit cliché. If you were looking for something smaller and simpler, you could go for some white daisies, poppies, or the ranunculus flower, and you can always add some Baby’s Breath with any of those choices just to add a bit to the presentation. Unless you wanted to go with flowers with specific meanings, and then we’d have to see if I have what you need.” Harry rattled off, his face betraying how happy flowers made him, but he couldn’t help it. He loved to help people and he liked being able to have an answer to most questions customers had. He lead Louis around the store as he spoke, pointing out the flowers as he named them, but stopped as his rant ended, looking back at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry with his mouth hanging slightly open for a few moments, and then closed it, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Unfortunately, Harry managed to hear every word Louis said. “Don’t even know why he wants flowers, such a fucking waste of time and money.”

“What did you say?” Harry asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but he was actually hurt at Louis’ comment.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just don’t get it, that’s all. The appeal of flowers, I mean. It just doesn’t make sense to me. They’re gonna die in a few days anyway, they aren’t lasting.” Louis responded, looking nonchalant. Harry swallowed back his biting remark, which was not something he was accustomed to doing. He usually never had a problem with customers and he was always kind, but Louis was getting under his skin, talking about his trade like that.

“It’s more the thought that counts. Flowers give off a sense of being spontaneous, and it’s a simple gesture that can be just a simple ‘I love you’ or ‘You make me happy’. There are so many uses.” Harry kept his answer diplomatic, and Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, mate. I’ll have a few of those…rambunctious-”

“Ranunculus flower,” Harry interrupted, just barely keeping the annoyed look off his face, and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, that one. And some Baby’s Breath. That should do it.”

Harry breathed out through his nose and went to collect the flowers, taking them to the desk and wrapping them in transparent paper with gold detail, tying a gold ribbon around the stems. He placed them next to the register and rung Louis up. As he typed in numbers, he couldn’t help but glance up at Louis every now and then. Louis was standing a bit back from the counter, one hip popped slightly out as he ran a hand through his messy fringe. His eyes were just as blue as Harry remembered them, and even more distracting. No matter how annoying Louis had just been, or how rude, Harry couldn’t deny that he was beautiful.

“Your total is 20.50€.” Harry said, and Louis looked up from his phone, not catching Harry’s eye. Louis seemed a bit more subdued than he had been a moment ago, but Harry didn’t think it right to ask. Louis handed over the money, but as Harry went to hand him his change, Louis shook his head, nodding towards the small tip container at the corner of the desk.

“Keep it. Thanks for the help, Harry.” Louis took the flowers and left the shop. Harry stared after him, watching him walk out into the light drizzle that had just started, the money still in his hands. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to scream because of how arrogant Louis had been, or because of the feelings of what he now knew to be attraction that he had felt towards Louis, despite his annoying comments. Shaking himself, he put the money in the tip jar and went around to straighten the flowers, preparing for the wedding party. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

 

No matter how many things Harry did to distract himself or keep himself busy, he just couldn’t get Louis out of his head, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. He had told his mum about it when she had arrived the next day, but she had done nothing other than smirk and keep her comments to herself, which was almost scarier than her saying something on the subject.

“Seriously, Ni, I don’t know what to do, I can’t even sleep without this annoying idiot in my head!” Harry complained sometime later that week, when he was having lunch with his best friend, Niall Horan. Niall was from Ireland and had bright blond dyed hair, so his loud accent and equally loud hair with his almost permanent smile made him someone that everyone wanted for their best friend. Harry, however, was lucky enough to know Niall very well, and Niall was one of the best friends he had ever had. He also sat through Harry’s rants without interrupting, which was something he just needed right about now.

Niall nodded and took a sip of his water before opening his mouth to answer. “Look, it sounds like a classic case of ‘you haven’t had a boyfriend in almost five years and you’re experiencing sexual frustration’. I’m sure that Louis is attractive and that his eyes are beautiful, like you’ve told me about a thousand times just in this conversation…” Niall chuckled at the look on Harry’s face and continued, “But you’ll get over him. You need to give yourself time. Just have a good wank to him and then forget all about him. Not like you’ll ever see him again, yeah?”

“Niall, for god’s sake, we’re in public!” Harry hissed, glaring at Niall without really being mad. Niall had always been one to tell it like it is, without giving a care in the world to where he was or who was around, but sometimes he could be embarrassing. Harry still loved him, though.

“It’s worked for me in the past,” Niall shrugged, and Harry had to exercise a lot of self-control not to roll his eyes.

“Niall. You’re in a committed relationship. You don’t have to worry about these things.”

Niall flushed slightly and smiled at the mention of his girlfriend, but otherwise remained impassive. “I’ve fooled around before, though, you know that. Boys and girls have gotten a taste of the Nialler, and I in turn have been affected by people in the past. I’ve found that it’s a very effective method-”

“So, when do I get to see Lily again? I have an abundance of lilies at the store that need a home,” Harry interrupted, and Niall pulled out his phone to check, rolling his eyes at Harry.

“You’re such a fucking sap, even to people you aren’t super close to, I swear.” Niall mumbled, and Harry laughed. After Niall and Lily had gotten pretty serious, Harry had gotten into the habit of presenting Niall’s girlfriend, Lily, with a lily from his shop every time they met up. It was just one of those little things that he liked to do for others, and it made her smile, and that was all that Harry wanted. “Umm, I’m good to meet in a few days, if you want. My place, my treat, you bring the wine?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry responded, checking his watch. “Oh, god. Gotta run. Got my appointment with Liam in a few minutes. Don’t wanna be late.”

“Have fun, mate. That tat is gonna look sick when it’s done. Don’t forget to send me a picture!” Niall called after Harry as Harry hurried out the door, tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he went. He was so excited for this tattoo that he nearly got hit a few times on his way across the street. He slipped into his own store to grab his cash for the tattoo, locked the door on the way out, and entered the small, darker shop next to his own. The sign creaked in the light summer wind: _The Lighthouse: Tattoos and Piercings._

“Harry!” Harry heard Liam before he saw him, and then Liam was on him, giving him a quick hug. “Great to see you!”

“Good to see you too, Li. It’s been a while.” Harry said, and Liam chuckled.

“You know, business as usual. Hey, I don’t know if you got my text, but an emergency came up and I won’t be able to do your tattoo today. But don’t worry,” Liam added hastily at the look of disappointment on Harry’s face. “I got one of my best workers to fill in for me. He’s new here, but he’s had a lot of experience other places and he aced his practice tattoo, so I figured you’d like him. In fact, there he is right now. Oi! Tommo! Over here. This is your appointment for the day.”

Someone came hurrying forward and stopped dead at the sight of Harry. Harry, in turn, sucked in a breath as he recognized the messy brown hair and bright blue eyes beneath it; It was Louis.

Louis seemed to recover from the sight of Harry more quickly than Harry did, and he moved forward, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“Louis Tomlinson, pleased to meet you. Hope you’re alright with me doing your tat today, I know it’s short notice.”

Harry took a moment to compose himself before he took Louis’ hand in his and shook it firmly. Harry couldn’t help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together, and he bit the inside of his cheek to force his thoughts in another direction. “Harry Styles. Not a problem at all. Who knows, I might like you better than Li, here.”

Liam made a face, but his phone rang and he gave Harry a fleeting wave as he hurried out the door. Harry immediately turned to Louis, the pleasant air of not knowing one another gone.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, but instead of it coming out in an annoyed tone, like he had intended, it came out purely curious, and he felt himself blush. What the heck was this man doing to him?

“If it wasn’t obvious enough, Curly, I work here,” Louis said, and Harry flinched at the nickname, one he hadn’t heard since the first time they had met, one year ago. “Wanna get started, or are we gonna stand in the doorway all day?” He continued, the beginnings of a smirk playing around his lips, and Harry just nodded mutely and headed for his usual chair. He just couldn’t shake the slight nervousness and excitement he got whenever Louis spoke to him, and it was rather distracting.

“Liam said it’s going on your thigh, and that it’s relatively big. Do you have a picture?” Louis asked as Harry got comfortable in his chair and Louis pulled up a stool next to him. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had drawn a few weeks before. Louis took it and studied it for a few moments and then nodded, sticking his tongue out as he drew a few lines on it and scribbled a few words. Harry, in the meantime, unbuttoned his skinny jeans and pulled them off, tugging on the basketball shorts he had snagged on his way to the café this morning.

When Louis looked back up, it was to find Harry exposing as much of his left thigh as he dared, sitting there comfortably and acting like it was perfectly normal. Louis was a professional and had been working with men and women in the tattoo business for a long time, but never had he seen someone so…comfortable with showing themselves. Most of his clients had been extremely reluctant to expose themselves to Louis, even if they knew him well. Louis gulped, suddenly feeling quite nervous. Harry’s skin, what he could see of it anyways, was clear of any ink, and that made him a little shaky. He was normally given clients who had experienced this before, and Louis had never done a first tattoo this big before. Harry just seemed so…innocent and breakable, he didn’t want to hurt him. He took a deep breath and smiled, and Harry smiled back.

“Gonna go get the ink and things ready.” Louis mumbled, and he walked off, leaving Harry looking around the shop. He waved at the other employees, whom he knew very well, and suddenly, Louis was back, looking a lot less nervous than he had a few moments ago, with a confident half smile on his face.

“It’s gonna sting a bit, but you shouldn’t feel it after a while. You ready?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, settling comfortably back in his chair. For some reason, he felt completely at peace with everything that was happening right now, and he was usually always a little nervous, and the fact that he didn’t feel nervous at all was what made him jump more than anything when Louis started the needle up. “Just relax, Harry.” Louis soothed, and Harry swallowed hard at how soft Louis’ voice had become.

There was silence for a bit, other than the sound of the needle and Harry’s own steady breathing in his ears, and then Louis spoke, jolting Harry from his zoned out moment.

“So, why did you choose a tiger?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes. Wow, his eyelashes were really pretty…shit, Harry needed to focus. Harry shrugged.

“It’s a long story, you don’t want me to bore you with that.”

“We have plenty of time. Tattoos like to take their time, you know,” Louis answered with a smirk, and Harry bit his lip.

“It’s…it’s whatever,” Harry mumbled. He didn’t feel like he needed to explain himself to anyone, but at the same time, he felt an urge to tell Louis, to trust him with the story behind this tattoo, even though it was extremely personal and he probably wouldn’t have even told Liam.

“Is it for your boyfriend?” Louis prompted, and Harry looked up extremely quickly.

“What?? No, of course not, I don’t have a bo-hang on…how did you even know I was gay?” Harry asked in surprise, and Louis shrugged. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was making fun of his mannerisms or if he was just being himself, but he was too fixed on how Louis could have possibly known his sexuality when they had met twice, and only one of those times officially.

“Instincts, I guess,” Louis said, his smirk even more firmly in place. “I guess when you’re gay yourself, it’s easy to spot others, or something like that…but good to know. That it’s not for a guy, I mean. I’ve tattooed plenty of people in the past, who came back asking me to remove their tattoos that they had gotten with their significant others. Turned out their love didn’t last as long as the tattoo.” Louis chuckled to himself, flicking his fringe out of his eyes as he continued Harry’s tattoo. All Harry could think was that Louis was weird, but somehow very endearing.

“I mean…it’s kind of for a guy…” Harry said after another minute or two, and Louis visibly tensed, so Harry put a hand on his shoulder, quickly drawing it away at the feeling of Louis’ warm skin under his t-shirt. “Before you yell at me, though, hear me out. Please.”

Louis continued without a word, nodding for Harry to explain, and Harry launched into the story.

“It’s kinda for my dad, but also for me. When I was 7, my dad was killed in a car accident. From then on, it was just my mum, my big sister, Gemma, and me. My mom was having a hard time making a living for us. She had taken over my dad’s flower shop, but things weren’t going well and she was at work for at least 12 hours every day. She was always exhausted and came home late, and I almost never saw her, because she was gone before I got up for school and got home when I was going to bed most nights. I had to help with the cleaning and cooking because Gemma and I both knew that mum would be too tired to do it when she got home from work. We really couldn’t afford much on just her flower sales, and I always thought it wasn’t fair because all of the other kids had new uniforms for school and nice shoes and I had old clothes and used toys and all of that.

When I was ten, I found a box with old stuffed animals in the basement, and in the box was an old stuffed tiger. It had been my favorite toy for a very long time, but I had lost it one day and thought I’d never see it again. It was a huge disappointment because it used to be my dad’s toy when he was little. I can still remember when he sat me down and handed me the tiger and I didn’t really appreciate it, but he spoke to me just the same. He told me to remember that, even when life would get hard, I had to keep fighting like a tiger. Staying strong was what mattered most. He told me that giving up wasn’t an option, and no matter how bad things seemed or how trapped I felt, if I was brave like the tiger, I would be free. And sitting there three years after he had died with that tiger in my hands, something changed. I know it sounds super cheesy, but it’s true. From that moment on, I never complained about anything and I began to help my mum earn money. I carried our neighbor’s groceries for 5 pounds or took their dogs for walks. My mum always refused the money, but I smuggled it into the jar with all the money anyways.

When I got older, I started helping out in the flower shop, sweeping the floor or cleaning the windows, and business started picking up. Things got better, and eventually, I took over the store. It’s doing pretty well now. My dad was right all along – you always have to keep fighting.”

Harry took a deep breath, smiling to himself at the memory. “And, aside from that heartbreaking story, I wanna live my life freely, like a tiger does, metaphorically speaking, I mean. I don’t want to be caged in by what society thinks is right or wrong. I like boys, and I’m cool with it. I like to paint my nails sometimes, and no one is gonna stop me from doing it. You only live once, so why not live your life like you want to?”

Louis just stared at Harry, completely speechless. He had just expected some sort of story like ‘I like tigers, they are cool’, but Harry’s really had meaning behind it, and that made Louis all the more determined to make it absolutely perfect.

“And what about Gemma?” Louis asked after a while, and Harry looked up.

“What about her?”

“I mean, didn’t she help you with the shop?”

Harry smiled sadly. “Gemma left when she turned 18. She simply left a note saying something about wanting to follow HER dreams. So she moved to New York in America to become a fashion blogger or something like that. But it’s okay. Mum and I have each other, so that’s what counts.”

“Is it really okay for you? Like, that she left? Were you guys really okay with that?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged.

“Would be a bit hypocritical of me to say that I’m not. I mean, we should all be free to live our own lives, like I said. But I really miss her. A lot. Now that I own the shop, it’s going to be nearly impossible to go over to the States to see her.”

Louis bit his lip, not knowing what to say, and went back to focusing on doing Harry’s tattoo. He was just so fascinated about how Harry talked. It was like he thought about every single word that he was saying, and his voice was deep, deeper than he had ever heard on a man, and soft like chocolate.

Harry hadn’t realized how long he had been talking, because when he looked down at his leg, he saw that almost the entire outline of his tattoo was already finished. It looked absolutely fantastic, exactly like the picture he had shown Louis. He had to admit, Louis was the best tattoo artist he’d ever seen, next to Liam, of course.

He and Louis made small talk for the next few hours as Louis worked meticulously on all of the little details Harry had asked for, and Harry found himself liking Louis more and more. He was just such an easy person to talk to, and when he got excited, his accent got all thick. Harry had yet to ask where Louis was from, but he just couldn’t fit it in anywhere, since their conversation was flowing so perfectly and easily.

“All done, mate. What do you think?” Louis asked, fixing his fringe wearily and rubbing his hands together. Harry looked down and almost gasped. It was so beautiful that if he didn’t have any self-control, he would have kissed Louis right then and there. Or maybe it was his sexual frustration talking, but who even cared?

“Louis, it’s beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. How did you learn to do tattoos so well and so gently?”

“Natural talent,” Louis said, flipping his imaginary long hair, and then he laughed. “No, no. Just years of practice, I guess. I needed a job that I could learn quickly and this was the only one available back home. And now, well, I just love it. And I wanted to be gentle since it was your first one and all.”

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn’t tell Louis otherwise, because he was still in a bit of a haze from how gentle Louis had been with him.

“You’re a strange one, Curly. I should have you pay extra just for that.” Louis said, which only made Harry giggle. Harry lifted his leg off the chair so Louis could wrap the tattoo up and then he stood, his boots looking ridiculous with his choice of shorts, but there was no way he was trying to pull on his jeans after getting this done. He and Louis walked to the register together and Louis rang him up, chatting to one of his coworkers while he did it. Harry handed over the money and slipped a Twenty-pound-note into the tip jar. Louis opened his mouth to protest, but Harry gave him a look that silenced him at once.

“I suppose I’ll see you around then, Louis. Thanks again.” Harry said, and as he walked out the door, he heard Louis’ whispered response.

“Bye, Curly.”

The words warmed him from head to toe as he hurried next door, slipped inside, and headed up the back stairs to his apartment, which was just above the shop. He turned on the lights and sat himself down on the couch, pulling out his phone to text Niall.

**[To: Nialler]: I don’t think a wank is gonna fix this one, mate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**L**           

Louis paused outside Styles’ Blooms and Buds for the fourth time that week. He was already late for work, but for some reason, he always felt the need to stop and check to see if Harry was in. Harry was utterly fascinating to him, for reasons he couldn’t even explain to himself, and he just had this odd urge to wave at him and see Harry’s face light up with that dimpled smile. Unfortunately, Harry looked extremely busy helping a huge group of people, and Louis truly needed to get to work, so with a small frown, he hurried on and burst through the door of The Lighthouse, coming face to face with Liam, his boss.

            Liam was a nice enough guy, from what Louis could tell from the week he had been working with him, but one thing Liam did not tolerate was tardiness.

            “I’m…sorry…” Louis stuttered, slightly afraid of what Liam might do. He really hoped Liam wouldn’t fire him, because he needed this job.

            “It’s alright, Louis. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, alright?” Liam said calmly, and Louis nodded, apologizing again as he clocked in and pulled his beanie off, storing it behind the counter. Liam lounged on the other side of the counter, pulling up his phone to check the schedule.

            “Okay, so sometime this weekend, I’ll teach you how to work the computer system so you know how many appointments you have and when you’ll be working register. But I’ll just tell you for now. You’ve got two small appointments and one big one, and then it’s register for the rest of the time. That sound okay to you?”

            “Yeah, definitely. Sounds great. Sorry again, about being late. I got…sidetracked,” Louis answered honestly, figuring that he might as well half explain why he was late. Harry wasn’t a distraction, he was just…interesting, and interesting things always caught Louis’ attention.

            “It’s quite alright. Besides, you’re the best damn tat artist I have, I have no intention of firing you for being late once,” Liam muttered, so that only Louis could hear, and Louis felt his face flush with pride.

            “Thank you, sir.”

            “Liam is just fine, none of this sir stuff. We’re equals here, you and I. I just own the place.”

            Louis smiled, feeling just a bit more comfortable with his boss than he had a bit ago when he had been fretting about his bad timing. Liam gave him a swift nod and went off to help a customer who was downright refusing to let Jack, one of Louis’ coworkers, tattoo him.

            Louis sighed and fixed his hair, checking the names on the list on the wall for who was up next. He turned just as a young girl of about 18 walked in with her best friend, both of them looking nervous.

            “You must be Angie, am I right?” Louis said kindly, and the small girl nodded, biting her lip as she looked Louis in the eye. “First time getting a tattoo?” Louis asked, and she nodded again. He smiled at her. “Don’t worry. It’s not as scary as you think. I used to have a huge fear of needles, and now look at me!” He held out his arms, which were littered with an assortment of tattoos, mostly stupid ones, but Louis loved them anyway. Angie looked at him with awe and her friend led her to the chair Louis indicated.

            “Do you have a picture of the tattoo you want?” Louis asked again, and her friend held out a slip of paper with a feather drawn on it. Louis looked at it, made a few marks in pencil, and then got everything ready.

            “You’re going to be fine!” Louis heard the friend tell Angie, who looked downright terrified at the sight of the needle now ready in Louis’ hand.

            “Just relax. It may sting a bit, but here we go.”

 

            Louis had a fairly easy but boring day. Once Angie had left, looking tearful but grateful, Louis worked register for an hour or so before his big appointment came in, and then his other small appointment was right after that, and neither of them had any issues. He was then stuck at the counter for the rest of the day, mostly drumming his fingers and sneaking looks at his phone under the desk. After a while he started to think, and the first thing that popped into his mind was Harry. He wondered why Harry seemed so familiar to him, but nothing was really coming to him. Either way, he felt like he’d met Harry before, probably briefly, as he couldn’t remember. He wondered if Harry had wanted to do anything other than own the flower shop, or if that was his life’s dream. Seemed like a pretty boring dream, selling flowers, but who was Louis to judge? He actually found Harry’s fascination with flowers a bit endearing, if he was being honest. Which reminded him, he should probably talk to Harry about arranging flowers for-

            “Hey babe,” Zayn’s voice interrupted Louis’ thoughts, and Louis jumped as Zayn kissed his cheek lightly.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” Louis said, hand on his chest in shock, but there was a smile on his face as he looked at his fiancé.

            “Sorry, love. Ready to go?” Zayn asked, and Louis’ brows pulled together in confusion. What was Zayn talking about?

            “Ready to go where?” Louis asked slowly, his voice betraying his utter confusion.

            “Louis, seriously? You forgot already?” Zayn said in an annoyed tone, staring at Louis in disbelief, but Louis was completely clueless, so Zayn spoke up. “Wedding cake testing? Today? Does that ring any bells?”

            “Oh, fuck,” Louis muttered, more to himself than to Zayn, but Zayn still heard him, judging by the look of exasperation on his face. Louis had totally forgotten about the stupid cake testing. If it was up to him, he’d go with a simple chocolate cake. Everyone loves chocolate, right? But in his finace’s opinion, they had to try at least five different types before they chose the perfect one for their wedding. Louis didn’t understand the rush, considering they had only gotten engaged a week ago, but whatever. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

            “It’s whatever. Are you ready to go? We’re already running late, and you know how much I hate being late to things. And this is really important.”

            “God, Zayn, we’re supposed to be there at what, 6:15? We still have ten minutes, and Margaret’s is only just down the street. The cakes won’t run away if we show up a few minutes late. Why do you always have to be in such a hurry?” Louis scoffed, reaching under the counter and jamming his beanie onto his messy hair and checking that his phone was in his pocket. Zayn watched him, a look of disapproval so apparent on his face and in his body language that Louis stopped short, staring back at him.

            “What now?” Louis grumbled, slightly annoyed that Zayn had to be so pushy about this. Louis had just worked a full day and despite it being a slow and easy day, he was tired.

            “You’re seriously gonna wear a beanie?”

            “Zayn, we’re going to test some cake, it’s not like we’re meeting the Queen. I’m pretty sure Margaret won’t be too picky about my choice of headwear.”

            “It’s not that, it’s more like it’s 26 degrees outside and I don’t want you to have heatstroke before we even get to taste any cake!” Zayn replied, sounding slightly annoyed that he had to explain himself when they were already what he considered ‘late’.

            “Fine,” Louis grumbled, ripping his beanie off his head and leaving his hair in an even bigger mess than it was before. He tucked it in his pocket and blew a piece of his fringe out of his eyes. Zayn took a step forward, reaching out to fix Louis’ hair for him before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

            “I’m sorry. I don’t wanna be a pain in the ass,” he said softly, grabbing Louis’ hand carefully. “I’m just a bit nervous. Everyone is expecting this wedding to be perfect.”

            “I know, babe,” Louis answered with a sigh, resting his forehead against Zayn’s. “I’m sorry, too. Had a long day. Let’s just go, so we aren’t too late.

 

Even though Zayn drove him crazy most of the time, Louis could never be mad at him for too long, even if he tried his hardest. Zayn was his best friend and his partner. They had been together for almost seven years now, and each of them had learned to live with the other’s flaws over the years. Louis had to learn to make compromises, which was not something he liked to do, but that was what couples were supposed to do. At least, that's what Louis had told himself over the last few years when Zayn would start ranting over the most unnecessary things in life, and Louis would want to throw him out a window. But Louis loved Zayn. And Zayn loved Louis. And that was enough.

 

            When they entered Margaret’s, a little bell rang, and Louis’ heart immediately became lighter. It was a very small café, passed down through generations, if the date on the sign was accurate, and it had a collection of some small tables, which surrounded the counter, where plenty of delicious looking cakes sat, begging to be tasted. It smelled like a sweet mixture of lemon and dough, and in Louis’ opinion, there was no finer place to be. Zayn held Louis hand casually as they walked towards the counter, but Louis skidded to a halt as he caught sight of a very familiar person in front of them.

Even though the man was standing with his back to them, Louis could tell it was Harry. His long curly hair was hanging naturally over his shoulders and he was wearing a pair of the tightest skinny jeans Louis had ever seen, and his own pants were tighter than most. But Harry wore that every day, something Louis had picked up on his many trips past the flower shop on his way to work. It had only been a few days since Louis had tattooed Harry, and not a single one of those days had he not stopped to say hello to Harry. He always liked to watch him work; the way he handled the flowers in his shop with such delicacy was so pleasing to watch. He didn't know what it was about Harry, but he was kind of fascinating. He was totally weird, but fascinating. Even now, just standing there with his hip popped out to the side and the silk of his shirt clinging to the muscles in his back, he was fascinating.

            “Are you even listening?” Zayn repeated, squeezing Louis’ hand a little bit harder.

“Um, sorry what did you say?” he asked vaguely, his thoughts still far away, but then they snapped onto his fiancé as Zayn gave an impatient sigh.

“What is with you today, Louis? Your thoughts are definitely somewhere else,” Zayn chuckled, kissing him softly just as Harry turned around.

“Louis?” Harry said, surprised. “I didn't see you come in.”

“It’s a bit hard with your back to the door, innit?” Louis mocked in a playful tone, and the tall boy immediately started blushing, his eyes wandering over to Zayn, who was watching the two of them, waiting for Louis to introduce him.

“Oh. Sorry, where are my manners. Harry, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Harry, the guy who owns the flower shop. I told you about him, remember?”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said, holding his hand out for Zayn to shake.

“Likewise. You own the flower shop? I have to say, Louis chose his florist very well. I’ve never seen flowers that beautiful, so I guess I owe you a thank you as well. They were gorgeous,” Zayn said, a smile on his face. The second Zayn started talking about the flowers, Harry's face lit up.

“I'm glad you liked them! It was a mix of Ranunculus flowers and Baby’s Breath, if I remember correctly.”

“Do you remember all the flowers you sell?” Louis gaped at him, impressed. He couldn't even remember the names of the flowers he got Zayn, and he didn’t sell thousands of them a day.

“Not all,” Harry replied, blushing and looking at the floor bashfully. “But a few of them.”

“You could learn from this one, Louis,” Zayn said, laughing softly before turning to Harry. “Louis over here can't even remember simple dates. Today, for example, he completely forgot that we had a meet up with Margaret scheduled to test some cake for-”

“My sister's birthday. Man, who would remember that, especially if you have five sisters and a brother,” Louis interrupted, laughing nervously. What was he even doing? Was he out of his fucking mind? Why the hell hadn’t he let Zayn say that they were getting married? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn glance over at him, confusion mixed with a bit of hurt on his face, but before he could say anything else, an older lady came around the corner, a bag in her hand.

“Harry, my dear,” she exclaimed, pinching Harry’s bum. Harry jumped slightly and blushed furiously. “Sophie told me you were here. I barely see you anymore, besides the two minutes it takes you to pick up your tea every once in a while. How’s that shop of yours going?”

“I'm sorry, Margaret. The shop is going well, you know. I’d come by more often, but now since I own the shop, it’s double the work for me every day,” he said, hugging the tiny old lady with one arm.

“I know, I know. That's why I packed you an extra piece of your favorite cake,” Margaret replied, winking up at Harry, who was at least ten inches taller than her.

            “Oh you must be Zayn and Louis, right? You're here for the cake testing?” Margaret announced, smiling at both of them, and they nodded together.

“Yes, ma'am, that's right,” Zayn replied, politely as always.

“Well if that's so, I won't detain you any further,” Harry said in a friendly tone, taking his bag from Margaret. ”It was nice to meet you, Zayn. See you around, Louis. Oh, and you need to try the biscuit cake with the lemon/mint frosting. It's her best creation.”

            Harry nodded towards them, before heading outside, and Louis’ eyes followed him until he turned a corner.

            “Well, shall we get started then, dears?” Margaret asked, and Louis snapped his head back to the situation at hand, smiling as Zayn pointed out the cakes they wanted to try.

 

**H**

[ ** ** ](http://canadianhometrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Paul_Massey_Kitchen-800x533.jpg)

 

When Harry arrived back at his flat, which was right above the shop, he was surprisingly greeted by Niall, who was standing outside the door waiting for him.

“I'm sorry I'm late, Ni. I just picked up some cake from Margaret,” he apologized, putting the key into the lock quickly.

“ 's fine, mate. I've only been waiting for a few minutes,” Niall replied, holding up a box that was still steaming. “I brought some pizza. Looks like we're having a fancy dinner, then.”

“Awesome. I'm already starving,” Harry announced, leading Niall through the shop and to the stairs that led up to his apartment. Harry unlocked the door at the top and led the way into his living room, which included a huge open kitchen. The floors were white wood and the beams of the roof were white as well, which was one of his favorite features. When the sun came in, the room lit up perfectly, just the way he liked it. He had just moved in here a year ago, when he got the shop from his mom. Luckily for him, the guy who lived in here before him decided to move to another part of England. Harry had immediately fallen in love when he saw the flat for the first time. Niall always claimed it looked like it was straight out of a vintage catalog, since every item had its perfect place and looked old and rustic, but that was exactly how Harry liked it: simple and elegant.

Niall tossed his coat onto a chair and Harry visibly winced. Harry hated nothing more than a messy flat, at least when it came to his own place. Niall was quite the opposite, which meant that Harry had a lot of cleaning to do as soon as Niall left his four walls. But despite Niall’s messiness, Harry still loved him. 

Niall placed the box with the pizza on top of the grey wooden table in the dining area, while Harry grabbed some plates and napkins from the antique cupboard next to the fridge. 

“Wine or beer?” Niall asked, waving two different bottles in Harry’s direction as he opened the fridge.

“Beer, please.”

“Excellent choice, my friend,” Niall replied, returning to the table with two bottles of beer in his hands. For Harry, there was nothing better than spending time with his best friend after work. No matter how stressed he was, Niall could always calm him down.

“So, How’s it going?” The irish lad asked, digging into a slice of pizza. Harry took a swig of his beer and swallowed, his eyes closed, before answering.

“Stressful as always,” Harry answered, setting his beer down and pulling his hair up into a bun.

            “I’m not talking about work, I’m talking about that guy you’ve been telling me about non-stop since you first met him!”

            Harry rolled his eyes. Niall was being overdramatic, as usual. Or was he? Harry really couldn’t remember how much he’d talked about Louis.

            “I’ve only mentioned him once or twice, Nialler. Don’t be so dramatic.”

            “Yeah…once or twice a day, maybe,” Niall chuckled, polishing off his first piece of pizza and reaching for a second. “So…?”

“I saw him at Margaret's earlier,” Harry let out a deep breath, preparing himself to say the next words aloud. “With his boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. His boyfriend could be a fucking model. I can't even remember his name because I was way too busy trying to keep myself from drooling.”

Niall busted up laughing, almost spilling his beer in the process, and Harry felt his lip push out in a pout.

“I’m serious, Niall. It’s like they’re one of those couples you see in magazines. That isn’t at all fair. Louis looked so good today, I don’t even know how he’s doing it. He looks so stunning all the time, even with messy hair. It’s like it’s supposed to be that way. He was wearing some extremely tight black skinnies and a grey tanktop, he so fucking fit, I swear. And his skin shimmered because it was kinda wet with sweat. And his eyes, I don’t even wanna go there. It’s like they’re looking right through your skin and into your soul, but in a good way that makes you feel all tingly inside.”

Niall laughed harder, not even stopping until he choked on his beer and had to take several deep breaths to breathe properly agin.

“Woah Haz, calm down, mate. You're way too into him, and you’ve talked to him maybe three times in your life. Besides, there’s the aforementioned boyfriend that you drooled over to consider.”

Harry loved Niall, seriously, but he hated it when Niall was right. “God, Niall, I don't wanna make a move on him. I'm just stating the facts. And besides, he looks kinda happy with his boyfriend. So yeah.”

“Kinda?” Niall asked, looking skeptically at his best friend, and Harry shrugged, chomping down on his slice of pizza.

“Yeah, I don't know how to describe it. There was an odd tension between them. But maybe it was just because of me. I felt like Louis was staring at me a lot, though. The first thing I did when I left the shop was check myself in the mirror. I thought maybe I had something on my face. It was really awkward.”

“Okay, listen to me, Harry. I love you, you're my best friend. But you need to stop. This guy is taken, you’ve barely talked to him, and yet you're falling for him. I’m just worried for you, because I can’t see any direction of this situation that turns out good for you.”

“I am NOT falling for him. I just think he’s like a puzzle.”

“A puzzle?” Niall repeated incredulously, and Harry nodded.

“Yeah! When he came into to shop to buy some flowers for his boyfriend, he seemed so arrogant, and yet there was so much more to him. More than you could see just by looking at him. And then when I got my tattoo a few days ago, he listened to the story about my tattoo and he was so different. It’s like he has a soft spot hidden under all the brash sarcasm.”

“Soft spot. Hidden. Harry, calm down. He's just a random dude.”

“…with a soft spot.” Harry added, and Niall giggled.

“Okay, alright, I hear ya. Just don't do anything you’ll regret. Don’t get carried away, because I’m no good at fixing broken hearts.” Niall warned.

“I just want to get to know him better. I think he could be a good friend, Niall. He just doesn't know that he likes me. I think he thinks I'm weird” Harry said, pouting at Niall, who was taking a big sip from his beer. Niall swallowed and spoke, a smirk on his face.

“Haz, sorry to bring the news to you, but you  _are_  weird.”

“Shut up,” Harry giggled, throwing his crumpled napkin at Niall.

“ _He has a soft spot. He is like a puzzle, his eyes are staring into my soul…_ ” Niall mocked, poking his tongue out at Harry.

“Oh come on. Stop being a twat and let's watch a movie, and then we can eat cake,” Harry laughed, closing the empty pizza box.

 

As Harry lay in bed later that night, his thoughts went back to what Niall had told him earlier. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should distance himself a bit from the topic of “ _Louis_ ”.

He was spending too much time thinking about Louis, but on the other hand, there were so many things he wanted to know about him. _“At least stop wanking to the thought of him,”_ Niall had said before he left earlier. What an idiot, Harry thought. As if he would wank thinking of a stranger. Okay, maybe he’d done once or twice. But it was just because Louis was so fit. Damn, he'd pay a lot to see Louis' bum in some tight swim shorts. What if he had some pics on Facebook? Harry wondered if Louis even had a Facebook. He took his phone curiously from his nightstand, opening the app. A quick look wouldn't hurt anyone. And maybe he wasn't actually as hot as Harry envisioned him in his head, so Harry could find a reason to forget about him.

He opened the search bar and typed “Louis Tomlinson”. Within seconds dozen of accounts appeared. It didn't take Harry too long to find the right profile. Louis’ profile picture was a black and white photo of him and his boyfriend, who were both leaning casually against a brick wall. Both of them had a cigarette in their mouths and even though Harry didn't like smoking, this was one of the hottest pictures he had ever seen. They both must have been younger, but there was none of the visible tension that Harry had sensed today. They looked like they couldn't look away from each other. When he checked the upload date, he noticed that it was uploaded back in 2013. Wow. They've must been dating for a while then. Harry didn't know what he had expected, but knowing that they'd been with each other for that long made his stomach hurt a bit. He knew he shouldn't care, but he did, and even though he knew he shouldn't check for more details, he did anyways. Louis had his profile on private so Harry did only see little information. Louis was 24 and from Yorkshire.

Harry was just about to click onto Louis’ Facebook banner as his phone started vibrating in his hands. He jumped in surprise, gripping onto his phone so he didn’t drop it on his face. God knows he’d done that way too many times. He brought the phone back up to where he could see and froze, realizing that he’d hit the friend request button by accident.  _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_  shot through Harry's mind, but before he could delete the request, a red number lit up in the right corner. With a shaky hand, Harry clicked on it to see that Louis had accepted his request. Harry was about to start screaming. He was so fucked. How would he explain to Louis that he literally stalked him on Facebook? And how would he explain it to Niall? Should he apologize to Louis, like, _“Hey I'm sorry that I added you, but I was stalking you because I wanted to see if your ass looks nice in tight swim trunks.”_  Harry face-palmed himself for his stupidity. Another small red number lit up on the screen. Fuck.  _1 new message_.

 

 **[Louis]:** _Curly? What are you doing up this late?_

 

 _Curly_. Harry cringed at the nickname. It wasn't the first time Louis had called him that, but he doubted that Louis even remembered the first time. They barely knew each other and if it was someone else he would have been pretty annoyed by it, because he had a name, but for some reason, he didn’t mind Louis calling him that.

 

 **[Harry]:** _Um. Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up or anything._

 

Harry hit send and he was sure he stopped breathing until he received a new message.

 

 **[Louis]:** _It's fine. Wasn't asleep yet. Zayn snores, ya know._

 

 **[Harry]:** _Oh fuck I didn't interrupt you doing…did I? Oh god I'm sorry._

 

 **[Louis]:** _Woah, calm down, Curly. First of all, who in their right mind would answer their phone while having sex? And secondly, how bad do you think I am in bed when Zayn is apparently snoring right next to me? Ha ha._

 

Harry's face lit up bright red as he read the message. He was such an idiot. Louis must be thinking that he’s totally stupid right now. He didn't know why he always got that nervous when Louis was around, but he couldn’t help it. Ugh. This was frustrating.

 

 **[Harry]:** _This is literally so embarrassing. Glad you can't see my face, bc it’s the color of a tomato. It's late, I'm sorry, my brain isn't working properly right now…_

 

He couldn't believe he’d actually asked Louis if he'd interrupted him and Zayn. He simply couldn't believe it. What did this boy do to him, that he was constantly saying those stupid things?

 

 **[Louis]:** _You do that a lot._

 **[Harry]:** _What?_

 **[Louis]:** _Blushing. You blush a lot._

 

Harry couldn't help but blush even more at this comment.

 

 **[Harry]:** _Sorry, it's just…you're quite intimidating to me._

 **[Louis]:** _Intimidating? I'm not an evil person or anything, Harry. But thanks for the compliment._

 **[Harry]:** _No, I didn't mean it like that. Ugh. This is horrible. I should go to bed._

 **[Louis]:** _Calm down, mate. It's alright. You're quite weird, you know that?_

 

Well, now Harry knew for sure that Louis thought he was weird. It wasn’t like Niall hadn’t told him that before, but knowing that Louis thought it made him feel self-conscious.

 

 **[Harry]:** _So you really think_   _I’m weird?_

 **[Louis]:** _Oh, hell yeah. You just seem off in your own world sometimes, that’s all. Yesterday I saw you talking to your flowers. You don't take drugs, right? That'd concern me, tbh._

 **[Harry]:** _What? No of course I don’t do drugs!_

 **[Louis]:** _But you talk to flowers?_

 **[Harry]: …** _Maybe._

 **[Louis]:** _It's fine if you wanna do that. I was just wondering why. Never met someone who talks to dead things._

 **[Harry]:** _First of all, flowers are not “dead things”. And it just helps me calm down from time to time. That's all._

 **[Louis]:** _That's still weird, Harry. You realize that, right?_

 **[Harry]:** _Maybe it's weird to you, but it isn't to me. You don't look at the bigger picture._

 **[Louis]:** _The bigger picture?_

 **[Harry]:** _It's a long story, but cherish the small things in live. They're worth it. And all those small things add up to a bigger picture._

 **[Louis]:** _That's deep. Are you always becoming a philosopher at 1 am?_

 **[Harry]:** _No and no, it's not that deep._

 **[Louis]:** _Explain it to me then._

 **[Harry]:** _Then you make fun of me…_

 

Harry felt a weird feeling in his stomach, a feeling of deep apprehension. A lot of people didn't understand him and the things he did, but it was who he was. He couldn't and he didn't want to change that. And if Louis couldn't accept that, Harry should stay away from him. Maybe Niall was right. After all, he didn’t know anything about Louis.

 

 **[Louis]:** _No, I won't, I promise. You're just something else. I’ve never met someone like you._

 **[Harry]:** _Weird?_

 **[Louis]:** _Yeah, weird, but not scarily weird, just different._

 

Harry was confused by Louis words. One moment he seemed to be this arrogant guy, but the next moment he seemed to be way more than that. Harry let out a yawn, stretching his arms before checking his watch. It was way too late and he had to get up early the next day. He typed a quick response.

 

 **[Harry]:** _Maybe another time. It's too late._

 **[Louis]:** _Okay._

 **[Harry]:** _Okay._

 

He didn't want to log off. He didn't want to stop talking to Louis.

 

 **[Louis]:** _Hey, I never thanked you for the tip with the lemon/mint cake._

 **[Harry]:** _So that's the winner then?_

 **[Louis]:** _Yeah, definitely. But if I had known the price earlier, I'd have stuck with plain chocolate cake._

 **[Harry]:** _But you don't buy that cake on a regular basis, so you'll can make an exception, right. Imagine how much more of a joy that cake is instead of a plain chocolate one._

 **[Louis]:** _£700 for a cake make me question if I prefer joy or the money._

 **[Harry]:** _700?_

 **[Louis]:** _Margaret says that's normal if you need 150 servings._

 **[Harry]:** _150? Man you celebrate birthdays big in your family._

 

            Harry waited for Louis to respond, but he didn’t. Harry could plainly see that he’d read it, but as the minutes stretched on, Harry started falling asleep, despite how confused he was that Louis had just disappeared on him. 

 

 **[Harry]:** _Louis? Did you fall asleep?_  

 **  
[Louis]:** _Sorry, I have to go. See you around, Harold. Night!_

 ** _Louis Tomlinson is offline._**  

 

            _Well, that wasn’t weird at all_ , Harry thought as he fought to keep his eyes open for a few more moments. Eventually, sleep overcame him, and he fell into dreams of giant birthday parties and Louis’ bright blue eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy working on apartment stuff and my real life book, but here we are. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Love you all  
> ~L

**L**

            Louis was late to work again. This time, it was totally Zayn’s fault, who decided that right before Louis had to leave was a great time to get in the shower with him, and Louis wasn’t about to turn down a blowjob. But now, of course, that meant he was running full out to make it into work. He turned the corner and slowed up as he saw the small crowd in front of _Styles Blooms and Buds_. Louis joined the crowd and made his way slowly to the front, his face lighting up when he realized that a proposal was taking place. The taller woman was down on one knee, proclaiming her love to her partner, who was blushing furiously, her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

            “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Louis jumped as a deep voice whispered in his ear, and he whirled around, his eyes fixing on a dimpled face surrounded by flyaway curls.

            “Harry, Jesus, you scared me,” Louis hissed back, one eye still on the couple, and Harry put a careful hand on his arm, watching as well with a kind of happiness in his eyes only Harry could have.

            “Shouldn’t you be at work?” Harry’s eyebrows crunched together in concern, and Louis swore more forcefully under his breath.

            “Yeah, I am, I just…I wanted to watch, and Zayn had me…occupied this morning.”

            Something in Harry’s expression changed, though Louis could not say what it was, because he was already pushing his way out of the crowd. Harry followed him all the way over to the tattoo shop and through the door, where they were met by Liam, who was looking a bit frantic.

            “Louis, where the fuck-” Liam began, but Harry, to Louis’ surprise, cut him off.

            “I asked him to help me…one of the displays out front fell over and I needed to get it cleaned up quickly because of the proposal that was happening. Sorry for making him late, Li.”

            Louis’ mouth was open slightly as he watched this exchange. Harry had just lied outright to protect Louis’ job, and they had barely known each other for two weeks. He didn’t ask questions, though, because the anger on Liam’s face subsided and he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

            “No worries, mate. Better get back over there, I know you have some big orders to fill out,” Liam said cheerily, and Harry smiled and left. Liam turned to Louis and Louis almost flinched, but Liam was calm. “Better get to the desk, Tommo. Your first appointment isn’t for another few hours. Oh, and you have a little something waiting for you.”

            Confused as to what Liam could possibly be talking about, Louis moved towards the desk, taking his snapback off and placing it next to the register. His eyes scanned the desk and he let out a little gasp as he saw the flower sitting next to the phone. He looked around, but no one was paying attention, so he picked it up gingerly in his fingers, untying the little note attached to it. It had writing on both sides, and the sides were different colors. Louis decided to read the green side first.

 

**_Yellow Carnation_ **

**_Cheerful_ **

            Louis nodded as he read it and then turned it over to the blue side, where a little note was written.

 

**_Keep smiling, sunshine !_ **

**_All the Love .xx_ **

            Louis held the flower in his hand, smelling it and closing his eyes as the aroma washed over him. Harry did have a point…flowers were kind of nice.

            The bell on the door tinkled as someone walked in and Louis put the flower down quickly, not wanting to look like a weirdo. He slipped it under the counter and put his snapback over top of it, trying to control the giant smile on his face as he looked up at their first customer of the day.

            “Hi, welcome to _The Lighthouse_. Did you have an appointment today?”

 

*                              *                              *

**H**

Harry was just finishing cleaning up the petals that littered the floor at the end of the day when the shop door made a tinkling noise and he peered around the roses to see who it was.

            “Damn, H, you’re still working? Liam’s party starts in ten minutes and he lives all the way across town!” Niall’s voice filled the entire store and Harry groaned, having forgotten about Liam’s birthday almost entirely.

            “I’m almost done, Ni. Shit, I don’t even have a present for him…” Harry mumbled as he picked up the pile of petals and headed for the door to his apartment stairs. Niall followed him all the way up and into his bedroom, where he flopped down on the bed and watched Harry scramble around for clothes.

            “Don’t worry about the present, H, I got one from both of us cause I knew you were busy,” Niall called from the bed, and Harry let out a sigh of relief and gratitude as he pulled a blue shirt decorated with small white bees and threw it on, only doing the bottom few buttons. As he dug around for some boots, Niall sat up and cleared his throat, pointing at Harry’s nice black buckled boots. Harry sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes and sitting down next to Niall to pull them on. He leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder, sighing.

            “What would I do without you, Ni?” He asked into Niall’s neck, and Niall shoved him off playfully.

            “Work yourself to death, that’s what. C’mon, we’re already late,” Niall pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him out of his bedroom, Harry only just managing to flick off the lights before they were off to Liam’s party.

 

*                              *                              *

            Harry and Niall knocked on Liam’s door twenty minutes late. Music and faint conversation could be heard through the door as Harry’s hands twisted together, feeling bad about being late. Liam opened the door and beamed as he saw who it was.

            “Sorry we’re late, Li, got caught up at work,” Harry mumbled, but Liam was still smiling, ushering them inside.

            “No worries, I got back late too and ten people were already waiting at my door,” Liam said with a chuckle, and Harry felt a bit better. Niall offered their present to Liam, who smiled and hugged them both.

            “Happy birthday, mate,” Harry called over the noise, and Liam nodded, showing that he heard. There were a lot more people than Harry had expected, but he felt comfortable all the same. He liked people, especially happy people.

            “Thanks for the flowers, H, they really brighten up the place,” Liam yelled, and Harry smiled, already having noticed his own flowers placed strategically throughout the rooms he could see. Liam always did have impeccable taste in interior decorating.

            Harry and Niall made their way into the main room, which was comfortably crowded with people, and Niall hurried off to get their first drinks of the night. Harry was just about to sit down at the bar when he spotted a familiar snapback clad head and tapped him on the shoulder. Louis jumped and turned to see Harry, his face relaxing the moment he saw who it was, and Harry giggled.

            “Second time today you’ve almost shit yourself cause of me,” Harry mentioned, and Louis rolled his eyes.

            “Well, if you would stop catching me at times when my thoughts are elsewhere, we might not have that problem,” Louis said playfully, smiling up at Harry. Harry swallowed hard and tried to ignore the butterflies in his tummy as he looked into Louis’ bright blue eyes, which were slightly brighter as a result of the beer clutched lightly in his delicate hand.

            “How are you, Lou? Did Liam dig into you when I left?” Harry asked, finally trusting himself to speak without his voice cracking, and Louis smiled, testing Harry’s resolve yet again.

            “Nah, he was good about it. Thanks for that, by the way. I’m really glad I didn’t have to explain why I was really late…” Louis brushed a hand through his hair in slight embarrassment, and Harry felt his heart drop a bit at the slight mention of Zayn. Harry had been trying all day to not think about what Zayn and Louis had been doing that would make Louis late to work, but of course, in a way, he knew, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. It wasn’t his place to feel jealous, though. Louis and Zayn had been together for years, and he and Louis barely knew each other. It was just a crush, and it would go away eventually.

            “It’s no big deal. Liam and I have known each other a long time, I knew you wouldn’t get in trouble if I said you were with me, so…yeah.” Harry trailed off, not sure what else to say, but before he had a chance to think of something, Zayn appeared next to Louis, slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

            “Oh, hey babe,” Louis said, leaning in to Zayn’s touch and taking a sip of his beer. Zayn looked and saw Harry, and he smiled.

            “Hi, there. It’s Harry, right? Louis’ flower friend.”

            Harry nodded and politely shook Zayn’s hand, and they talked for a bit before Niall finally showed up, shoving a drink into Harry’s hand, grinning.

            “Sorry it took so long, got caught up talking to Liam about his new ideas for The Lighthouse…” Niall’s voice died as he saw who Harry was talking to, and Harry watched Niall with apprehension as comprehension dawned on his face. Harry prayed that Niall wasn’t about to say something stupid.

            “Who you been talking to, mate?” Niall asked, and Harry was shocked out of his mind, but he recovered quickly.

            “Oh…this is Louis, the guy that did my tattoo, remember?” Harry answered carefully. He wasn’t really sure what his relationship to Louis was, and he didn’t want to say they were friends if Louis didn’t think so, so he went with the first thing that popped into his head. Louis and Niall shook hands, grinning and exchanging small talk for a moment before Niall’s eyes landed on Zayn. Something about his expression seemed off, but Harry was too busy introducing them to register it. “And this is Zayn, Louis’ boyfriend.”

            Zayn shook Niall’s hand as well and Niall took a swig of his drink before clearing his throat and throwing an eyebrow raise at Harry.

            “So…Harry’s mentioned you a few times. Really great job on the tat, mate, it looks sick!”

            Harry groaned silently and was glad for the low lighting, because he was blushing in embarrassment. Niall meant well, but sometimes he was a bit too obvious. Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Zayn spoke before he had a chance.

            “Louis is amazing at what he does, isn’t he?” He kissed Louis, as though to prove a point, and Louis didn’t look bothered by it, but he didn’t seem happy or excited either. His expression was slightly annoyed and bored, though when he glanced at Harry, the sparkle in his eye got a bit brighter.

            “Thanks, love, but I think I can handle the speaking bit,” Louis said to Zayn, before smiling at Niall. “Yeah, I really enjoyed doing it. Has to be one of my favorites that I’ve ever done. Great story behind it, as well.”

            Harry heard Louis, and he knew he was still blushing, but his eyes were on Zayn, who looked a bit disgruntled at Louis’ sassy comment. Again came the feeling that something was off between the two of them, but Harry couldn’t put his finger on it.

            “Harry?”

            Harry jumped slightly at Louis’ fingertips on his arm, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from blushing even more than he already was. “Sorry, what did you say?”

            “I asked if you liked it. The tattoo, I mean,” Louis repeated, smiling kindly, and Harry felt his heart turn over in his chest. God, Louis was so endearing and sweet…

            “Umm…oh yeah, of course I do. It’s really nice. Everything I wanted.”

            Louis looked pleased and was about to add something, probably a thank you or something along those lines, but Zayn spoke again.

            “Well, of course it was great. Louis worked so hard to get where he is, if it wasn’t good, we’d have a problem.” He laughed lightly, but Harry felt suddenly awkward. He was about to ask Niall to move somewhere else, just to leave Louis and Zayn in peace, when Niall downed the last of his drink in one and turned to face both of them.

            “So, have you set a date yet?” He asked, and Harry furrowed his eyebrows. A date? A date for what?

            “We were thinking sometime in August. It won’t be extremely hot, and weddings in the summer are more our speed,” Zayn answered happily, squeezing Louis’ waist, and Harry felt his heart stop.

            “W-wait…you’re getting married?” His voice came out steady, thank god, because inside, he felt strange, like he was weightless but also being crushed under an invisible weight.

            Zayn laughed again and turned to look at his boyfriend, or his fiancé, now. “Did you not tell anyone about us?”

            Louis didn’t answer, but rather bit his lip and stared at the floor. Zayn pulled Louis in close and kissed his forehead.

            “Yeah, we are. This one just asked me about a week and a half ago. Still can’t believe it. We’ve been dating seven years, though, so I’ve kinda been waiting for it to happen.” Zayn’s smile was huge and Louis was smiling too, but there was something off about his smile that Harry just barely noticed in the midst of his mind trying to wrap around this new information. This meant that Louis hadn’t been getting a cake for his sister’s birthday…it had been for their wedding. His and Zayn’s wedding. Harry felt slightly hurt that Louis had lied to him, and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t look at Louis.

            “That’s great, mates. Happy for the both of ya. Me and Harry need to get more drinks, but we’ll see you around, yeah?”

            Niall was speaking, but Harry barely heard him. He bid Zayn and Louis farewell mechanically and let Niall drag him into the kitchen, where Niall turned to face Harry, looking right into his eyes.

            “H…you didn’t know, did you?” Niall asked, and Harry shook his head mutely. Niall ran a hand through his hair, distressed, and then Harry found his voice.

            “Can we go home, Ni? I’m not really feeling up to partying anymore,” he mumbled, and Niall nodded, taking Harry’s unfinished drink and setting it down on the counter.

            “Yeah, Haz, let’s go home. Gotta find Liam first, though.”

            Harry followed Niall around until they found Liam, who was chatting casually to a few of his employees.

            “Li, we’re gonna get out of here. Harry’s not feeling too well. Great party, and happy birthday.” Niall gave Liam a hug and Liam waved at Harry, who waved back half-heartedly.

            “Hope you feel better, Harry,” Liam called, and Harry just nodded once, following Niall. As the door drew nearer, Harry glanced over to the bar, where Zayn and Louis seemed to be having a whispered argument, and Louis looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry felt actual tears prick in his eyes and he turned away, hurrying out the door after Niall.

 

*                              *                              *

            “Harry, I did warn you not to get attached…” Niall tried to say, but Harry couldn’t concentrate on his words. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He really liked Louis, like, _really_ liked him, and to find out that he was engaged to another man was like a punch in the gut. He hadn’t really ever had a chance, but he’d gotten his hopes up and been let down, just like Niall had said.

            “I just wanna be alone, Ni. Please,” Harry whispered, and Niall looked sad but nodded, rubbing Harry’s back lightly.

            “Alright. I’ll head home then. Just get some sleep, I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

            Niall left and Harry heard the door close. He flopped back onto his bed, still fully clothed, and groaned loudly into his pillow. It wasn’t so much the fact that Louis was taken that was bothering him, it was more that Louis had lied to him. He had trusted Louis, had considered him a friend, and Louis had outright lied to him.

            Harry got up and went to the bathroom, hoping that a shower would clear his mind, but by the time he got out, he felt only worse. He pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled under his covers, picking up his phone to check his messages. To his surprise, his _Messenger_ app had a little red _‘7’_ next to it, and he opened it, curious.

 

**[Louis]:** Harry, are you there?

**[Louis]:** Harry, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, please talk to me.

**[Louis]:** I feel really bad about lying to you, honestly.

**[Louis]:** I don’t know why I’m apologizing, but I didn’t want to lie to you, it just kinda happened…

**[Louis]:** Harry, please, just let me explain.

**[Louis]:** I know you’re not asleep, you stay up late…

**[Louis]:** Come on, Curly, please?

 

            Harry swallowed but Louis would know he had seen the messages, so there was no point in ignoring him.

 

**[Harry]:** Why did you lie to me?

**[Louis]:** I didn’t want to, I promise. I never intended to.

**[Harry]:** But you did. That cake you were testing with Zayn, that was your wedding cake, wasn’t it?

**[Louis]:** Umm…yeah, yeah it was. I don’t know why I didn’t just tell you right away…it just seemed so new and foreign to me, me and Zayn being engaged, that is. I wanted to keep it our little secret for a while, I guess.

**[Harry]:** I guess that makes sense. Congratulations, then.

**[Louis]:** Thanks…

 

            Harry put his phone down, feeling the lump in his throat growing. Louis had apologized, and Harry was grateful, but now the jealously and sadness was taking over him, and though he felt horrible about it, he could do nothing to stop himself from feeling that way. His phone buzzed a moment later and he picked it up out of reflex.

 

**[Louis]:** Aw, come on, Curly, we can still be friends, right? I don’t wanna lose you.

**[Harry]:** We’re friends?

**[Louis]:** Well, yeah, I thought we were. Unless you didn’t think so, and then this is incredibly awkward and I should shut up right now.

**[Harry]:** Of course I think we’re friends…I just thought that you didn’t.

**[Louis]:** Was this because I said you were weird? Because I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I promise. You’re wonderful.

**[Harry]:** Thanks :) You’re pretty alright yourself haha

**[Louis]:** Are we good, Harry? I am truly sorry. No more lies, promise.

 

            Harry looked at Louis’ last few messages, his feelings starting to stir in his stomach. Louis was so sweet, he just wanted Harry to be happy and his friend, and Harry would settle for that if it meant getting to see Louis every now and then. He still felt sad, though, and he couldn’t control that. He wasn’t completely sure where all of his sadness was coming from, considering that he had known Louis had a boyfriend since the day he met him, but there was nothing that could be done about that. Harry got a sudden idea, and though the thought of it tore at him a little bit, he felt he may as well have some fun.

 

**[Harry]:** We’re good if you promise to buy your flower arrangements from me.

**[Louis]:** Haha, alright deal.

**[Harry]:** Enjoy the party, and your night. I’m going to get some sleep.

**[Louis]:** Night, Curly…thanks for understanding.

 

            Harry put his phone down and rolled over onto his other side. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, despite his sadness, and he let his eyes slide shut. That night, all he dreamed about was Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, 
> 
> I hope you love the drama as much as I do. What do you think should Louis do? 
> 
> xx,  
> V

** L **

 

            When Louis woke up the morning after Liam's birthday party, his head felt like he had purposefully rammed it into a brick wall several times. _Fuck_. He groaned as he turned to check if his fiancé was feeling any better, but to his surprise, Zayn was gone and his side of the bed felt cold, so he had to have been up for a while already. Louis winced as his head throbbed, and his only thought of comfort was that he didn’t have to work today. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and fumbled for his phone, almost knocking it off the bedside table. He pressed the home button and a bright ‘3:15PM’ lit up the room.

Louis blinked a few times in disbelief, but in all honesty, with the amount he’d had to drink last night, he wasn’t surprised that he’d slept nearly the entire day. He didn't even try to tell himself that he'd never drink that much again, because he knew it would happen again anyway. Sometimes he just needed an escape, and he seemed to find it when he drank.

 All of a sudden his stomach made a deep growl and Louis placed a hand over it, realizing how hungry he truly was. It cost Louis quite an effort to pull himself out of bed, but he managed it, his hunger encouraging him. When he opened the curtains in front of the window, he was greeted by bright - way too bright - sunlight. He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that were laying on the chair, heading out to the main room.

When he entered the living room, he spotted Zayn laying on the couch, flipping through the different channels on the TV. 

"Morning, babe," Louis said, pressing a quick onto his fiancé's lips, but Zayn pulled away, making a disgusted face.

"Holy fuck, Louis, get off. That's disgusting. Go brush your teeth before kissing me. A shower wouldn’t be a bad idea either. You smell like you drank an entire bar last night, for fuck's sake," Zayn ranted, physically distancing himself from Louis. _Great_ , Louis thought. It was gonna be one of  _those_  days again. 

"Yeah, seems like a _great_ morning," Louis mumbled, standing up straight and moving away from the couch, heading for the kitchen. 

"Morning? Have you even checked the time yet? It's almost 3:30. We planned on doing something together today, because today was the first time in two weeks that we had off on the same day. But no, you’d rather get drunk and sleep through the day," Zayn grumbled, glaring up at him. 

"Why didn't you wake me, then?" Louis asked, the annoyance creeping into his voice. Zayn hadn’t even given him five minutes to fully wake up before yelling at him, and it was kind of annoying that Zayn expected Louis to remember everything and always put Zayn as a first priority. Louis had a life, too.

"Why? Because you're not a child anymore, Louis. You have to set priorities. I'm your fiancé, not your mother, Jesus."

"God, could you stop being so pressed for two seconds? You’re acting like I just ditched you on our wedding day," Louis snapped, not able to keep himself calm this time.

It seemed like Louis had struck a nerve, because Zayn stood up, stalking towards Louis with a furious expression.

"Oh wow, _now_ you remember that we're getting married, do ya?"

Louis simply rolled his eyes at him, because he had no clue why Zayn was bitching at him. As far as Louis knew, he hadn’t done anything other than get drunk. His day had barely even started and he already had a headache, and Zayn wasn’t helping at all. If anything, he was making it worse, while making it hard for Louis to remain calm and collected. 

"I asked you a question, Lou," Zayn basically yelled, getting closer to Louis, and Louis’d had enough. 

"Jeez, can you calm the fuck down?"

"I'm not calming down when you act like you don't even care. Sometimes I wonder why we're even getting married."

"You're so full of shit sometimes. Do you seriously think I don’t care about you? I'm the one who proposed, if you forgot about that already," Louis almost screamed at Zayn, his anger getting the better of him. Zayn was acting like he was some sort of saint that never did anything wrong, and Louis knew better than that.

"Just because you were the one who proposed to me doesn't mean you're gonna be a great husband," Zayn countered, flapping his arms around wildly. 

"Oh but cheating will make  _YOU_  a great husband? Don't think I'm dumb, I know all about that. So you can have a guy on the side and I’m supposed to accept that, but you get crazy about the fact that I didn't tell the guy from the flower shop, who I barely even know, that we're getting married," Louis snorted, grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall and stalking towards the door. 

"Wait…what? Why…but how did you…" his fiancé spluttered, staring at him with wide eyes. "Lou...I…Fuck, I'm sorry, Louis. It meant nothing, I promise. I…fuck. I just felt so lonely sometimes, and you’ve hardly been home the past few months, and stuff just kind of happened…”

"Oh, so you’re gonna blame me because you can’t keep it in your pants? You know what? Sometimes I wonder if this relationship is even healthy anymore," Louis said in a painfully quiet tone, his throat feeling tight. He slipped on his shoes, struggling to get one of them on.

"N-No. No. Babe, it’s not your fault that I slept with all those guys. It's my fault. I - I just meant -" Zayn tried to explain, but Louis looked up, incredulous, as Zayn’s words punched an even bigger hole into his chest.

" _Guys_? As in more than one guy? Wow, just…wow. That’s just…that blows my mind…I can’t even believe you.

"Babe," Zayn said, reaching for Louis' arm, but Louis took a step back. 

"No…" Louis tried to say, but his voice stuck in his throat, his eyes filling up with tears. He knew his relationship with Zayn wasn't perfect, but he still loved him. After all, Zayn was his first love and they’d made it through so much. Louis had known for a while now that Zayn had cheated on him, but he always thought it was a one-time thing. But apparently he was wrong, terribly wrong. He just had to leave. He needed some space and air or he would have a break down right in front of him. 

"Louis…" Zayn begged, but Louis moved closer to the door, fumbling for the handle and keeping his head down so that Zayn wouldn’t see him crying. 

"I said no. Fuck. I - I need to go," Louis mumbled, finally getting the door open stumbling down the street. He could hear that Zayn started to cry and curse in rage, but it wasn't up to Louis to comfort him. Not this time. Louis had only gotten a few feet when he felt the rain on his face. _Great. Fucking great._

 

**H**

 

            Harry was standing outside of his shop, fumbling his keys. He was already soaking wet, since the rain took him by surprise on his way home from Margaret's, and he just wanted to get inside and get dry, maybe have a warm cup of tea. He had almost gotten the right key when something heavy bumped into his side, making him jump and almost slip on the wet ground. A firm hand gripped his arm and Harry grabbed the doorframe for balance, standing up and shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry," a familiar voice mumbled, and Harry looked up to see a just as wet Louis standing next to him. He could definitely tell that something was wrong, because Louis wasn’t smiling. His lips were turned down at the corners in what seemed to be an anguished frown, and when Louis made eye contact, Harry felt his heart twinge. Louis looked tired and Harry wasn’t sure, but Louis looked as though he’d been crying. It could have just been the rain, but Harry had a feeling it was more. It was only then that he realized that Louis was still holding on to his arm.

"It's okay. M’fine. Um…" Harry replied, surprised by how vulnerable and sad Louis sounded. "Are you…okay, Louis? You look a bit…worse for wear.”

"Yeah...yeah, I’m fine…" Louis mumbled in reply, but Harry was absoluty sure that this wasn't the case at all. Louis was staring at the ground, and he lifted his wet sleeve to wipe at his face. Okay…definitely crying. "I don't like rain." 

"Can you please look at me, Lou?" Harry asked, placing his hand under Louis' chin, gently forcing Louis to look up. Louis’ eyes were red and his lips were trembling slightly. Harry’s heart hurt even more. He didn’t want to see Louis sad like this. "How about you come in and I make us a nice cup of tea, hm?"

Louis, who didn’t seem like he had anywhere else to be, agreed with a simple nod. Harry finally found the right key and unlocked the door to the shop, leading Louis inside and to the back staircase. He and Louis emerged into his comfortable apartment, which was a lot cozier than outside. Louis looked around, surveying all of the rooms with the giant windows and white paneled wood, and Harry watched Louis. He just couldn’t help himself from staring at Louis, which he knew was bad, but Louis looked extremely small and sad, something that Harry wasn’t used to. Louis was loud, he was smiley and happy and bouncy, but this Louis was the complete opposite.

 Louis must have felt that Harry was looking at him, because he turned and made eye contact with Harry, staring straight into his eyes. Harry swallowed, not breaking the stare. Harry was sure Louis' blue eyes were brighter than usual, but it definitely wasn’t in happiness. Louis’ entire being was sagging, seeming to be exhausted and upset. Harry shook himself, realizing that they were both shivering and dripping water all over the floor. 

"Umm…if you want, you can have something to change into. You're super soaked and I'm sure you don't want to get sick, do ya?" Harry offered, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Don't bother yourself on my account. Just a towel will do, if you could, please," Louis answered quietly. Harry offered his hand to Louis, and Louis hesitated before taking it. Harry could feel Louis’ warm hand in his, and inside, he was definitely freaking out, but he kept calm on the outside. Louis was taken, Harry couldn’t have him, no matter how badly he wanted it, and right now, Louis needed a friend.

"Come on, Lou. It's fine. Follow me, I'll give you some clothes and you can take a warm shower, while I make us some tea. Okay?"

"You won't accept no for an answer, will you?” Louis smirked, and Harry smiled in return. If Louis was joking with him, he must have been feeling a little better.

"You got it," Harry laughed quietly.

"Then lead the way, I guess," the smaller boy announced, definitely sounding a bit better than he had a few minutes ago.

Harry led Louis through the big living room with its high ceiling and panorama windows and right into his bedroom. Harry liked it simple. His bedroom was not packed with furniture or bursting with color or anything like that. He had a big creme-colored bed right next to the same big black industrial windows like he had in his living room. He placed his keys on the black metallic table in front of his bed, before he walked into his small closet. 

"Sweatpants and a nice warm sweater okay for you? And maybe some boxers?" he shouted from inside the closet to Louis, who was standing in the middle of his bedroom looking around and taking in the view. 

"Umm, sure…" Louis replied, and Harry grabbed the nearest clothes, stepping out of the closet with messy hair. Louis was looking around the room, his eyes focusing on the pictures on the wall.

"Here you go," Harry smiled as he handed the stuff over to Louis. He noticed that Louis was looking at the family pictures with a slightly wistful look on his face. "That's my mom, Anne. She's lovely. And that right next to her is her new husband, Robin. I'm glad they finally got married. She had been alone for way too long before she met Robin, and he’s great…he makes her so happy."

Louis simply smiled at Harry, fumbling with the clothes in his arms. Harry pointed to another picture, feeling a happy sort of glow in his chest as he talked about his family to Louis.

"Oh and this is my sister Gemma, the one who left to move to New York. I don't know if you remember, I told you th-"

"Yeah I remember, she is some kind of a fashion blogger now, right?" Louis interrupted politely, and Harry nodded at him, surprised that he remembered. 

"Yeah and that in the last pic is my dad with me when I was little. That's the last picture we took together before... you know." Harry swallowed hard. Talking or even thinking about his dad was always a tough subject for him.

"He looks like he was a super nice guy," Louis answered, sounding sympathetic. Harry took a deep breath, brushing a hand through his long curls. 

"Yeah, yeah he was. Mom always says I'm 100% like him, but I can't tell you if that's true because I can barely remember him…” he replied, looking down and feeling a bit sad. Harry had always tried to remember everything about his dad, but as the years passed by, the memories were fading. Sometimes he watched some old family videos just to hear his dad's voice, because he never wanted to forget his dad. That was his biggest fear…waking up one day and not remembering his dad. "Anyway, um…the door to your left is the bathroom. Towels are under the sink. Feel free to use the stuff that's in there. I'll go make us some tea and a bit to eat in the meantime."

"Thank you, Haz," Louis said, cringing slightly at the nickname. Harry, however, didn’t mind at all, and felt his face lift in a huge smile. He didn't know why, but it made him feel tingly inside his stomach. 

"You're welcome,  _Lou Lou,_ " he laughed, poking his tongue out. Without saying anything more Louis disappeared into the bathroom. Harry, finally remembering that he was also soaking wet, peeled his wet clothes off and pulled on something dry and warm, padding out to the kitchen afterwards to make some tea and some food.

 

**L**

            Louis didn't know how he ended up in Harry's shower, but, if he was being honest with himself, it could have been worse. He was just thankful that he didn’t have to go home and face Zayn. The mere thought of him brought fresh tears to Louis’ eyes and he brushed them away quickly, trying to find something to distract himself from the crushing feeling of fighting with Zayn. He turned on the water, stripped out of his wet clothes, and climbed into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. He felt tired in his bones, but the feeling of the warm water running over his head and down his back was soothing. Not only was it relaxing his muscles, but it was also showering off the remains of last night.

He looked around in the shower and spotted a few different bottles. He grabbed one that looked like shampoo and opened it. He took the smell in as he scrubbed it into his hair. Apples…just like Harry smelled. For a moment, he recognized the fact that it was weird that he already knew how Harry smelled, but brushed that thought away. That was normal. After he had washed his hair, he grabbed some body wash that smelled like strawberries. Harry seemed to have a thing for fruit. Maybe Louis could give him a little fruit basket as a thank you for lending him clothes and letting him shower. He made a mental note to grab some on the way home, rinsed himself off, and reluctantly stepped out of the shower, picking up his towel and wrapping it around himself. Even the towel smelled like fruit. Louis smirked.  _Weird. This boy was weird_. Louis dried himself off and put on the boxers, the sweatpants, and the sweater that Harry had given him. He folded his wet clothes and hung them over the shower so they could dry, before he made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room. 

Harry was already sitting on the couch, two cups of hot tea and two plates with some kind of noodles on them sitting on the table. Louis’ stomach growled in anticipation, realizing that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, and he made his way over to Harry.

"No fruits for dinner?" Louis teased, and Harry looked up, confused.

"Oh...do you prefer fruits? I thought maybe you were a bit hungrier so I warmed up some leftovers from yesterday. But you can have so-" Harry babbled, faster than Louis could understand, and Louis put a careful hand on Harry’s arm, effectively shutting him up.

"Woah, calm down, Curly. I'm just teasing you because everything smells like fruit in here. The shampoo, the body wash, even the towels. Don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing at all. It's just a bit…” Louis stopped, searching for the right word.

"Weird," Harry finished for him, a teasing grin lighting up his face and causing his dimple to make a small appearance.

"Yeah, a bit," Louis laughed, settling down on the couch. "Thank you, Harry. I mean, for giving me some clothes and making me food and stuff. You didn't have to."

"Of course. You're my friend. That's what friends do, right?" Harry said, handing Louis a steaming cup of tea. They both sipped their tea for a while, but eventually, Harry seemed unable to help himself, and he sat up, putting his tea down.

"Louis, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Louis said, but he mentally braced himself, knowing what was coming.

"Why were you so upset earlier? I mean, you don't have to tell me and I'm sorry if I’m prying into something personal. It's just…I’ve never seen you like that…I was worried,” Harry asked, biting his lip.

Louis took a deep breath, taking a small bite of his dinner and chewing it slowly, thinking. He could just tell Harry what had happened. Harry wanted to know and was offering to listen. But Louis didn’t want to dump all of his relationship shit on Harry, who seemed really nice and definitely not deserving of handling all of Louis’ baggage. Louis looked into Harry’s kind green eyes, and knew that he could trust Harry, even if he felt bad about putting this on Harry.

"It's…I got into a nasty fight with Zayn."

Harry’s mouth opened in a little ‘oh’, but Louis put up his hand, signaling that he wasn’t finished yet, and Harry closed his mouth at once.

"You know, Zayn and I have been dating for six, almost seven years now. He was my first true love and we've been through a lot. He was there when my parents got divorced and he helped me make some money to support my mom, who had to take care of my four sisters all by herself before she met her new husband. He’s just always been there, always a part of my life, always someone that I loved. In everyone's eyes we were, and still are,  _the_  perfect couple. I guess we were close to perfect at some point, but we definitely aren't anymore. If I’m being honest, we fight more than anything else. He’s always mad at me for something, and I lately I just can’t stand how he’s treating me. I feel like a relationship should be more than just I love you, you love me. It should be exciting and fun and beautiful. You should come home and there’s your significant other in the kitchen cooking dinner and you should smile and hug them around the waist and kiss their shoulder, just happy to be back in their arms. There should be fights, but there should be compromises, talking calmly about disagreements, and I just…” Louis trailed off, realizing that he had just gone on a complete rant to Harry, someone who barely knew him. He didn’t even talk to his mum about things like this. "God, I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to rant to you about this, it’s just too much sometimes…"

Harry stared at him, his mouth slightly open, and then seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, and placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder in comfort. “It’s okay, Louis. I understand. You just need to let it out sometimes. There is one thing I don’t understand, though…”

"You’re wondering why I proposed to him then, right?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry, and he nodded meekly. "That's a good question. I’m not quite sure, honestly. I mean, I love him. I truly do, but I guess it's mostly because everyone is kinda expecting it. I think I was simply tired of everyone asking me all the fucking time why we weren’t engaged, why I hadn’t popped the question. And you know what the sad thing is? I just told you I love him, and I don’t even know if that’s true anymore. Is it really love or is it the fact that I'm so used to having him around? I don't know if this makes any sense, but I just don’t know, and it’s so confusing and scary. And earlier today…"

Louis stopped again, feeling bad for letting all of this out on Harry, but Harry squeezed his arm gently, letting him know it was alright to go on.

"Today we got into another fight. I was pretty drunk last night and slept through most of the day, even though we had planned on doing something together today. Zayn was seriously pissed about it, and one thing lead to another, and I guess we both just exploded. He blamed me for not caring about him and questioned our reasoning for even getting married. And I kinda snapped, because while he was mad at me for having a life, he was the one cheating on me. I found it out a few weeks ago, but I never confronted him until today. I wanted to see if he would come forward and be the better person and tell me about it, but he didn’t. And then he started to apologize and said that it meant nothing to him. None of _them_. I mean, I knew of the one time he cheated on me, but I knew nothing about all of the other guys and it fucking hurts. I trusted him, fuck, I trust him with my life, Harry. And then he does something like that? I guess I'm not surprised, though, because this fucking fits into our fucked up relationship. We aren’t perfect but I at least trusted him to be a better person than that."

Harry didn’t say anything, and Louis felt kinda bad. Harry seemed at a loss for words, and Louis hated that he’d dumped all of that on a kind person like Harry. Before he could say he was sorry, however, he felt arms around him. Harry was hugging him tightly, holding him close and comforting him, and Louis found that he didn’t mind at all. He quite liked how warm Harry was and how relaxed Harry’s hug was making him feel. Louis let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder, hugging him back lightly, until Harry pulled away, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, my family hugs a lot. Especially when things aren't going so well…I just thought maybe you needed one…" Harry mumbled, blushing, and Louis smiled. Louis liked it when Harry blushed…it made him look adorable. He wanted another hug…he pushed those thoughts away and cleared his throat.

“It’s okay…it was nice. My family hugs a lot too…” Louis could feel his cheeks coloring and he bit the inside of his cheek. He never blushed, not around anyone. But Harry was apparently different.

"Good...good. But back to Zayn…" Harry stopped talking, apparently thinking hard, and Louis looked down, ready for anything. He wanted Harry to be brutally honest with him, but he was also afraid of what Harry would suggest. "Listen, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, because that’s definitely not my place. But I can tell you that I know how it feels to be cheated on. It might not be in the same way, but the feeling of betrayal is the same. I can tell how much Zayn means to you and I always tell my friends that they can't expect relationships to be perfect…they need a lot of hard work. For now, I think it's best to give each other some time and space. I think that's the most important, because it's the only way you’ll be able to talk to each other calmly. Take your time and then go back to Zayn and talk it out. It's not the best option, but it seems like this might work for you. And you can see where it goes from there, yeah?”

Harry smiled encouraging at Louis, who took a moment to process what Harry had just said. Harry was right. There didn’t seem like any other option for him and Zayn. Louis rubbed his hands over his face, groaning a little, and then looked up at Harry. "I think you're right. Thank you, Harry. I think this really helped me…talking it out, I mean, so…thanks for listening." Louis patted Harry's thigh, feeling a bit awkward about it, but he couldn’t take it back. Harry smiled, something different in his eyes, but Louis didn’t catch it before it was gone.

"I think you smile more than anyone I’ve ever met…" Louis stated, a small smirk on his face, and Harry looked away, his cheeks coloring quickly. Louis realized that this may not have come out as a compliment, and he hurried to clear that up. "Don't stop…it’s cute…I mean, you, umm…you look nice when you smile." Louis was blushing again…what was Harry doing to him?

Harry cleared his throat took Louis' now empty cup of tea and stood up. "You'll take another one, right?”

"Yeah, yeah," Louis said, trying to suppress a laugh. "That'd be nice."

Harry walked away and Louis sighed, stretching his legs out and rubbing his temples. The remnants of his headache were still there, but he honestly felt a lot better, both physically and emotionally.

When Harry returned he handed Louis another cup of tea, and Louis took a sip, surprised at the almost perfect taste.

"With milk and no sugar, I guess?" Harry asked, and Louis’ eyebrows shot up, even more astounded.

"How did you know…?” Louis asked slowly, taking another sip and letting his eyes slide closed for a moment as the amazing tea hit his taste buds just right.

"Dunno…after I got to know you a bit better, you seemed like someone who drinks his tea like that," he smiled, sitting down next to Louis again.

"You're incredible at reading people, you know that?" Louis was still staring at him in disbelief, but a small smile was making his lips twitch.

"Rumor has it," Harry shrugged, winking at him. Louis sipped his tea again and pulled the sweater sleeves over his hands, warming himself. Harry’s sweater was at least two sizes too big on him, and he felt small, but comfortable. He liked that. 

"Umm…I should probably go now. I’ve already taken advantage of your hospitality,” Louis said quietly after a while, but Harry reached his arm out to hold him back from getting up. Louis didn’t struggle. In a way, he knew he didn’t want to go home yet, and Harry was good company.

"Wait, you don't have to go. I don't mind having you here at all. I mean…normally I would just turn on the TV now, and I know Grease is on tonight. But for you, I’d even ditch Grease," Harry said, and Louis looked up at him, their eyes locking. Louis felt a shiver travel down his body at Harry’s words, and Harry looked heartily embarrassed at what he’d just admitted. A thought occurred to Louis, but he didn’t think it was even possible. He just kept looking at Harry, unable to tear his eyes away from Harry’s mesmerizing green ones. Louis swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to come back to his right mind. He was being an idiot. Harry was just a friend, someone who had helped him, and he was vulnerable.

"Grease you said? That's my favorite movie! I never would ditch it for anyone," Louis said, his lips forming a small smile. 

"Do you wanna watch it? We can totally watch it, if you want," Harry said, seemingly lost in thought and barely registering what he was saying, and Louis reached for the remote on the table, poking his tongue out at Harry. 

"Hell yeah!" Louis laughed as he turned on the big TV in front of them. Harry started laughing as well, shaking his head. 

"And you say I’m the weird one…” Harry mumbled, and Louis shoved him playfully, leaning back against the back of the couch, a devilish grin on his face.

"I never told you that I wasn't weird."

 

**H**

As the film credits were flickering on the screen, Harry stretched, cracking his back and feeling Louis’ warmth next to him. He’d made it through the whole movie without combusting because of his feelings, which were, if anything increased because of this encounter, but he didn’t have time to think about that right now.

"I love this movie. There are only a few movies out there that can compare to Grease,” he giggled, but he got no response. He looked over and saw that Louis was laying across the couch, his feet almost in Harry’s lap, and he was fast asleep. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis; he looked so peaceful. Louis had tucked his legs up to his chest, his hair falling into his eyes. Harry could see his chest moving up and down with his steady breaths, and his hair fluttered every time he breathed out. Harry reached out carefully, brushing Louis' hair out of his face and tucking the strand of hair that was long enough behind his ear. He had always wondered if Louis' hair felt as soft as it looked, and to his surprise, it was even softer. Harry’s hand seemed to move against his will, and his fingertips brushed Louis’ cheek, which was slightly pink in sleep. His skin was soft as well.

 Harry shook his head, pulling his hand back quickly and biting his lip. What was he even doing? Louis was in a relationship, maybe not a good one, but it was still a relationship. He was taken. Niall was right, he couldn't allow himself to fall for Louis, even though he had already been failing at that before. Even if Louis did break up with Zayn someday, Harry was sure that Louis would need a while to get over him. They’d been dating for almost 7 years. And besides, all of that this wouldn't mean that any of his own feelings would be mutual. He sighed as he got up off the couch. He took the blanket that was laying right beside him and placed it carefully over Louis. He knew he shouldn't do this, but Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Louis' forehead. "Good night, sunshine," he whispered, before he took the empty cups and plates and carried them into the kitchen as silently as possible. What was he getting himself into? 

 

**L**

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was greeted by the amazing smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. He yawned as he stretched, his eyes still closed as he breathed in the smell of food.  

"Good morning! You woke up just in time. I made us some breakfast before we have to head to work," a familiar voice said. A familiar voice that definitely didn't sound like Zayn. 

Louis opened his eyes, blinking a few times because of the bright sunlight that was filling the room. A warm blanket fell off of him as he sat up, running a hand through his hair, and he took in his surroundings: floor to ceiling windows, white wood…he was still at Harry's.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I totally crashed on your couch last night. Why didn't you wake me? I could have gone home," Louis apologized, a bit embarrassed. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he had been so comfortable sitting next to Harry and watching Grease. It had been easy, relaxing…something he wasn’t used to. And Zayn was going to be pissed if he ever found out.

"It's fine. You were sleeping so peacefully…I didn't have a heart to wake you up. And I don't mind. Niall stays a lot of the time as well. I like having some company," Harry smiled, offering Louis a hand to help him up. 

"How late is it?" Louis asked, as he got up off the couch, Harry’s hand warm in his.

"7:30."

"Oh fuck, I never make it back home in time to get changed for work…" Louis panicked, rubbing his face furiously to wake himself up. Liam was going to murder him. 

"I already took care of that. I found some clothes in my closet that might fit you. You might have to roll up the legs of the jeans, but besides that, they should fit," Harry said reassuringly with another smile, and Louis felt the relief wash over him. He couldn't afford to be late again. That meant he still had 45 minutes to get ready, which made him so happy, he wanted to cry. 

"Thank you so much. Liam would have killed me if I was late again. You probably just saved my job," he sighed, almost hugging Harry, but instead taking the plate of food Harry handed him and collapsing back onto the couch.

"No problem. And just a little thing you should probably know…Liam would never fire you. He praises you all the time and he told me that he hates to play the mean boss sometimes, but that's how you keep your employees under control." Harry laughed. "He really likes you, Louis. Says you’re one of the best he’s hired in ages. And Liam isn't the most punctual person either. But don't tell him I told you that.”

Louis laughed, looking at him in surprise. He couldn't believe what Harry done for him just in the past twelve or so hours. Harry was too good to his friends…too good to Louis. And Liam liked him? He was an extremely good actor with the bad boss thing, then, because Louis was still mildly intimidated by him. Louis mood immediately took a turn for the better and a huge smile fought its way to his face. 

"You're definitely something else, Styles," he laughed, standing up and pulling Harry into a tight hug. 

"Um...you're welcome…" Harry said, his voice muffled against Louis’ shoulder, and when Louis let him go, he saw that Harry was blushing yet again. Fucking adorable. Louis sat down and pulled Harry down onto the couch next to him, picking up his fork and piling it high with eggs.

"And now let's eat, I'm starving."

......

Louis' good mood persisted until the moment he walked out the front door of the flower shop with Harry.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was fucking worried, Lou! You could have at least called me or sent me a text. I had to walk all the way over here and try to meet you at work just to see if you were even alive!" a black haired guy ranted, waving his hands angrily through the air, and Louis groaned, closing his eyes as the beginnings of a headache began to appear.

"Do you wanna continue where we stopped yesterday, then?" Louis hissed back, embarrassed that Harry had to witness a typical fight. He mouthed an apology into Harry's direction as he walked towards Zayn, and Harry just waved it away. 

Apparently Zayn hadn't noticed Harry until now, because his eyes wandered from Louis over to Harry and back to Louis, angrier than they had been before. 

"Oh wow," Zayn said, rolling his eyes and gesturing in Harry’s direction. "You spent the night with him? Of course you fucking did, you're even wearing his clothes. Is this your revenge? Do you wanna hurt me the way I hurt you?"

Louis snorted and shook his head in disbelief. Was Zayn being serious? Did he really think that lowly of Louis? Harry's eyes went wide in shock, and Louis definitely didn't want Harry to be dragged into this fight.

"Of course you slept with him. As if I didn’t notice that you stare at him all the time," Zayn laughed hysterically, and Louis held up a hand.

"Woah, okay, how about you calm the fuck down and leave Harry alone. He was the one who offered me a place to stay after YOU confessed that you cheated on me not once, but multiple times. I didn't sleep with Harry, for fuck's sake. I thought you knew me, but since you apparently don’t, I would never ever cheat on you, no matter the reason, you fucking idiot,” Louis snapped. It was just like always, they started fighting before the day even began. He was so tired of it. He was so tired, he could cry of exhaustion. He felt tears building in his eyes again and he blinked them back quickly. 

"I have to go. Thank you for everything, Harry. I definitely owe you," he said quickly, trying to keep his shit together. He squeezed Harry's arm, before walking over to work without another word to Zayn. He tried to walk as quickly as he could, trying to get away from Zayn and Harry before he cried in front of either of them.

"Louis, wait," he heard Zayn shouting from behind him, but he ignored him as he entered the tattoo shop and locked the door behind him. 

He slid down the wall behind the counter and buried his face in his arms.  _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why was everything so fucked up?_  He felt his breathing hitch as tears spilled onto his cheeks, and he didn’t even bother to wipe them away. He just wanted to feel happy and safe in the arms of someone he loved, but he couldn’t even do that with the man who was supposed to be his for the rest of his life. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t carry on like this. He wanted to go home…but he wasn’t even sure if he knew where home was anymore.

"Louis?"

Louis jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw kind brown eyes, and Liam took a seat next to him, arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, looking worried. Louis wiped his face quickly, swiping Harry’s sweater under his eyes as he sniffled. 

"Sorry, fuck, I’m sorry. I didn't know you were already here. I'll start working immediately," Louis babbled, wiping his face again and trying to get himself under control.

"Hey, hey. No, don't worry. That doesn't matter right now. What's wrong, Louis?"

"It's nothing," Louis replied, fumbling with the laces of his shoes. 

Liam looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It’s obviously something. You can't tell me you're doing fine, because you’re definitely not fine at all."

"It's been a few rough days. I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now.” 

"Okay...but you know you can come to me if you need anything, right? I may be your boss, but I can be a friend too." Liam offered, a genuine smile on his face. Louis hiccupped.

"Thank you, Liam. I appreciate it," Louis said, forcing himself to smile back.

Liam patted his back. "Okay and now you take the day off. Get some rest and do something good for yourself." Louis wanted to protest, but Liam waved it aside. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Someone left you a flower and a note.” Liam handed Louis a pink tulip and the note. Louis wiped his eyes once more and read the note attached to the flower.

 

**Pink Tulip**

**Caring**

**I know it’s hard, but keep smiling .xx**

Louis turned the note over a few times to see if there was a name or something on it, but there wasn’t. 

"Seems like someone has a secret admirer," Liam said, nudging Louis gently in the ribs, and Louis let out a watery laugh, walking towards the back door to avoid anyone possibly waiting for him in the street.  

            Louis lifted the tulip to his nose and smelled it as he walked outside into the weak sunlight. He couldn’t even imagine who could be leaving the flowers there for him. Obviously someone who was close, and someone that could evade Liam’s watchful eye. He had thought maybe Harry at first. He was the obvious choice, since he owned a flower shop, but Harry had been with him all morning…so it couldn’t be him. It looked like Liam was right…Louis had a secret admirer. Now the only question was who…and why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys, been working aaaaaaaalllllllll week and I just now found a free few hours to finish this chapter up. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, feel free to comment (me and Ness love the comments tbh) All the love xx  
> ~L and V

**H**

            Harry felt distracted most of the day, so much so that he almost gave three customers the wrong arrangement of flowers. He just couldn’t stop thinking about that morning and what he’d witnessed. When he’d first met Zayn, he’d thought that Zayn was a pretty nice guy, other than the fact that he was dating the guy that Harry sort of kind of liked. He had been gentle with Louis, at least it had seemed so to Harry. But the look on Louis’ face as Zayn accused him of doing stuff that Louis definitely wouldn’t do, that was just too much for Harry to handle. Louis had been on the verge of tears, Harry knew it, and all he’d wanted to do was pull Louis into his arms and take him back upstairs for another cup of tea and maybe a totally platonic cuddle on the couch. But, of course, it wasn’t Harry’s job to make Louis feel better. It was supposed to be Zayn’s, but Harry wasn’t sure if Zayn was really the right man for the job anymore.

            He brushed his hair out of his eyes as a very irritated customer left the shop, and then groaned, propping his chin on his hands, his elbows on the desk. He was just mentally exhausted, and was dying to get upstairs and message Louis to see if he was alright.

            The door jingled and Harry straightened at once, putting on his best smile for his next customer, but his business smile turned into a real one as he saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

            “Mum!” Harry cried, flinging himself around the counter and into his mother’s arms. He was a momma’s boy and he knew it, but he didn’t really care what other people thought, and right now was as good a time as any for him to have a few minutes with the person he loved most in the world.

            “Harry, sweetie! You’re very excited to see me, goodness. Is everything alright?” His mum asked, hugging him back and then holding him at arm’s length and surveying him with that look in her eye only a mother could have.

            “Things are fine, as far as the flower shop. I just missed you, that’s all,” Harry hugged his mother again, but his mother backed away slightly, giving him a sideways look.

            “There’s something you’re not telling me, Harry…is it a boy? Does my baby like a boy?” His mum started to get extremely excited, and Harry blushed furiously, shushing her even though there was no one in the store but them.

            “Mum, I’m working, you can’t just ask me about my mainly nonexistent love life!” Harry whispered, and his mum laughed.

            “Course I can, honey, I’m your mum. Now, tell me all about him. Name, age, height if you must, hobbies, job, I wanna know it all.” His mum pinched his cheek and took a seat on the stool behind the counter, leaving Harry to stand, twisting his hands together in front of him.

            “I…well…okay, fine. His name is Louis, and I actually met him right here in the shop.”

            “Always knew this shop was good for something other than flowers…” Anne muttered, and Harry gaped at her until she waved her hand for him to continue.

            “Louis is just…if I had a picture, I’d show you, because he’s just beautiful. That’s the best word I can use to describe Louis Tomlinson.” Harry blushed a bit more as he pictured Louis in his mind, rumpled from sleep and curled on his couch, but he snapped back to the present almost immediately, continuing. “He’s really sweet and likes his tea a certain way, and his hair is always perfect, even when he says it’s messy. I wasn’t sure about him at first cause he came in here claiming that flowers weren’t a good gift for a significant other, but I think the idea of flowers may be growing on him now, just a little bit. He’s a tattoo artist at Liam’s place, and he’s fantastic. He did the tiger on my thigh that I got for Dad, and it’s more than perfect. I’ll have to send you a picture later. The only thing is he’s taken. He’s gonna be a married man soon, and there’s not much I can do about that, so it’s basically all for nothing, but I can’t help it, Mum. Every time I see him or hear his name or even think about him, my tummy gets all squirmy and I blush and I just want to be around him all the time, learn more about him, and wow I’m talking fast…”

            Harry stopped to breathe, and his mum just stared at him, her mouth slightly open and a fond look in her eyes.

            “You know, it’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen you talk about someone with so much passion…Louis is a lucky man to have you in his life.”

            “But Mum, it can’t happen, remember? This whole crush, or whatever it is, it’s pointless for me to pursue, because in the end, even if I did tell him or something crazy like that, he would still be marrying Zayn, and there’s nothing I can do to stop that.” Harry sighed dejectedly. His heart, which always beat at a hundred miles a minute when he thought about Louis, sank in his chest as the realization, once again, crashed over him. He again wondered if Louis was doing okay after this morning, and whether he should just call him or something, but he then realized, with another sinking feeling in his gut, that he didn’t have Louis’ number.

            The door tinkled again and Harry and Anne both looked up. It took all Harry had in him not to panic, because there was Louis, a beanie smashed over his messy hair and an old shirt and jeans fitting tight to his body. In other words, Louis looked amazing and Harry couldn’t believe that his mother was right there, witnessing his internal breakdown.

            “Umm…hey, Lou. What’s up? You…you alright?” Harry asked slowly, taking a few steps towards Louis. He could hear his mum suck in a breath of recognition behind him, but he ignored her for now.

            “Yeah, m’alright, I guess. Here, I wanted to give your clothes back. Figured if I was gonna take your advice from last night, I might not wanna be doing it wearing your clothes. Thanks for letting me borrow them…and for letting me stay. I really owe you one, or like, five, whichever is your fancy.”

            Harry took the clothes wordlessly, not sure if he could say anything without his voice coming out in a squeak. Louis’ cheekbones looked prominent as he bit the inside of his cheek, and Harry closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before turning and holding a hand out towards his mum.

            “I guess I should do introductions or summat…Lou, this is my mum. Mum, this is Louis.”

            Harry’s mum rose from her chair and came around the desk, smiling in a very friendly way. Louis held out his hand, but she crushed him to her in a huge hug that seemed to knock the breath out of him.

            “You can call me Anne, love. Harry’s told me so much about you,” Anne said, drawing out the vowel of ‘so’ and leaving Harry rolling his eyes in an attempt to cover up how red his face was. Louis looked from Harry to Anne and smirked, though Harry could see that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

            “Has he now? There’s not much to tell, to be honest. Just a tattoo artist trying to find his way in London and getting ready for a wedding…awesome.”

            Louis’ voice broke on the word wedding and Harry winced, seeing the tightness of Louis’ lips and the stiffness of his posture, but he kept his face impassive, not wanting to make Louis tell the whole story to his mum moments after meeting her.

            “Well, you seem like a very sweet man. Your fiancé is very lucky to have you, if what Harry tells me is right.”

            “Mum, please,” Harry moaned in a whisper, and Anne waved her hand at him.

            “Alright, alright. You have a lovely day, Louis.”

            Louis nodded to her and then turned to Harry, moving his head in the direction of the door and indicating for Harry to follow him. Harry handed his clothes to his mum and followed Louis outside, his heart beating a little faster than was necessary.

            “I’m going to talk to him tonight.”

            Harry barely heard Louis, but it was enough to get him to stop in his tracks, turning to face Louis.

            “Are you?”

            “Yeah…yeah, I am. Someone has to, and it sure as hell won’t be him,” Louis grumbled, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

            “Are you sure this is what you want?”

            Louis looked up at him, contemplating his words, and Harry braced himself to be yelled at, to be put in his place, but Louis just bit his lip, looking down.

            “I’m not sure what I want right now. What I do know, though, is that I love Zayn, and I want to work this out with him. What happens next happens, and I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. I just…I need to do one thing at a time here, and fixing things with him is first on my list.”

            Harry nodded, agreeing at once, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to tell Louis to leave Zayn. He wasn’t going to force his opinions about this on Louis, especially since those opinions were extremely biased and based off of feelings that Harry shouldn’t even have for Louis.

            “Lou, can I…umm…can I hug you?” Harry asked after a moment of silence. He normally would have just gone in for the hug, but Louis seemed tense and Harry wanted to make sure before invading his personal space. Louis shrugged, so Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tightly to his chest. He could feel the bit of Louis’ hair peeking out from his beanie tickling his nose, still smelling faintly like his own shampoo, and he swallowed hard, his heart beating out of control. Louis seemed to go boneless in his arms, just falling into the hug, and Harry squeezed tighter, making sure he put all of his unsaid emotions into it.

            “You’re so warm and cuddly…like a fucking giant teddy,” Louis’ voice was muffled against Harry’s chest, and Harry sighed, the words going straight to his heart and making it swell.

            “Just wanted to make you feel a bit better, and to wish you luck tonight.”

            “Thank you, Hazza. Thanks for everything. You don’t know how much it means to me to have a friend like you.” Louis said, pulling away, and Harry ignored the pang in his stomach at the word ‘friend’.

            Louis smiled, a faint but true smile, and walked down the street. Harry forced himself to turn around and go back into the shop, leaning against the door for a few moments to get his bearings again.

            “He seemed sad…but I think you cheered him up a bit. You do have a bit of a talent for that,” his mum said, and Harry stood straight, heading for the counter and his mum.

            “He’s dealing with a lot right now…just wish I could help him out,” Harry responded, giving his mum another tight squeeze.

            “Just being there for him will do him all the good in the world,” Anne replied, and Harry kissed her cheek, walking her to the door.

            “Bye, Mum. Have a safe trip back home,” Harry called, blowing his mother a kiss, and she caught it before walking off. Harry turned back to his store and hurried over to the counter, picking up his clothes and holding them close to him. He could still smell Louis faintly on them, and he sighed. He really needed to move on from this crush.

 

**L**

 

            Louis found himself standing at his and Zayn’s front door a lot sooner than he had expected, and it took him a few minutes to force himself to unlock the door and go in. All of his thoughts were swirling in his mind, some that he had no memory of ever having thought before, and some that were familiar. All he knew was that talking this out with Zayn was going to fix everything, and that’s what he needed right now.

            “Zayn? You home, babe?” Louis called, flicking the hall light on and walking towards the main room. He heard a shuffling noise and as he entered the main room, he saw a disheveled Zayn coming out from his bedroom, looking like he’d slept all day. He was wearing a t-shirt that Louis didn’t even know he had, but it wasn’t like he gave any attention to Zayn’s wardrobe. His eyes were baggy and he looked pretty bad. Louis swallowed and continued to talk, since Zayn had stopped short at the sight of him. “Look, I know that things kind of…took a turn for the worse this morning, and I know that it’s been hard between us lately, but if you’re willing, I’d like to just sit down and talk about this.”

            Zayn just stared at him, and Louis bit his lip, waiting for an answer, good or bad. He just wanted to get this over with so that the weight of guilt and sadness would lift off his chest.

            “Yeah, alright.”

            Louis barely heard Zayn’s mumble, but it was enough for him. He let out a huge breath and walked quickly to the couch, collapsing on it and waiting as Zayn slouched over to him and sat down opposite him. Louis didn’t know if Zayn didn’t want him touching him, but he put a hand on his knee, looking him right in the eye as he spoke.

            “I just want to address something before we say anything more. I know you cheated on me. With multiple people. And I’m willing to, in a sense, forgive you for that. That doesn’t mean I’m not still royally pissed off with you, but I just needed to get that out there.”

            Zayn’s lips lifted in a small smile, Louis’ sass always getting that kind of reaction out of him, no matter how subtle, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

            “I guess I may have overreacted when I saw you at Harry’s. I just figured after the cheating thing, you’d want to hurt me in every way possible, and sometimes, the way you look at him makes me uneasy. Like you’re thinking of going after him instead of being with your fiancé. Sometimes I think I’m not enough for you.”

            Louis had to use a lot of self-control not to roll his eyes. In truth, he understood what Zayn was saying, sort of, but it was like Zayn was trying to lay the blame on him when he was the one who had cheated in the first place and started this whole mess. But he wanted to work it out, and he would have to compromise to make that work.

            “Z, we’ve been together for seven years. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for you?”

            Zayn shook his head, reaching to cover Louis’ hand, which was still on his knee, with his own. “Well…no, of course you haven’t. You’ve always been there for me, ever since we were children. I just get scared sometimes, and I think you do too.”

            “Of course I get scared. Being together for this long, getting married, those are big things.” _Really big things_ , the voice in Louis’ head whispered, but he ignored it. “I just wish that if you wanted to talk to me about something, you would actually talk to me instead of yelling. Like the other morning when you were yelling at me for getting drunk and sleeping all day. In retrospect, I should have remembered that we were going to do things together, but how was I supposed to remember details when I was drunk? And you were also drinking, and you know how I get when I drink, but you did nothing to stop me, so I really don’t understand why you had to snap at me.”

            “I…well, I just had the day all planned out and you kind of ruined my only day off.” Zayn said back, and his voice had an edge to it, like he was about to start arguing again. Louis took a deep breath to steady himself and keep his slight fury under control.

            “I guess I’d be mad too, but there still wasn’t any reason to get so fired up.” Zayn nodded in agreement, and Louis pressed on. “And today in front of the flower shop. What the hell was that about? You really should trust me more, you know? Harry is a kind person who wanted to help me when I was hurting and I let him. There’s nothing wrong with that. Yeah, I was exhausted and I fell asleep on his couch, but that’s it. Nothing happened between us. I don’t want our relationship to look like shit to other people. I didn’t enjoy you screaming at me right in front of Harry.’

            “I thought you had cheated on me! What was I supposed to do, take you for a nice walk down the road and talk it out over tea, huh?” Zayn’s voice was rising now, and Louis cleared his throat before speaking calmly, remembering what Harry had said about this being the key to making their relationship, something he cared a lot about, work.

            “I know. It was all a huge mess, and this is why we are talking about it right now. It’s been rough lately. We’ve had our issues in the past and in the present, but let’s face it. I love you, so much, and I want us to work. I really do.”

            Louis swallowed as the words left his mouth, because somewhere in the deepest part of his brain, he wondered faintly if he truly and completely meant what he was saying.

            “I want you, Lou, and only you. The…umm, the others, they didn’t mean anything, I swear to you, they didn’t. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done, but if you have it in you to forgive me, I would be eternally grateful.” Zayn’s big brown eyes widened as Louis took his time answering.

            “As I said before, I do forgive you, a little bit.”

            “A little is enough for me,” Zayn breathed, leaning in and cupping Louis’ cheeks, bringing him in for a kiss. Louis kissed him back and they broke apart, holding hands.

            “I’m so sorry, Z, but I promised Liam I’d come over tonight. I’ve got to get going. But when I get home…” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and Zayn made a noise that almost sounded like content purring.

            “I will await your return.”

            As Louis left the apartment, the warm winter air lifted his fringe off his forehead just a bit. Louis walked towards the main road to catch a cab, feeling as though all of the weight on his chest from before had tripled, and he couldn’t explain that at all.

 

***

            Louis breathed in the slightly humid morning air as he walked back from Liam’s. He had decided to stay the night, not feeling sober enough to walk home in the dark. He had texted Zayn this time, letting him know where he would be staying, and Zayn hadn’t texted back, so Louis could only assume that he was fine with it.

            Louis unlocked the door to their apartment and toed off his shoes at the door. He knew Zayn would still be asleep, because he slept until noon on the days he didn’t have to work, and Louis was really hoping for a nice cuddle and a short nap before truly starting his day.

            He quietly walked down the hallway and he heard a thump, his eyebrows creasing in confusion. The one thing that popped into his head, he shoved away immediately, because Zayn wouldn’t dare. Maybe Zayn just fell off the bed or something, or hit his arm on the headboard in the midst of a bad dream. That had happened before.

            Louis pushed open his and Zayn’s bedroom door, and stopped dead in the doorway, a mix of emotions welling up inside him. Zayn was not asleep, quite the contrary, because on the bed were two bodies, not one, and Zayn was buried balls deep in the mystery man, thrusting as though his life depended on it. Through the haze of anger and disappointment and sadness, Louis noticed that Zayn was also not wearing a condom. Louis just gaped at the scene before him, trying to find words, and finally, Zayn’s cry of “Fuck, you feel so good, you’re so perfect for me,” set him off.

            “Should’ve known better than to trust you. And bareback too…fucking hell, Zayn, I didn’t know you had it in ya. But I guess seven years just isn’t enough for you to care about me, eh?”

            Zayn froze and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Louis, and Louis didn’t even let him get a word out. He turned and stalked from the apartment, walking faster than he thought he could. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. All he knew was that, had he stayed in the apartment, he would have ripped the balls off of both of them, and possibly killed Zayn in his anger. He wasn’t turning around, he was never going back. Zayn had crossed the line more times than one, and Louis was done. He was just fucking done with all of it.

            Louis found himself walking down the street to work fifteen minutes later, still not knowing where exactly he was headed, but knowing that he needed to be with someone who understood, and two of those people were bound to be on this street somewhere.

            A honking horn startled him and he whirled around to see Zayn getting out of a cab, his hair a mess and a shirt that definitely wasn’t his on backwards.

            “Louis…Louis, wait…” Zayn called breathlessly, but Louis didn’t stop until Zayn’s hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned sharply, almost knocking over one of Harry’s flower displays. He was angry, and he was going to let Zayn have it.

 

**H**

            Harry was just finishing up his morning preparations for the day when he heard shouting from outside, and he knew one of the voices was one he recognized…he’d recognize Louis’ voice anywhere. He didn’t want to just walk out the front door into an argument, though, because that could be incredibly awkward for him, so he slipped out his side door into the small alley between his and Liam’s tattoo shop, walking to the end and peering around the corner. Louis was standing with his front to Harry, yelling at the top of his voice at a dark haired man Harry immediately recognized as Zayn. By the look on Louis’ face, this was serious. Harry had never seen him this angry.

            “-the actual fuck! You…we fucking talked this out, I thought we were okay, and then you go fucking another guy. I trusted you! I gave you more chances than you deserved, and you just threw it all away for a bit of cock. What the hell is wrong with you?”

            “Louis, I didn’t…” Zayn tried to speak, but Louis was not having it.

            “Harry, what’s going on?” came a voice from behind Harry, and Harry jumped, but it was only Liam, peering around Harry to see what was happening.

            “Zayn…Louis…huge fight, cheating…” Harry mumbled, listing things shortly so he wouldn’t miss what was happening.

            “I bet he was there when we talked this out…you’re wearing the same fucking shirt and it’s not yours or mine, I know that for a fact.” When Zayn didn’t say anything to that, Louis seemed to deflate a little, and Harry knew that Louis’ accusation had been correct. Anger welled up in Harry, but this was most definitely not something he wanted to get in the middle of, so he stayed where he was.

            “Louis, he didn’t mean anything…and he was already over when you were there before…I couldn’t just tell him to leave, and then things just kind of happened…please, Louis, one more chance,” Zayn pleaded, and Louis’ lips hardened into a line, his eyes bright with anger.

            “I’m gonna fucking kill him…” Liam growled, and he tried to push past Harry, but Harry held him back with some difficulty.

            “I can’t believe you. I honestly can’t…how could you? No, you know what, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck your boy toys, fuck our entire relationship. We’re done. I’ll come get my stuff from your place later. Don’t…fucking…argue with me, I’ve made my decision, now just leave.”

            Louis looked away from Zayn, and Zayn just sighed, walking to the edge of the sidewalk and hailing a taxi. Louis didn’t move until Zayn was gone, and then he sank down next to Harry’s white rose display, his face in his hands. Harry and Liam looked at each other, and Liam let out a sigh.

            “I’m gonna head in to work…take care of him, yeah? If you need anything, just text me, mate.”

            Harry nodded and Liam walked back up the alley to his side door. Harry waited until he was inside before coming out of his hiding spot and walking towards Louis. Louis didn’t appear to be crying, but he hadn’t lifted his face from his hands and Harry wasn’t quite sure how to comfort him without crossing any lines. Eventually he just sat down next to him, not touching him, but just allowing Louis to become aware that someone else was there.

            Louis looked up at once, his eyes red but his face clear of any tears. He swallowed hard and Harry waited for him to speak.

            “Did…did you hear all of it?” Louis asked, his voice coming out a bit croaky, and Harry bit his lip, nodding.

            “Guess I’m just a fucking idiot then,” Louis mumbled, and Harry shook his head furiously.

            “No you’re not. You’re wonderful and lovely and…” Harry couldn’t go on without giving away everything he had worked so hard to conceal from Louis these past few weeks, so he just trailed off. Louis sighed and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, sniffing. Harry put his arm carefully around Louis’ shoulders, hugging him lightly and praying that he didn’t cry. At least, not out here. He didn’t want Louis to be embarrassed later.

            “Wanna come in…I’ll make you a cuppa and you can sleep on my couch…” Harry suggested slowly, and Louis nodded, climbing to his feet and walking into Harry’s shop without another word. Harry pulled himself up and looked down the street, debating for one small moment about finding Zayn and beating the living crap out of him, but deciding that Louis needed him more right now, and with that, he followed Louis into his shop, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**H**

Harry didn’t want to leave Louis alone after what had just happened, but he had never closed the shop before and he had five huge parties coming in for flowers today. He led Louis upstairs, brewed a quick cup of tea, and set it down on the table. Louis was staring at the wall, not speaking, and Harry didn’t try to make him.

“Lou, m’gonna go to work now…if you need me I’ll be just downstairs, okay?” Harry said softly, and Louis just gave a small nod. Harry’s heart ached, but he left Louis alone with his tea and his thoughts and hurried downstairs into a babble of voices, his first appointment having arrived ten minutes early.

He just couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, however, and ended up calling his last two groups of people and telling them he’d get to them tomorrow, closing the shop two hours early. He felt that today was an exception to his never closing rule, because he had a very sad man in his apartment, one whom he liked very much.

Harry hurried up the stairs and Louis turned, blinking blearily at him from the couch, seeming to have just woken up from a nap. Harry made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Louis, and neither of them said anything for a bit. Harry figured that Louis would talk if he wanted to, but Louis didn’t seem ready to say anything, so Harry’s thoughts turned to Zayn. He couldn't believe that Zayn had cheated on Louis _again_ , according to what he’d heard anyway. Harry despised people who cheated on their significant others. In his opinion, there was no excuse for betraying someone you love in any way, but most especially in that way. In the movies, someone got cheated on and they found the love of their life two seconds later, but in real life, it ruined someone to their very core. And when Harry looked at Louis, he had the physical proof what cheating did to people. Louis’ eyes were very red, though still no sign of tears, and his entire body was slumped against the couch. Harry just wanted to wrap him in blankets and hold him. 

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Harry. I'll look for somewhere else to stay tomorrow, if it's alright. I just -," Louis finally said, his voice sounding broken.

"Shhh!" Harry cut him short, restraining himself from rubbing Louis’ thigh to comfort him. "You can stay as long as you want, Lou. Don’t worry about being a bother, I told you I don’t mind the company. And I think you need that company right now.”

Louis smiled, but it was a forced smile, Harry was sure of it. Louis nodded, though, and that seemed sincere to Harry. They lapsed into silence for a bit more, Harry unsure of what to do to make Louis feel better. He just seemed a bit beyond Harry’s help, and that just made Harry feel worse about the entire situation.

"Harry..." Louis spoke up again, squeezing his eyes shut as the words stuck in his throat. Harry almost reached out for Louis’ hand but stopped himself immediately, not wanting Louis to think he was making a move on him or something.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, facing Louis and waiting patiently for him to go on. 

"I…would you…umm…would you mind coming with me when I pick my stuff up? I really have no right to ask you, but I don’t want to go alone and I might need the support in case…in case Zayn is there…” Louis looked at the floor, not making eye contact with Harry. Harry knew that Louis has struggled to ask that, and felt it was better not to mention that he had already planned to go with him. He wasn’t going to let Louis go there by himself. He had intended to go with Louis the moment Louis had told Zayn he’d be back to get his stuff.

"I planned on helping you anyway, but of course I’ll come. We can take my car so we don’t have to walk, if that’s alright with you…" Harry replied, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on Louis’ arm. Louis seemed relieved, and relaxed just a tiny bit at Harry’s touch.

....

When Harry and Louis arrived at Zayn's flat a few hours later, Harry could feel how tense Louis was standing next to him, but who wouldn't be? Harry hoped they wouldn't run into Zayn, because he wasn't sure if he could control his temper this time. Louis had managed to get the entire story out to Harry after a bit, how he and Zayn had talked and they were fine and then Louis came home to find Zayn in bed with another man and had run out. Harry felt even worse for Louis after he heard the full story, and he could tell how much Louis hated being here in his and Zayn's flat. Harry watched him rushing from one room to another, grabbing clothes and books here and there. Louis had decided to leave all the furniture behind, since it would only remind him of his ex-fiancé, and that was the last thing he wanted or needed.

While Louis was packing his bags, Harry stayed in the big, artsy living room, looking around. Louis had mentioned that Zayn was an artist during one of their conversations before, but Harry somehow didn't expect him to show off his own art in his own flat. As much as he hated Zayn, though, Harry had to admit that Zayn was proper talented. Harry scanned the walls and walked forward to examine some of the artwork, and then his eyes caught onto something else that wasn’t framed. Next to some framed paintings were lots of Polaroid pictures of Zayn with Louis, or them with friends. The corners of Harry’s mouth formed a small smile, when his eyes caught sight of an old photo of Louis. His hair looked a bit straighter that it did now, his beard was nonexistent, replaced with a smooth, baby faced Louis, and he was wearing tight red pants, a blue and white striped shirt, and suspenders. He couldn't have been older than 17 or 18. In Harry's opinion, he looked incredibly cheeky, and Harry found that he didn’t mind one bit. 

"Oi, Curly. What are you doing?" he heard Louis' voice before he turned, seeing Louis staring at him, three bags in his hands.

"I'm admiring your cheeky little 17 year old self," Harry countered, amusement in his voice. Louis moved forward, confused, but when he saw the wall of pictures, his confusion faded. 

"I was 19, actually," he said, rolling his eyes playfully and showing more of a smile than Harry had seen all day.

"Even better! That means that instead of cheeky, I can tell you that you looked like a hot twink," Harry laughed, mimicking Louis' pose from the picture and earning another eye-roll from Louis. 

"A hot twink? More like funny and adorable," Louis insisted, sitting down on the couch and starting to pack away his laptop into his backpack.

"Nah, I'd say you looked handsome and rugged." Harry blushed at his own words, but before Louis could say anything else, they heard the front door open and close. Within seconds, the small smile on Louis’ face vanished, replaced by tension and a hint of hurt. Harry shot him an encouraging look, hoping things would go a bit smoother than they had earlier today. No matter what happened next, Harry had Louis' back, and they could leave immediately if they had to, because Louis seemed to have packed all of the things he wanted to take with him.

"Louis? Are you home?" Zayn shouted, seeming to make a big circle around the rest of the flat without looking in the main room first, clearly checking every other room in the house. Neither Harry nor Louis moved at all, knowing that they couldn’t get out before Zayn reached this room. In a matter of minutes, Zayn wandered into the main room and spotted not only Louis, who was swinging his backpack onto his back, but Harry, who was still standing by the wall of pictures. When he caught sight of Louis, he looked almost a bit relieved, but as soon as he spotted Harry, his jaw visibly clenched. 

"There are you. And you brought a guest, apparently," he muttered, sounding angry.

"Don't worry. We’re leaving now anyway," Louis hissed. Harry could hear the annoyance in his voice and his discomfort became more pronounced. It was almost hard being in the same room with them, that’s how much tension there was. He had silently promised Louis that he’d be there for him and support him in everything that happened, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he was intruding into something extremely personal. It wasn't like he had been a friend of the family for years. He barely knew Zayn, and, he secretly thought to himself, that was probably for the better.  

"Can we talk again, please?" Zayn spoke up again, reaching out for Louis' arm, but Louis moved away from him and closer to Harry, putting as much distance between himself and his ex as he could. 

"I don't think there is anything else to say," Louis grumbled, not even facing Zayn anymore.

"You can't break up with me, babe. We're engaged. What will we tell all of our friends? Our families? I'm sorry, Lou. This won't happen again. I promise," Zayn begged with watery eyes, but Harry had a suspicious feeling that they were fake. With the way Zayn had treated Louis, he couldn’t possibly love him enough to cry over him leaving. Or maybe Zayn didn’t think that Louis would leave him. Harry couldn't help but think about how fucked up this situation was, but his main concern was for Louis. 

"First of all, stop calling me babe. You and I are done with each other. I couldn't give a fuck on your empty promises. And how about we tell them the truth? That you decided to throw away the last 7 years, and that you cheated multiple times on me, even after you promised to stop cheating. Oh, and how about we tell them that you not only risked your own health by fucking a random dude without protection, but mine as well. Fuck, I can't believe it. Not only do I have to move out and drag all my stuff with me, but I have to get tested, and watch me end up with an STD because of your stupidity," Louis ranted, clenching his fists so tight that Harry could see his knuckles whiten. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Zayn tensing as well. He mentally prepared himself to witness another fight between the two of them. He had only heard them fighting a few times, but according to Louis, fighting was part of their relationship almost daily. He slowly started to understand how  _tiring_ this must have really been for Louis. 

"Will is not a random dude, for fuck's sake! As if I would risk my own health like that -"

"Are you trying to tell me this guy is not a one-time-thing?" Louis cut him short, advancing a step towards Zayn, and to Harry’s surprise, Zayn didn't reply. This silence was deafening in Harry's opinion. He didn't think their situation could get any worse, but apparently he was wrong. If Zayn had feelings for this other guy, that just made this entire situation ten times worse.

"I…you…you were never there, Louis. You only ever talked about your work and I felt alone, okay? And when I met Will, he gave me all the things that I missed between us. He saw my needs, when you didn't."

Louis clenched his eyes shut for a moment and huffed out a breath, rubbing his hands on his face. Harry wanted to pick Louis up and get him out of here before this got nasty, but apparently, Zayn wasn’t done.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I wish we could fix this. I just miss the old you. I know you want to fix this too, because you still love me," he continued, his voice barely audible. 

"No. No, we can’t fix this. Not this time. And right now, I don't think I love you anymore. Maybe, _maybe_ , deep down I love you as a friend, but if truth be told, all of this, us, doesn't work anymore. And the saddest part is that you changed too. You changed a lot, but you’re laying all the blame on me. I stayed faithful and you blame me for the fact that you went out there and looked for someone to fix you. I expected so much more from you, Zayn. I can't even put in words how much you’ve disappointed me."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite!" Zayn nearly shouted, gesturing wildly at Harry. "And what are  _you_  doing with this guy? You brought him to help you move out? You stayed at his place overnight? I see the way you look at him. I can read you better than anyone else. I would bet my ass that you’ve at least made out with him, if not more. Not that he’s worth your time…I was so much better for you. But I guess that’s just your mistake then.”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Harry’d had enough. Harry might not have known Louis or Zayn for very long, but the fact that Zayn would accuse Louis of making out with him, even having sex with him, just to spite Zayn? And then blaming Louis for _his_ cheating issues? No. Harry was not about to stand by and watch Zayn do this to Louis.

"Okay, how about you shut the fuck up. Seriously, I’ve had enough. Do you even know Louis at all? Because I've only known him for a couple of weeks, and I know that he’d never cheat on anyone that he was with, no matter how lonely he got, or how much he wanted revenge. I can’t believe that you don’t realize what you’re doing…but let me spell it out for you. You’re hurting him with every word you say. But because he’s such a good person, he sat here and he took it for weeks, according to him, and all because he thought you loved him…that you cared enough about him to try and make this work. Relationships take two. It can’t just be one person making all the effort. And, with the amount of time you’ve been with Louis, you’d think you’d be able to see what affect your words have on him. But you keep on hurting him. Either you're super ignorant or simply stupid. And while you’re at it, why don’t you stop accusing me of ruining a relationship that you ruined. You don’t know anything about me, and even if Louis had wanted to have sex with me for revenge I never would have allowed it! I don’t know how many times we have to say it for you to understand, but I’ll say it one more time. Nothing happened between us. You were the one who went off and cheated on Louis. You threw away years of bonding, years of laughs and small arguments, years of falling in love, just because you were too much of a pathetic prick to actually talk to Louis about how you felt. If you ever try to talk to him again, I will personally come over here, rip your balls off, and stuff them down your throat. Do you understand me?" Harry ranted, not breathing throughout the entire thing. He never would have gone off on an almost complete stranger like that normally, but he was just so angry that Zayn had dragged him into this, and was trying to blame it all on Louis. All the pain he had witnessed on Louis' face over the past couple of days was enough. He turned to face Louis now, still breathing heavily, but speaking as kindly as he could. "Do you have your bags, Lou? I think we should go now."

Louis nodded and led Harry to the door without saying a word. Zayn opened his mouth, but Louis shot him a glare. "Don't you say a word to Harry. Or to me." And with that, he grabbed all of the luggage that was standing in the hallway with Harry's help, and they left the flat, slamming the door shut behind them. 

As they loaded all of the bags in the trunk of Harry's car, Harry realized what had actually just happened, what he had done, and his heart dropped. He grabbed Louis’ arm before he could walk around the car, his heart racing and his voice tight with fear. 

"Fuck. I…I am so, so sorry, Lou. I shouldn't have said anything. It just sorta…came out…" Harry apologized, fumbling for the right words, but to his surprise, Louis threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I should be the one to apologize. You shouldn’t have had to have witnessed that, and he never should have spoken to you like that. It's very flattering that you spoke up for me like that...wow," Louis exhaled. "I...can't thank you enough. You're a true friend, Harry."

A smile grew on Harry's face as Louis' finished what he was saying. They were proper friends now. Not that Louis hadn’t considered him a friend before, but Harry had always felt a bit awkward about calling Louis a friend, because he wasn’t sure how Louis categorized himself and Harry. He hugged Louis even tighter, not even thinking about letting him go. 

 

**L**

Louis just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Harry had stood up for him like that, especially right to Zayn’s face. Harry seemed, at least to Louis, like the peaceful, kind type, and that side of Harry made Louis equally terrified and intrigued. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if Harry would do that for his other friends, or if it had just been a one-time thing. Louis thought about all this as he stared at Harry, who was juggling about ten things in his arms, all that were going to be used in making dinner. Harry had insisted he cook for Louis, instead of going to McDonalds, like Louis had suggested. Louis didn’t want Harry to go to any trouble, but he found Harry’s rant on how bad fast food was for you too endearing to argue afterwards.

And now they were here, back in Harry's flat, making homemade pizza. To be exact, _Harry_ was cooking, since Louis had expressly warned him about his non-existent cooking skills. In the beginning, Harry had insisted that Louis help him, but after Louis cut himself while chopping the mozzarella, Harry figured it would be safer for him to watch him from afar.

Harry had changed into a pair of tight black sweatpants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and  **Styles #34**  was written in big fat black letters on his back. He’d fixed his long brown curls in a bun, so they wouldn't bother him while he was cooking. Of course, Louis had looked at Harry before and he had enjoyed the view, but he never realized how fit and beautiful Harry really was. He could see the muscles of Harry's back through the fabric of his shirt whenever he reached over to grab something from the counter next to him, and it made him feel weird, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

"How long have you been single?", Louis blurted out without even thinking about it. 

"Huh?" Harry looked at him, quite surprised by this question. 

"Sorry, I just wondered…" Louis added in a mumble, blushing at the boldness of his question. "You don't have to answer if you don’t want to…that was a really stupid question anyway…"

"Nah, it's okay," Harry smiled in response. "Quite a while now. Just haven't met anyone yet, at least not someone who turned my world upside down. Sure there have been a few relationships, but nothing that would be worth mentioning. I'm married to my shop, anyways."

"Your shop means everything to you, doesn't it?" Louis asked, and he smiled a bit as Harry’s face softened into a distant, contented expression.

"Yeah. It does. It's my passion. Wouldn't wanna do anything else with my life. I make people happy, or at least I seem to, and that’s all I ever wanted to do. I think it's just the same with your tattoos, right?" Harry said, kneading the dough. To Louis, it looked like Harry did everything with a passion; even the way he kneaded the dough impressed him. It made him chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Exactly it, yeah."

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, eying him out of the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t seem mad. If anything, he seemed happy. 

"It's just…I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you. You're so passionate about literally everything. I mean, you've been kneading the dough for about good ten minutes now."

Harry poked his tongue out at Louis. "A good dough it the secret to an even better pizza, my friend." And with that, Harry grabbed some flour and threw it right into Louis' face. Louis puffed out some air, blowing flour everywhere, and then he grinned devilishly. 

"You’re gonna get it now, Styles," he laughed as he reached around Harry and grabbed some flour, and before Harry could move to defend himself, Louis was rubbing it all over Harry's face, whose hands were stuck in the sticky dough and unable to stop Louis. He tried to free himself, tossing his head back and forth, laughter bubbling from his throat, but Louis didn't even think about letting him go. For the first time in ages, he felt so carefree and he wanted to hold onto this moment as long as he could. He felt something that he hadn’t felt truly in a very long time: happiness. When Harry managed to free himself, they were both still laughing loudly, and Louis noticed that Harry was smiling at Louis in a way that Louis couldn’t quite figure out what it meant. He didn’t mind, though. He liked it when Harry smiled.

"When you’ve calmed down, you could help me whisk the cream for the dessert?" Harry exhaled, still breathless, a huge genuine smile on his face. Louis couldn't help but return the smile as he stepped next to Harry, both of them covered in flour. He grabbed for the whisk with resolve and dipped it into the cream that Harry had already poured into a bowl earlier. He stirred back and forth clumsily until he admitted to himself that he had no clue how he was supposed to get this cream to do what Harry wanted. He could feel Harry side eying him, amused, and he decided that he didn’t have much choice.

"Um Haz..." he hesitated, already reddening with embarrassment. "How exactly do you whisk?"

Harry just giggled. "Oh, Louis. Okay, wait, let me show you." 

Before Louis could step aside to give Harry some space, he felt Harry stepping up behind him. Harry reached his arms around Louis and placed his hand on top of Louis'. Louis could feel the heat of Harry's body close to his own, but he was distracted almost at once as Harry started moving his hand rhythmically. 

"First of all, you have to loosen the grip on the whisk, Lou. You’re not trying to strangle a snake," he laughed, and Louis could feel his breath on the side of his neck. How the hell was he supposed to relax with Harry so close to him? "Relax," Harry whispered, and Louis forced himself to loosen up. 

"Good," Harry laughed quietly and Louis wondered if Harry would be standing this close to him if he knew what was running through Louis’ mind right now. "And now have a firm, but not too firm, grip on the whisk and start looping the whisk around the bowl. Now pick up the pace and don't stop until you're done. Et voilá - you're a proper whisking pro."

Louis could feel how Harry loosened the grip around his hand and let him do all the work by himself.

"Pick up the pace and don't stop until you're done?" Louis smirked as Harry stepped next to him, and Louis was slightly sad that Harry’s warmth was gone. "Are you sure you were talking about whisking?"

Harry buried his face in his hands, giggling, and Louis could tell that he was blushing. From then on, they kept working in silence, glancing at each other every once in a while. Louis couldn't believe how a simple thing such as whisking and making dirty jokes could make him feel so happy. He wasn't used to it anymore and he couldn't stop thinking about how Harry had told him that it was the simple things in life that mattered. For the first time, he had the feeling that he finally understood what Harry meant.

 

***

 

"Ugh. I'm so full," Louis announced as he let himself sink down on the couch next to Harry. "It was delicious, Haz."

"Better than some fast food, huh?" Harry teased, and Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"You'll never let this go, will ya?" he countered, pushing Harry playfully, and Harry just smiled. He suddenly sat up straight, seeming to have remembered something important.

"Oh I totally forgot about that, hold on."

Louis eyed Harry curiously as he fumbled in the pocket of his sweatpants. Moments later, Harry pulled something out that looked like a polaroid picture. 

"Please don't be mad at me, but I couldn't leave it behind," Harry said as he handed Louis the picture of him that they had been talking about earlier. Louis couldn't help himself; he started laughing loudly.

"You are  _SO_  weird, Haz."

"Hey...That's art. There are so many memories in this one picture, and you look so happy here. You can't leave art behind that looks-"

"Handsome and rugged, huh?" Louis smirked, remembering the exact words Harry had used earlier. Harry’s cheeks colored a light pink but he still smiled, taking the picture back from Louis.

"You'll never let this go, will ya?" Harry mimicked, and Louis grinned broadly, causing Harry to smile too.

"Maybe…we’ll have to see. Hmmm...how would you describe me now? Old and grumpy?" Louis asked playfully. He didn't know why this felt so much like flirting, but he enjoyed it. 

Harry thought for a moment, eying Louis from head to toe. It wasn’t exactly like Harry was checking him out, but that didn’t stop Louis’ stomach from flipping over. Louis couldn't help but notice how green Harry's eyes were. 

"Hm…grumpy and old? I think you’re more like…irresistible and wild," he shrugged. "But now you say it, I can see where the old and grumpy is coming from."

"Oi!" Louis complained, and pinched Harry lightly on the side. Harry winced, a small giggle slipping through his lips, and Louis didn't even think twice as he grabbed Harry's leg and started tickling his foot. It turned out that he was super ticklish everywhere, judging by the way Harry threw himself back onto the couch, trying to get away from Louis, but Louis had a firm grip on his ankle and wasn’t letting him go. Harry was laughing so hard that Louis could see tears in the corner of his eyes, and Harry’s face was just full of such pure joy that Louis became distracted. Harry took advantage of the moment and freed himself, knocking Louis back and throwing himself on top of him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other and the laughter died between them. Louis could feel the sudden tension in the room between them, but it wasn’t like the tension with Zayn. No, this was different. Harry’s arms were placed on either side of Louis’ head, holding himself upright as he panted, his warm breath fanning Louis’ face. Louis mind raced as he felt his face heat up, his heart beating too fast for his liking. He couldn't tell if Harry was breathing heavy because of the lack of oxygen due to laughter, or if he was just as affected by this moment as Louis was. Louis took in every single detail of Harry's face: the few bits of stubble along the sharp contours of his chin, his soft skin, and then his bright green eyes, which were wide.  It was like time was standing still. Louis’ hand moved almost unconsciously up to cup Harry’s cheek, his thumb stroking over Harry’s smooth cheek. He felt Harry lean into the touch, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments, and Louis guided Harry’s face closer to his own. He could feel Harry's breath on his lips, and his eyes fluttered shut, feeling soft lips on his only moments later. It was overwhelming. His stomach tingled more and more with every second, and he leaned up into the kiss. He let out a small whimper as Harry leaned into him, but Harry just as quickly pulled away, sitting upright and staring down at Louis, his face going from flushed to paler than a ghost.

"Fuck…" he muttered, and the realization of what he had just done hit Louis like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even think, still in a slight daze from the kiss. 

"God, I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to…fuck…I…" Louis finally stuttered, searching for words to describe what he was feeling, but he couldn’t find them.

"No. I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not like this…" Harry replied, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I didn't mean to fuck this up. God, I'm so stupid. I don't know, I just couldn't help it…" Louis stumbled over his words. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell had he just done, and on top of that, why had he enjoyed it so much? He never felt anything like that in ages, not since the very early days of his and Zayn’s relationship…he had wanted Harry, still wanted him, but he was being ridiculous. And now his friendship with Harry was ruined because he just couldn’t control his fucking emotions. Everything was coming to him now in full force…the break up…Harry being there for him…feeling happy. Reality hit Louis hard. His chest tightened and he knew he was about to cry. "I just fucking ruined everything, didn’t I? Fuck. I'm so sorry, Harry." 

"Woah…calm down, Lou," Harry exhaled, seeming to have finally gotten ahold of himself. He scooted over and cupped Louis' face with his hands. "Hey, hey. Listen. You haven't ruined anything. I just don't want it like this. You're tired and sad and overwhelmed. I don't blame you. I just don't want to take advantage of your situation. Do you understand?"

Louis nodded furiously, but he couldn’t stop the tears as they leaked from his eyes and down onto his cheeks. The exhaustion and stress of the last few weeks hit him all at once and he just couldn’t keep it inside this time. He couldn't believe that he and Zayn had broken off their engagement. He couldn't believe that they had lost everything they had, that Zayn had betrayed him like that. With another pang in his chest, he came to the horrifying realization that he didn’t love Zayn anymore. Not like that. And now all of a sudden there was this guy in his life, this weird but kind man who cared so much for him without even knowing him properly. What if Zayn was right and there was something between him and Harry? Why did he kiss him and why did it feel that good? Was there a chance that he liked Harry more than he should? He felt his breaths coming in short bursts as he started sobbing, completely overwhelmed by everything.

"Shh, Lou. Don't cry, love," Harry whispered softly, and Louis felt Harry pulling him into a hug. Louis buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, unable to stop crying. Harry rubbed gentle circles on his back, trying to soothe him. "I know all of this is overwhelming."

Louis couldn't help but cry even more at this, the sobs ripping out of his throat as he clung to Harry. He didn't know how long they were sitting there like this, but Harry didn't pull away or stop rubbing his back. Harry didn't say anything more than he was there for him and he would be fine. Louis was grateful that Harry stuck to just that, since so many different thoughts were rushing through his mind. He just couldn’t handle it anymore, and eventually, the exhaustion overtook him, and he fell asleep, strong arms wrapping around him as he slipped into sleep.

 

***

 

Louis blinked the bright sunlight out of his eyes, letting his eyes fall closed again, since he wasn’t ready to get up yet. Pieces of last night’s memories were coming back and he felt the urge to bury himself in a deep, dark hole and never come out. He remembered the kiss and the crying - a lot of crying. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after he started to cry. The last thing he knew was that Harry had been holding him. Louis' body tensed at this thought, fearing Harry would judge him for what had happened. 

All of a sudden he felt something shift beside him and his eyes flew open. He looked around, recognizing the room immediately. He was in Harry's bedroom, and now that he thought about it, he didn’t know how he could have missed a strong, yet delicate arm slung around his waist. Harry was in bed with him, spooning him from behind. How did he end up in Harry’s bed? Louis turned over as carefully as he could, facing a peacefully sleeping Harry. Harry must have carried him to his bedroom once he was asleep.  _This guy is definitely something else_ , Louis thought. Harry had been caring so much about him those past few days, even though they had only met a few weeks ago. And now Louis was in Harry’s bed, with Harry, and all Harry had wanted was to make sure that Louis was comfortable. This was almost too much.

Louis reached out carefully to run his fingertips over Harry's soft cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch, it felt so good, but he shook himself almost immediately. What was he even doing? Harry had even told him yesterday that he couldn't do it, and Louis shouldn't do it either. He had just broken up with his fiancé. He had just ended a seven year relationship. He couldn't feel like that towards Harry. He had to stop the feeling before it got any stronger, because this just wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s not like it would lead to anything anyway, because Harry didn’t want it.

Louis’ fingers slid carefully over Harry’s cheek and dropped to the mattress next to Harry’s hand. Louis was about to turn over and go back to sleep when Harry shifted, his eyebrows creasing, and his fingers curled around Louis’. Still asleep, Harry was holding his hand, and Louis got the same tingling feeling as he had gotten last night when Harry had been showing him how to whisk. Louis had to keep his distance…he couldn’t fall for Harry, not now. But, while he had the time, he wanted to enjoy feeling close and happy with someone before it was taken away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, and I'm pretty proud of it if i do say so myself. I hope you guys like it. There was a bit of a time jump cause going day to day gets boring after a while. Love you guys xx  
> V&L

**H**         

After what had happened their first night in the apartment, things became a bit awkward. Harry did his best to make the place feel like home for Louis, but it didn’t seem to be working. Louis accepted everything Harry offered him, but he always did it with a sad smile, and it broke Harry’s heart. He knew that Louis was hurting because of what Zayn had done, but after their kiss, Harry was a bit hesitant to try and comfort him again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Louis in that way, because he did. He wanted it more than anything, but he couldn’t have it this way. He didn’t want to take advantage of Louis’ vulnerability. He would settle for being friends if he could just get Louis to smile. That was all he truly wanted right now.

It was the third day of Louis’ stay and Harry was trying to coax Louis into a smile by watching a funny movie. Louis had been on the couch all day, looking in the newspaper and online for apartments, and Harry wanted to spend a bit of time with him before he left. If he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed having Louis around, even though controlling his emotions around Louis was harder than anything he had ever tried to do.

“Harry, I think I’ve found a place to stay, so I should be out of your hair in a few days,” Louis said halfway through the movie, and Harry’s heart jolted painfully.

“You’re…you’re leaving?” Harry asked, pausing the movie and turning to face Louis. Louis looked exhausted. There were huge bags under his eyes and his entire being looked like it was sagging, and even with all of that, he still seemed very tense and closed off. He just looked tired, and Harry had to wonder if Louis had been getting any sleep on the couch lately. But now wasn’t the time to ask.

“Well, I can’t stay here. That’s not fair to you and I really don’t want to be a bother. So I told my mum I’d come and stay with her for a while. I’ll have to quit work but I guess it is what it is.”

Harry didn’t say anything after that. He turned back to the TV in silence and turned the movie back on. He had a thought, but he didn’t want to suggest it for fear of sounding like he was coming on to Louis. The thought of Louis leaving, however, and possibly needing Harry, if that were to ever happen, but not being able to get to him? That scared Harry. Harry hadn’t seen anyone this upset since Niall had broken up with his first ever girlfriend in secondary school, and he didn’t want Louis doing anything rash. He didn’t think Louis was that type of person, but he also worried.

The movie ended and Louis started to move around, getting ready to collapse onto the couch. Harry stood up, walking towards his room, but before he went in, he turned, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Lou, you could…you could live here, if you wanted. You know…with me. Not like _with_ me, but like as roommates? Like we share the place but it’s a roommate kind of thing. I mean…umm…yeah…” Harry stumbled over his words, mentally kicking himself for screwing it up so badly. Louis stopped moving and looked slowly up at Harry, his expression hard to read.

“Harry, I…I can’t do that. I’ve already taken advantage of your hospitality twice, I don’t need to be a constant burden. You have a life to live, and I’m just getting in the way.” Louis looked right at Harry as he said this, but his tone didn’t convince Harry one bit.

“I mean it, though. You don’t need to go through all that trouble when I have room,” Harry tried again, but Louis shook his head.

“I can’t just…I really shouldn’t. You couldn’t possibly want me staying here. You have to cook twice as much with me here. Extra money. Someone always on your couch. You don’t want all that, I promise you.”

“Louis, listen to me. I want you to live with me. I don’t care about all that stuff, it’s all alright. I’d rather have to spend money on more food than spend every night alone in here. You make this place better. Please, Louis. I’m alright with you being here, I promise you.”

Louis stared at Harry and then stood up slowly, still looking at Harry, but with the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Harry, are you serious?” Louis asked, walking towards Harry with an expression that Harry could only describe as wonder and shock.

“Of course I’m serious. I don’t want you to quit your job, I know how much you love it. And I’d…umm, I’d miss you…having you around, I mean. You make this place a bit more homey, if you know what I mean. I guess I’m just trying to say that this, the situation right now, it’s worked for a few days, and I don’t have a roommate. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but…why not?” Harry felt how hot his face was, and it was only getting worse as Louis walked right up to him, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Harry, I…I would be forever grateful if I could…I just…I don’t know what to say, I…thank you,” Louis stuttered, pulling Harry roughly towards him and into a hug. Harry hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around Louis and hugging him back. Louis’ messy hair was in Harry’s nose again and Harry could smell his own shampoo in Louis’ hair. It suited him so well.

Louis pulled back and Harry jumped, not having thought that Louis would end the hug, but then again, that was stupid. It was just a hug after all. Nothing huge. Friends hugged, right?

“I…wow, thank you. I’m gonna give my mum a call right now. Thank you so much.” Louis smiled again, hurrying back to the couch and picking up his phone. Harry watched him fondly from where he was still standing, and he couldn’t help thinking that this might have brought Louis out of his funk a little bit.

 

***

 

            Harry had no trouble falling asleep that night, but he was a light sleeper, and the creak of the kitchen floorboards woke him in the early hours of the morning. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen, where a single candle was lit. Louis was hurrying quietly around the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. Harry didn’t want to disturb him, so he just stayed where he was and waited until Louis had made his tea and gone back to the couch. Louis sat down and just stared at the tea, not drinking it, even though Harry knew by now that Louis liked his tea very hot.

            “Lou? What’re you doing up?” Harry asked, his voice gravely from sleep as he stepped into the candle light. Louis jumped and quickly lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, clearing his throat and looking away.

            “Just needed a cuppa. Go back to bed, Hazza.” Louis’ voice sounded thick and Harry felt a lump rising in his throat. He didn’t want Louis to be upset, he wanted to help. So he walked out to the couch and sat down next to Louis, still keeping some distance in case Louis didn’t want to be touched.

            “Louis, what’s wrong? You feeling alright?” Harry asked again, wanting to reach out for Louis but preventing himself from doing so just yet.

            Louis bit his lip and looked away from Harry, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, and Harry reached out a hesitant hand, his fingertips landing on Louis’ knee. Louis turned back to him, his eyes shiny with tears that he seemed to be holding back as best he could.

            “I…umm, just haven’t been sleeping well…can’t get to sleep most nights…nightmares sometimes. I just…I’m sorry…” Louis’ lip trembled and a few tears spilled onto his cheeks. Harry felt his heart clench and he pulled Louis into a careful hug, letting Louis rest his head on his shoulder.

            “Lou, shh…it’s alright. If you can talk about it, I’m here to listen. You’re okay,” Harry soothed, rubbing Louis’ arm to comfort him.

            “I miss him. I know I shouldn’t, because of everything he did, but I do. I’m so used to having him around. I just don’t know what to do. Maybe I should have just married him. That’s what everyone wanted anyway…” Louis mumbled, sniffing and trying to wipe at his eyes again.

            “But what matters is what you want, Lou. You shouldn’t do things just because others expect them of you. You should aim to make yourself happy first. I know it’s hard…” Harry couldn’t find any more words to say that didn’t include talking down about Zayn. He had plenty of those words, but they weren’t going to be helpful right now.

            “What if leaving him was a mistake? What if I just ruined my chances of ever finding someone who loves me?” Louis’ voice rose with anxiety and more tears splashed onto his cheeks. Harry pulled himself closer to Louis and hugged him tighter.

            “Listen to me, Lou. You’re going to find an amazing guy one day, someone who loves you for everything that you are. Your faults, your beauty, your passion, everything. And he’s going to be the luckiest guy in the world because he will have you to come home to every night. Zayn wasn’t that guy. He didn’t appreciate you when he had you. But you’ll meet that guy one day, and it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to you, yeah?” Harry didn’t know where his words were coming from, but they just poured out of him, and Louis, who had been trembling with sobs, slowly calmed down until it was just the occasional tear and a hiccup or two.

            “You…you really think so?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry with wet eyes, and Harry had to resist the urge to wipe away Louis’ tears with his sleeve.

            “I know so.”

            Louis snuggled his face into Harry’s chest, breathing deeply, and Harry swallowed hard, hoping that Louis couldn’t feel the pounding of his heart. Louis pulled back suddenly and wiped his eyes for good this time, sniffing and lifting his cooling tea to his lips.

            “Hey, umm…I don’t know if you’ll want to…but there’s room in my bed, and you seemed to sleep well with me the one night we fell asleep…it might help your nightmares?” Harry suggested, hoping that it wasn’t coming off as an invite for Louis to do things with him. Louis was silent for a few minutes, sipping at his tea, and then he nodded slowly.

            “I…yeah, that would be great, if you don’t mind, that is.” Louis’ cheeks looked a bit flushed, or maybe it was just the dim lighting in the room. Needless to say, Harry just wanted Louis to be comfortable, and if this was what he had to do, he would do it, and try to ignore how much he wanted to kiss Louis and make it all better.

            “C’mon then, Lou. Finish up that tea. We need to get some sleep.”

            Louis gulped down the last of his tea and followed Harry to his bedroom, where he immediately crawled under the covers, curling up in a little ball. Harry actually had to bite his tongue to contain his ‘aww’ as he looked down at Louis. Harry got into bed himself and Louis moved slowly closer until Harry had an armful of Louis. He didn’t mind that one bit.

            “You’re so warm…” Louis mumbled, sounding almost half asleep already. Harry looked down and saw Louis’ head resting on his chest, his breaths starting to even out, and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he’d be to have Louis Tomlinson to himself one day.

 

** L **

            Louis woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of someone humming in a deep voice. He sat up and Harry’s duvet fell off him, reminding him of where he was. His chest began to tighten before he remembered that he was living here now, and he didn’t have to worry about finding a place to stay. He actually smiled, the first time he’d woken up with a smile in a very long time, and hopped out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the bright kitchen. Harry looked up from the stove and smiled kindly, and Louis felt his heart jump. He swallowed the feeling and prayed he wasn’t blushing as he walked into the kitchen.

            “Whatcha making, Haz?” He asked, and Harry stepped aside to show him. On a plate was two slices of toast, two eggs sunny side up, and three pieces of bacon. The best, and possibly cheesiest, thing about it was that it was all set in the shape of a smiley face. Louis rolled his eyes and took the plate from Harry, who faked offense.

            “I thought it was cute, but if you don’t want it…” Harry made a grab for the plate, but Louis held it out of reach.

            “No no, I want the food. It’s just…it’s cute. You have younger siblings?”

            “No. Just me and Gems. She used to make it for me like that when Mum was working, so I just…have always made it that way. That’s okay, right? If you don’t like it, I’ll change it…”

            “It’s perfect. No worries.”

            Louis sat down at the table and waited for Harry to get his plate ready. Harry came over with two cups of orange juice held in one hand and his plate in the other.

            “Gonna go grab the mail real quick. Water’s hot if you’d like tea.” Harry hurried towards the stairs and out of sight, and Louis stood up to get himself a cup of tea. He looked into the basket and saw a brand new bag of Yorkshire tea, his favorite. How Harry had known such a thing, he wasn’t sure, but that just made him all the more endeared. Louis had just sat down to start on his food when Harry came back up, looking puzzled and holding a flower in his hand.

            “Lou, I found this in the mailbox. I think it’s for you,” Harry held out the flower and Louis took it gingerly from his fingers, looking at it in wonder and a bit of embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Harry to know about his secret admirer, who he had admittedly forgotten about in the midst of all the recent events. He turned the card over to read as Harry sat down, watching him.

 

Gladiolus

Strength of Character

 

You’re so strong. The wound will heal.

I believe in you. Keep smiling .xx

 

            Louis blushed furiously. He didn’t know who was sending him these, but they were so sweet. He couldn’t help but smile.

            “Has this happened before?” Harry asked suddenly, and Louis looked up from the card.

            “Umm…yeah, actually. A couple times. Someone was leaving them at work. I don’t know how they knew I was here, but I guess they just…know me.”

            Harry chuckled and Louis realized that he was staring off into space, completely lost in his own thoughts about this mystery person.

            “Looks like someone’s got a secret admirer then,” Harry prompted, and Louis nodded, blushing even more.

            “I don’t know…seems like it might just be a friendly thing, but it’s really nice of them…”

            “Trust me, Lou. If someone is taking the time to send you flowers with messages attached, then they definitely care a lot about you.”

            Louis was surprised at the conviction in Harry’s voice. He seemed very convinced that whomever this secret admirer was, they cared about Louis, the way he wanted to be cared about. If only he knew who it was.

            “Well, I’d better get downstairs. Store opens in a few minutes. You can come down, if you want. You know, when you’re dressed or whatever.” Harry offered, a little smile on his lips, and Louis nodded. For some reason, he really wanted to watch Harry work, and what better time than now to do that? He was living with him, for god’s sake. Might as well learn his ways, how he worked, what he was like under pressure and all that. Louis thought for a fleeting moment that those were the types of things that boyfriends did to get to know their significant other, but he pushed the thought away quickly. What was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly like Harry. No, it was way too soon after Zayn to even consider the matter. He had to forget about it.

 

***

 

Over the next two weeks, Louis grew accustomed to living with Harry. There were a lot of things that were different compared to before. For one, he never had arguments with Harry, other than the occasional spat about what was for dinner. The flat always smelled like fresh flowers and sunlight, something that Louis absolutely loved. He had never smelled anything so wonderful. He could get up late and still make it to work on time. And then there was Harry. Harry was just…he was something else, that was the only way Louis could accurately describe him. Harry was always smiling, even when he had a bad day at work. He was soft spoken, but spoke every word with meaning and passion, which Louis had loved from the start. He was kind to everyone, and the smallest things could make him laugh or smile. He was just…wonderful, and for the first time in about a year, Louis felt truly happy.

Louis realized a few days into his third week at Harry’s that he rarely slept on the couch anymore. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last night he hadn’t slept in Harry’s bed. It wasn’t like they were doing anything, he just slept better with Harry breathing next to him, and Louis had no intention of changing that part of their living situation.

Sometimes when Louis was at work, standing behind the desk or cleaning up after an appointment, his mind would wander to Harry. He would think about how their relationship as friends was very banter oriented. They always made fun of each other and made each other laugh, and they would pout to get their way, but Louis felt so comfortable with that. He would also start thinking the thoughts that he never allowed into his mind, thoughts of how he felt about Harry, what it might be like if he and Harry were more than friends, but he always gave up on those thoughts, knowing that he just couldn’t do it. Harry probably didn’t even like him. The part of his brain that liked Harry a lot would argue that the kiss they had shared had meant something, but Louis didn’t want to think about that. He had almost ruined his and Harry’s friendship with that kiss, and he didn’t want to lose Harry. The thought of his soft, pink lips, however, did keep him up at night sometimes.

It was a Saturday morning and Louis was in the middle of a very pleasant dream when someone was shaking him awake with way too much enthusiasm.

“Lou, wake up!” Harry’s voice reached Louis’ ears and Louis groaned, rolling over and trying to push Harry off, but that didn’t work at all. Harry threw himself on top of Louis and let his body go limp, causing Louis to groan again.

“Harry, get the hell off me, you big oaf!” Louis grumbled, and Harry sat up, Louis rubbing his eyes so he could see what was happening. Harry was sitting before him in a loose t-shirt and some extremely tight leggings that Louis was sure would not leave anything to the imagination when Harry stood up. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to yoga in the park. C’mon!” Harry’s voice was way too perky in the mornings, Louis decided.

“And when exactly did I agree to that?” Louis mumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

“Right now. Come on, it’ll be fun! I promise. Besides, now I finally have someone to do it with, cause Niall refuses.”

“I’ve got to spend more time with Niall. He seems to understand me more than you.” Louis pulled himself out of bed and then realized that he didn’t have anything close to yoga clothes. “Oh no, looks like I can’t go, I haven’t got any-”

Something flew into his face and he grumbled as he caught the material and glared at Harry, who was still smiling brightly.

“We’re leaving in ten minutes, so hurry up.”

Harry bounded out of the room, and Louis’ eyes followed him until he was out the door. He then pulled down his loose boxers and dug around in his bag for a pair of tighter ones. He’d have to wear tighter ones if he was going to look halfway decent in these leggings.

Five minutes later, Louis was staring at himself in the mirror, making a face at the tightness of the leggings. He couldn’t believe Harry wanted him to go out in public wearing this, but he had no choice. He walked out into the main room and Harry turned from where he was in the kitchen to face him. Louis’ throat went very dry and he coughed, trying to cover up the fact that he’d almost choked on air.

He had been right, Harry’s leggings left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and Louis could not control the swooping feeling in his gut as he stared at Harry. Harry seemed just as transfixed as he was, but Louis snapped out of it as fast as he could before other things happened.

“Umm…ready to go?” Louis asked, and Harry stared for a moment more before nodding and walking towards him.

“I’ve got two mats for us, you’ll just have to use one of mine, and here’s a granola bar to tide us over till after, and then we can get breakfast and some snacks at Margaret’s, if you’d like.”

Harry’s eyes were wide and pleading, like they always were when he asked something. Louis had done all he could, but he couldn’t resist Harry’s puppy dog eyes and the little pout. “Yes, Harold, we can get snacks after. But only because I’m a nice person.”

“Why do you keep calling me Harold?” Harry asked as they made their way through the flower shop and out the front door, where Harry had up his closed sign. Harry was off all weekend, which was a first since Louis had started living with him.

“Because it suits you. And besides, you call me Lou, but Louis if you’re exasperated, so I need something to call you. So I picked Harold.” Louis looked up at Harry and saw a small crease between his eyebrows. He felt suddenly terrible, and he said quickly, “I can stop calling you that, if it bothers you. I didn’t think about that.”

Harry mumbled something and Louis could have sworn it was something like “I don’t mind it one bit, kinda hot,” but he didn’t have time to ask questions. As they closed the door, Louis caught sight of a flower hanging from the handle, and Harry never kept flowers on the handle for fear that they would be crushed by the numerous hands that opened and closed his door every day.

Louis reached out for it and recognized the handwriting on it; it was the same as the previous ones that the anonymous sweet person had sent. Harry halted a few paces from the door, seeming not to have noticed that Louis stopped. Louis smelled the flower carefully and then turned the card over in his fingers, reading both sides.

 

Iris

Inspiration

 

You inspire me to be a better person. Keep smiling .xx

 

            “Wow. Someone really does like you, don’t they?” Harry said as he read carefully over Louis’ shoulder. Louis shrugged but inside, his stomach was melting into a puddle of goo. He wanted to know who this person was so that he could thank them, because the little notes always put a smile on his face. “Wanna put it inside before we go?”

            Louis nodded, and Harry unlocked the door. Louis dashed inside and placed the Iris carefully on the counter before running back outside and taking a mat from Harry.

            “Don’t want you to carry all of it, now do I? Makes me look like a wimp,” Louis said in answer to Harry’s puzzled look, and they walked down the street, Harry slightly leading and Louis walking behind him, doing his absolute best not to stare at Harry’s cute little bum.

            When they reached the park, it was to see a group of men and women, all around Harry’s age or a bit older, standing under the shade of the trees, their colorful mats spread out over the grass and a woman talking to one of the members of the class at what seemed to be the front of the crowd. There were only about ten people there, but to Louis, who wasn’t quite comfortable with the whole leggings thing, it felt like it was a crowd of a hundred or more.

            Harry set up his mat near the middle of the group, and Louis moved behind him, not finding any more room but wanting to be close to Harry, the only person he knew in this group. Harry seemed very talkative, nodding hello to everyone around him. Everyone seemed to love Harry, and Louis just sat awkwardly on his mat, looking around.

            “Hey, Harry!” A female voice broke the silence and Louis looked up, seeing a pretty brunette girl with bright brown eyes putting her mat down next to Louis’.

            “Hi, Lily! Still haven’t managed to get Niall to come to a class?” Harry said happily, giving her a quick hug.

            “Nah, he’s a bit of a wanker when it comes to yoga,” Lily responded, smiling fondly at the mention of Niall.

            “Umm…” Louis muttered, not sure what was going on or whether he was welcome in the conversation. Harry looked apologetically at him and moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

            “I’m so rude, wow. Lily, this is Louis. Louis, this is Lily, Niall’s girlfriend.”

            Louis shook hands with Lily and she smiled at him.

            “It’s so nice to meet you. Niall’s come home with so many stories about you. You’re quite the topic of conversation between Harry and Niall, it seems,” Lily said with a laugh, and Harry laughed as well, but Louis could see his cheeks going slightly pink. He was blushing himself, and resisted the urge to ask if Harry really talked about him that much. His mind was starting to go into dangerous territory again, and he didn’t need to be thinking about that with Harry’s legging clad legs right in front of him.

            “It’s great to meet you as well. Niall must be a very lucky man,” Louis replied, and Lily blushed, muttering a thank you.

            “So you and Niall are still coming over tonight, right?” Harry asked, and Louis suddenly remembered that that was happening. He was excited to meet Niall. Maybe he could finally get some of the dirt on Harry, because a perfect person such as Harry had to have some embarrassing stories, Louis was sure of it.

            “Yeah, definitely. Do we need to bring anything?” Lily asked, and Harry shook his head, assuring her that the meal and everything would be taken care of.

            “Alright, class, let’s begin with some nice calming breaths,” the instructor said from her position on her mat, and everyone slowly stopped talking and began to breathe. Harry winked at Louis and mouthed _just follow me_ , and Louis nodded, praying that this wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought.

 

***

           

            Louis made it about halfway through the class before it happened. They were doing _sun salutations_ , which was Louis’ favorite part so far. They were in _cobra_ and the instructor called for them to back into _down dog_ , and as Louis did that, Harry’s bum went right into the air, mere feet from Louis’ face. And he just couldn’t help it…he popped a boner. The little squeak he let out didn’t attract any attention, thank god, but now Louis was standing in the middle of a yoga class in skin tight leggings, and he was hard. He tried to think of something, anything to make it go away, but nothing worked. He hated it. He didn’t want to like Harry like this, not even a little. Not that Harry was a terrible person to like, but Louis didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had created together these past few weeks. He was happy, and he wasn’t going to risk that for anything. So he did the rest of the class half hard, and when class was over, he rolled up his mat and held it at his side at such an angle that he was covered from anyone’s wandering eyes.

            Harry turned to ask Louis how the class was, and Louis saw that Harry’s eyes were very dilated, just a ring of green around the pupil, and that, if anything, made Louis get harder. He grumbled to himself in his mind and announced quickly that he was going to use the bathroom in the building next to the park, and that he would meet Harry outside. Harry nodded and turned to speak to Lily, and Louis ran for it.

            Once inside the bathroom, he leaned against the stall door, biting his lip hard in an effort to make himself focus on the pain instead of his little issue. He was not about to wank here, in a public restroom, to the thought of Harry in yoga pants. No. He refused. He knew there was only one thing to do. Slipping out of the stall, he soaked his hand in cold water and hurried back into the stall, locking the door behind him and yanking down his leggings and pants. With a sigh, he grabbed hold of himself with his cold hand and hissed as he went slowly soft. His mind was racing as he pulled his pants and leggings back up, and he walked out, washing his hands thoroughly. Without looking in the mirror, he hurried out of the building, almost running right into Harry as he exited.

            “Whoa, slow down, Lou. You alright?” Harry asked, looking at him in concern, and Louis nodded quickly. He felt like his face was a million shades of red, but he didn’t have time to explain.

            “Yep. Just fine. Amazing class, I’m glad you dragged me out here for this. Margaret’s now, yeah? For food?”

            Harry laughed as they began their walk down the street. “Yeah. Food time. I’m starving, aren’t you?”

 

***

            When they reached Margaret’s, Margaret met them at the door, hugging the life out of Harry.

            “It’s been forever, love. You never come see me anymore,” she complained, and Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            “It’s been an interesting few weeks. But we just came from yoga and we thought we’d get some breakfast and maybe some cakes for later tonight. Niall’s coming over with Lily.”

            “Ah, that sounds lovely. C’mon in, I’ll fix you up with my breakfast special, on the house.”

            Louis was about to protest, but Margaret gave him a look and he shrank back a little. Harry laughed and walked into the store, his hand lingering on the small of Louis’ back and making his skin tingle a little bit. They stood at the counter, looking at things as Margaret bustled about behind the display cases.

            “What would you like for tonight, Lou?” Harry asked him, and Louis studied the different sweets and breads.

            “I don’t know what Niall likes…” Louis said finally, unable to decide.

            “Oh, don’t worry about Niall, he’ll eat anything. What do _you_ want?”

            “Oh, well in that case, I think we should get a few cream puffs and some of the sliced baguette. Maybe we can make some pesto to go on the bread?”

            “You knew what I was thinking. That sounds amazing,” Harry replied happily, and Louis smiled, watching Harry as he ordered what they wanted. Harry was just so amazing to watch, the way he moved and smiled with his entire face, Louis couldn’t help but stare.

            “Well, dears, here you are,” Margaret’s voice broke into his wandering thoughts, and he took the bags from the counter before Harry could. Harry was already carrying both of their mats, so Louis figured he’d carry something. “Oh my goodness…you’re Louis, aren’t you?” Margaret was looking at him now, and he nodded.

            “Yeah, that’s me,” Louis said, smiling at her, and she smiled back, ruffling some order forms.

            “How are plans for the wedding going? Have you picked colors yet, cause I’ll need them for the icing colors on the cake.”

            Louis’ heart sank in his chest and he felt the smile leave his face at once. A lump was forming in his throat. He had avoided thinking about the canceled wedding and Zayn for the last two weeks, and just the mention of it was bringing all of the feelings back to him. He was surprised he didn’t drop anything, because his hands were shaking and he felt a bit numb. Harry noticed, because his eyebrows creased in concern, and he put a hand on Louis’ arm.

            “Umm, he hasn’t decided yet. We really should get going, or we won’t have dinner ready for Niall. It’s one that takes forever to cook. Thanks for the bread and pastries.” Harry was leading Louis out of the shop and Louis let him, still in a state of numb panic. Harry led them to a bench and Louis collapsed onto it, unable to do much else as he tried to control his emotions. He was so over crying and getting upset about it. He hated that he couldn’t just get over it, like Zayn apparently had.

            “Lou, I’m so sorry…I didn’t think she’d recognize you, let alone ask about…I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

            Louis took his time answering, not wanting to lie to Harry but not wanting to lie to himself either. “I…I think I’m okay…I’ve just been avoiding it for so long and I didn’t expect everything to come rushing back is all. I’m fine, I promise. I just want to forget about it and go home and cook with you.”

            Harry smiled and stood, offering his hand to Louis. Louis took it, standing up and, if he admitted it to himself, let his hand stay in Harry’s a few more seconds than was necessary. Harry made jokes all the way home and by the time they reached the door of the flower shop, Louis felt a whole lot better.

 

** H **

            As soon as he and Louis got home, Harry went right to the shower, leaning against the door and letting out a breath. As he turned the water on and undressed, he thanked all his lucky stars that he’d been able to make his boner go away. Louis’ entire body had just looked way too good in tight clothes, and Harry really didn’t know how he was still alive. The urge to jump on Louis and kiss him silly and just touch had never been stronger than it had in the middle of that yoga class.

            After a long time in the shower where he had to talk some sense into himself, Harry walked back out into the main room, his hair up in a messy bun and baggy sweats sitting low on his hips. He liked to cook comfortably. In fact, he usually cooked naked, but since Louis was now living with him, he had taken to wearing clothes at all times.

            Louis was settled on the couch, wearing joggers and a baggy t-shirt that Harry was pretty sure was his, but he didn’t mind. He went to the kitchen and started laying things out for the meal on the table. Across the room, he could hear Louis’ tummy rumble and he chuckled under his breath, digging into a cabinet and pulling out a bag of crisps, tossing them at Louis. Louis reached out his hand and caught them without even looking, throwing a thumbs up at Harry in thanks, his eyes glued to the _Friends_ marathon that was on TV.

            Harry began preparing everything and every so often, he would look up at Louis, who hadn’t moved since they had arrived at home. Harry watched as Louis lifted a delicate hand and swept his hair out of his eyes, licking his lips a few times and then munching on a crisp, sucking the salt off of his fingers. He looked so cuddly, and Harry had to exercise all of his self-control to not go over there and cuddle him to death.

            As he continued to slowly cook the meat and prepare the rest of the food, he could hear and see Louis laughing at some points. When he laughed, his eyes scrunched up until they were almost closed, and he threw his head back at the particularly funny parts. Louis’ laugh had to be the most amazing thing Harry had ever heard. He couldn’t think that way, though, no matter how badly he wanted it. He knew that his feelings for Louis were creeping into the love category, but he just couldn’t help it. It was _Louis_.

 

***

            A few hours later, the flat smelled like roasted chicken and Louis had already tried to eat his bread and pesto twice, but Harry had slapped his hands away. He and Louis had been bantering all day, something that was pretty common between them, but Harry felt like the energy between them was super charged, and he couldn’t stop looking at Louis.

            A knock on the door caused Harry to hurry over to it, and behind his back, he saw a flash as Louis hurried into the kitchen to steal some food.

            “Oi, wait till they’re in here, yeah?” Harry called over his shoulder with a laugh, and he opened the door.

            “Harry!” Niall cheered, hugging Harry tightly and slapping him on the back in greeting.

            “Good to see you too, Nialler. It’s been a while.”

            “You’re right, it has. You’ve been living with Louis for almost a month and you haven’t even invited me over for a lad’s night. Shame on you. Hey, Lou!” Niall made his way into the apartment, going over to greet Louis, and Lily followed Niall in. Harry took the bottle of wine from her and replaced it with a lily from downstairs, which he had grabbed earlier.

            “A lily for Lily,” he said graciously, and Lily hit his arm, but smelled the flower all the same, a smile tugging at her lips. Harry turned to see Niall and Louis in deep conversation about some sports thing, and he led Lily to the table.

            “Dig in, guys. Plenty of food for everyone. And you…” he grabbed Louis by the back of his shirt and Louis stumbled back into Harry’s chest. Harry gulped and forced his arms not to go around Louis’ waist. “Leave some bread for everyone else.”

            Once they all had food, Harry turned on some music and they settled down to eat, just making small talk. Louis and Niall were getting along quite well, as Louis had predicted, and they had a great lot of fun making fun of Harry and telling funny stories. When they had finished, they all retired to the main room to watch a movie while Harry cleaned up the kitchen.

            “Want some help, Hazza?” Louis said, coming into the kitchen with his empty bag of crisps from earlier, and Harry shook his head.

            “No, it’s alright. You go out there and spend time with them. I’ll be fine in here.” Harry smiled at Louis, who looked down, a smile spreading across his face, and he left the kitchen with a little wave. Harry allowed himself to feel light and kind of floaty for about five seconds before pulling himself back to reality, the reality in which he couldn’t have Louis, as much as he wanted him.

            Finally, Harry made his way out to the main room and settled on the couch next to Louis. Niall and Lily were in Harry’s loveseat, cuddled together, and Harry was just about to pull down a blanket when Louis crawled over and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry suddenly didn’t think the blanket would be necessary. He didn’t dare move for fear that he would disrupt Louis, who seemed comfortable leaning up against Harry. Niall was staring at Harry from his seat, and Harry looked away from him, really not wanting another lecture from Niall about not falling for Louis. It was Louis who had chosen to cuddle up to him, anyway, so Niall had no reason to worry.

 

***

            “Well, thanks for having us over. Food was amazing as usual. Invite me over for that lad’s night, yeah?” Niall said, clapping Louis on the back, and Louis nodded, laughing. Harry gave Lily a hug and then turned to say goodbye to Niall.

            “Haz, I’m gonna head in to bed.” Louis said with a yawn, and Harry’s eyes fell on Louis, looking sleepy and rumpled from the day’s events.

            “Okay. I’ll join you in a few,” Harry responded, not thinking about it, and Niall’s eyebrows went up. Lily was already waiting at the door and had missed that comment. Niall walked over and kissed her swiftly on the cheek.

            “Go get the car started up, yeah? Wanna have a chat with Harry,” Niall asked kindly, and Lily kissed his cheek in return, taking the keys and waving goodbye to Harry. Harry smiled and waved until Lily was down the stairs, and then he turned to Niall, awaiting whatever Niall had to say to him.

            “Harry, do you mean to tell me that you and Louis not only live together, which I’m not commenting on because you promised me it was just a convenience for Louis and nothing was coming of it, but you’re also sleeping in the same bed? Are you being serious right now?”

            “Niall, please don’t freak out. It’s not what you think. We aren’t sleeping together, and it wasn’t even my idea. Louis sleeps better when he’s with me, and he needs to sleep.”

            “But…don’t you realize? This is only making you like him more. Having that kind of physical contact with someone, it’s bound to increase your feelings for him, and I don’t want you to get hurt!” Niall insisted.

            “I made a promise to myself not to pursue Louis in that way. He has enough on his plate right now, and he needs a friend. I’m here to be that friend and to make sure he’s comfortable here. I’m not allowing my feelings for him to cloud my judgement of this situation, alright? I am not aiming to make him like me. I would never take advantage of his situation. Do you really think that lowly of me?” Harry asked, and Niall’s face fell.

            “Of course I don’t think lowly of you, Haz. But I don’t want you or Louis getting hurt because of this. I don’t want something terrible to happen. You guys have such a close friendship that I couldn’t bear to see something ruin that. Just…please be careful, alright?”

            Harry nodded and gave Niall a quick hug, patting him twice on the back.

            “I’ll see you soon, Haz. Don’t forget what I said.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I've just started my third year of College and things have been very busy with homework and such, but here we are, a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to get more done soon. Love you guys.  
> L

**L**

As Louis spent more time with Harry, he realized that his chest didn’t hurt so much when he woke up. He didn’t want to cry every time he passed a shop or a place that he and Zayn used to eat at. It wasn’t perfect, but he was getting there. He couldn't say he didn't feel exhausted anymore, but he could at least laugh again.

Still, even after all that, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he would have to start all over again after seven years with someone by his side. Not only did he have to look for a flat, because he knew he couldn’t stay at Harry’s forever, but he also had to adjust to being single again. He simply wasn't used to being alone anymore, and to raise a finer point, he couldn’t really think of a time when he had been alone at all. When he was younger he was living with his mom and his siblings, and when he came to London, he immediately moved in with Zayn. Even now, he was staying with Harry. To be honest, Louis didn't want to live on his own at all, and he especially didn’t want to move out of Harry’s place. Harry had made him a home since the first day he stayed with him. Harry had always refused to take money from Louis, so he tried to make up for all the extra expenses he caused Harry. Like today, for instance. Niall had invited them to celebrate his birthday with him and his girlfriend Lily at a restaurant. Nothing big, just the four of them since Liam couldn't come. But Louis had decided that he'd pay for Harry's dinner as well as his own. It was his way to say thank you. He wouldn't bring it up until it was time to pay, though, because he was pretty sure Harry would do everything in his power to stop him, but, at least this time, Louis wouldn't give in.

When Harry pulled the car over in front of the restaurant, Louis' eyes widened. Harry had mentioned that Niall chosen a restaurant that was a bit fancier than where they'd usually eat, but he hadn't mentioned that Niall could get a reservation at one of the best restaurants in all of London. Louis had wanted to eat here since he moved to London, but Zayn told him he wouldn't pay that much money for a bit of food. Louis couldn't believe that he was finally getting the chance to try the food here. 

"Holy fuck, Haz. How did Niall manage to get reservations at Jeffrey's? Don't you have to make a reservation four months in advance?" Louis asked Harry, still gaping at where they were. 

"Niall and I know the chef. We grew up in the same neighborhood, and when my sister and him were about fourteen, they even dated for like," Harry stopped, thinking, and then giggled to himself. "I don’t know, like…two weeks."

"For real?" Louis asked, and Harry simply nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yeah. Niall gave him a call earlier this week and Jeff worked his magic, and here we are."

"Thank god you told me to dress up. Imagine me walking into Jeffrey's with ripped jeans and a simple t-shirt," Louis said, but Harry had already climbed out of the car. Louis was just about to open his door when it swung open, and Louis could see Harry standing there, his hand on the door handle. Louis rolled his eyes, laughing at him.  


"What?" Harry said. "I'm a very well-mannered person." He poked his tongue out at Louis, who couldn't help but laugh.  _The little things in life matter_ , he thought once again, and he couldn’t help but think that Harry was completely right on that. 

"Well...thank you, then", he replied, winking at Harry, who grinned in return. This described exactly how the last few weeks had been. There was always this playful banter between them, and Louis wouldn't change it for the world. It wasn't like they were seriously flirting, it was just their understanding of humor. Of course, there were times when Louis just couldn’t help himself, and he’d imagine what it would be like to date Harry, but then he’d remind himself that wasn’t even a possibility.

"Hey birthday boy!" Harry exclaimed as they reached the entrance, where Niall and Lily were waiting for them.

"Sorry, lady's first, Nialler," Harry excused himself before he pulled Lily in a tight hug. As soon as he let her go so as to hug Niall, Louis stepped closer and hugged Lily as well, before heading for Niall. 

"It was about time you got here - I'm starving," the blonde lad exclaimed impatiently, a beaming smile on his face. Harry just rolled his eyes, and Niall and Lily made their way through the front door, Louis and Harry following along behind.

....

The restaurant was on the top floor of the building and, since the weather was so nice, Jeff had managed to reserve them one of the high requested tables outside. Louis hadn't been able to pick his jaw up off the ground since they’d entered the restaurant. He had seen pictures of it, but it looked even better in real life. There was an open kitchen, and right next to that, there was a massive aquarium, which blended perfectly into the wall. All of the tables were taken by either by couples, friends, or business people. The four of them had their table right next to the balustrade of the rooftop garden, so they had an amazing view over London. The sun was already setting, which colored the sky in amazing shades of red and purple, and at that moment, Louis couldn’t imagine being in a more wonderful place. 

"Amazing, innit?" Harry whispered to Louis, who was sitting right next to him, and Louis nodded.

"Stunning," was all that Louis could say. He hadn't seen anything even remotely comparable in his life. 

If it wasn't for Juliette, their blonde server who offered them something to drink at that moment, Louis would have continued taking in that breathtaking scenery forever. But her presence distracted him completely. She was trying to flirt with Harry, which Louis didn't like at all. Not only was it unprofessional, in his opinion, but out of all the people in here, she had chosen Harry. Louis totally understood why someone would want to flirt with Harry - especially today. Harry was wearing white, tight skinny jeans combined with a dark blue shirt scattered with white polka dots, the top four buttons of it undone. His light brown _YSL_ boots completed his perfect look. But even considering all of that, Juliette definitely shouldn’t have been flirting with a customer.

When she took their plates, she  _accidentally_ touched Harry's hand. She kept the contact longer than necessary, and Louis seemed to be the only one who noticed. When Harry thanked her with one of his charming smiles, Louis felt an uncomfortable lurch of something in his stomach, and he was overcome with a feeling of severe annoyance. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but he couldn't suppress it. 

After Niall had paid for himself and Lily, the server turned towards Louis and Harry. She hadn't stopped looking at Harry since she had come over with the bill, and Louis could feel that uncomfortable sensation growing in his chest. He clenched his fist under table. What was wrong with him?

"I’m paying for me and him," Louis announced, remembering that he was going to pay for Harry’s dinner, and a triumphant smirk made its way to his face as he placed his hand on Harry's arm. Within seconds the expression on Juliette’s face changed, and she visibly tensed. _Good,_  Louis thought, a bit more satisfied than he should have been.

"Wait, no Louis, you don't have - " Harry spoke up, but Louis cut him off, determined not to let Harry talk him out of this. 

"Don't even try arguing with me, Haz. We share a bed - paying for your dinner is the least I can do," Louis made sure to emphasize the word ‘bed’, so it wouldn't leave room for argument from the waitress, who was still staring between them with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, alright…thank you Lou. I'll make up for it," Harry smiled one of his warmest smiles right in Louis' direction, and Louis was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Harry’s smile was just so captivating.

"You do enough for me already," Louis replied, barely audible to anyone else, but Harry got it and that was all he wanted. He handed over his credit card and was just about to sit back and take in the scenery once more when his eye caught on something that could not be true…not at all…there was no way.

"For fucks sake!" Louis blurted out, unable to stop himself, and the other three followed Louis' gaze, finally noticing the familiar dark haired guy sitting a few tables away. Louis could feel the anger and hurt boiling up inside him, more so than he had in the last few weeks. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Come on, Louis. Let's go. We don't need to stay," Niall said immediately, visibly tensed. If Louis wasn't so surprised and angry to see Zayn here, he would have thought more on Niall’s strange reaction to seeing Zayn, but right now, he couldn’t care less.  

The empty spot right in front of Zayn was now filled with someone who looked way to familiar to Louis, and the realization hit him harder than he expected. 

"He takes him out to dinner?" he gaped at the view in front of him. "He fucking takes him out to the fanciest restaurant in town?"

"Take out who?" Harry asked quietly, trying to avoid alerting everyone around them to the situation at hand.

"The guy he was fucking when I caught him," Louis glared in Zayn’s direction, not even sure what he was feeling at this point other than downright fury. "Every time I asked him if we could come here, he always said it wasn’t worth the money, even on our anniversary. What the actual fuck?"

"Louis, calm down. He's not worth it," Lily said soothingly, but Louis wasn’t even listening anymore. He was on his feet, heading through the glass door that separated the balcony seats from the indoor ones. The other three didn't hesitate, but jumped up and headed after him.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you," Louis said in such an icy tone, that Zayn actually jumped and shrank away from Louis a bit.

"What the…what are you doing here?" Zayn replied, clearly surprised by Louis' presence, but he caught sight of Harry, who stepped up behind Louis, and his expression changed. "Aha. I see." 

"Oh, don't you fucking dare, Zayn. Nice to see that you take your affairs out for some fancy dinner, but your boyfriend of seven years wasn't worth it at any point. Not even to celebrate our engagement. You know what, Zayn? You're an even bigger asshole than I thought." Louis' voice got louder with every word he spoke, and he could feel the atmosphere around him becoming uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. 

"Let's go, Louis," Niall said, avoiding looking at Zayn for some reason. Maybe he was doing it for Louis’ benefit or something.

"God, stop being so dramatic. It's just dinner," the dark haired guy across from Zayn said. 

"How about you shut up?" Niall replied, glaring at Zayn's date. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, it's funny that you of all people would say that, Niall," Zayn laughed scornfully.

"What the fuck are you even talking about? Leave Niall alone," Louis said sharply, but in the back of his mind, he was wondering how Zayn even remembered Niall’s name, let alone had the audacity to speak to him that way.

"Why don't you ask him, instead of me, huh?"

"I think we're done here," Harry announced before Louis could say anything else. "Not worth any of our time at all." 

He grabbed Louis by his arm and dragged him along towards the elevators, Niall and Lily close behind them, and they left Zayn and his date in stunned silence.

....

Louis didn't wanna wait until the elevator was up, so he just took the stairs, running down them as fast as he could. He could hear Harry saying a hasty goodbye to Lily and Niall, and then he was following Louis down the stairs. Louis was in such a rush that he took three steps at a time, just wanting out of the restaurant.

"Louis, wait!" Harry shouted behind him, but Louis just wanted to get out of here. He felt his chest tighten once again, all of the hurt and crushed feelings he’d had over the last few weeks coming back in full. "Louis!"

And then it happened. Louis’ foot reached for a stair that wasn’t there, and he went crashing down the steps, feeling his ankle twist awkwardly as he hit the main floor. Pain flared all the way up his leg as the breath was knocked out of him. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he didn’t want to look like a baby in front of the entire restaurant, but his ankle really fucking hurt.

"Louis," Harry panted as he finally caught up with him, and he knelt down next to him, putting a careful hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Louis didn't reply. He wasn’t sure if he could through his haze of pain, but he felt a sense of shame wash over him. He’d acted like a complete idiot and now he’d gone and hurt himself. He was embarrassed.

"Lou...look at me," Harry said again, lifting Louis chin carefully, and Louis’ gaze was suddenly met with dazzling green eyes, full of concern. 

"I think I hurt my ankle," he finally said, looking at the floor again so Harry wouldn’t seem him cry. He was extremely close to breaking down, the weight of his feelings crushing him, but he refused.

"Let me see," Harry said, and he carefully looked at Louis’ foot, touching it very lightly, but Louis still winced. "Hm...I don't think it's broken, but it's already starting to swell. Can you stand up?"

"I don't know." Louis' voice was shaking out of anger and pain as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Come on. I'll help you up. Take my hand." Harry reached out his hand and Louis grabbed it gladly. Harry hauled him to his good foot, and Louis tapped his toes on the ground, hissing and almost crumpling back to the ground in pain. Harry held him steady with gentle hands, looking into his eyes to make sure he wasn’t faint, but Louis would have felt faint being this close to Harry no matter the situation. 

"Okay, lay your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you to the car."

Louis didn't know what to think. He was so incredibly mad. This time felt different. All the times before, he had felt sad when he thought or saw Zayn, but now there was only anger. He and Zayn weren't together anymore, which meant that Zayn was a free guy and could date whomever he wanted. But to see him especially with this guy at a restaurant like this, was like a slap across the face for Louis. He wondered painfully if he had ever been enough for Zayn, or if Zayn had dated him out of pity or some stupid reason like that. He had accepted that things didn't work out, but to see how Zayn was acting towards him after all those years hurt him a lot. It was like Louis didn't know him at all anymore. That was what hurt him. It was like they didn't have a history together. Over the past weeks, Louis had realized that this was what bothered him the most. To be honest, he didn't need too long to process that the love between them was gone - maybe it was because Louis had already known deep within that it wasn't what it used to be anymore. But after all, they had been best friends before they dated, and now even the friendship was gone.

...

The drive home to Harry's flat was silent and, and even as Harry helped Louis up the stairs and to his couch, neither of them said a word.

"Sit down and rest your foot on the couch. I'll grab some ice to cool it - it looks pretty swollen," Harry said, giving Louis a look of sympathy.

Louis suddenly felt so sorry for what had happened. He hadn’t meant to ruin Niall's birthday, and he didn't want Harry to have to take extra care of him. But here he was, having acted wrongly, and now he was suffering the consequences.

 Harry came back with an ice pack and a pair of scissors. 

"You don't have to cut my foot off,” Louis exclaimed, half joking, and Harry rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch next to Louis.

"Maybe not your foot, but I'm afraid we have to cut your jeans. Your ankle is too swollen to take them off the usual way without hurting you more," Harry apologized. 

Louis took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, because these were his favorite pair of jeans. But he knew Harry was right, since the cuffs of the jeans were sitting quite tight around his ankles already. There was no way they could take the jeans off. 

"Fine."

Harry didn't hesitate and cut straight into the leg of Louis' jeans, and if Louis winced, he wasn’t sorry about it. Harry only cut about an inch and then put the scissors down, ripping the jeans open another few inches to make room for Louis’ injured ankle. Louis flinched at the sound, mourning the loss of the jeans in his mind. 

"Okay now take my hand and stand up," Harry advised him, lending him his hand for support. "And take your pants off."

Louis eyed him curiously, a smirk on his face as he stood up on his good leg, and Harry made a face at him that Louis couldn’t quite read.

"Not like that, you idiot,” Harry said, rolling his eyes but smiling still. 

"Let a man dream," Louis laughed, already in a better mood than he had been when they walked in the door. He didn't know how Harry did it, but he was pretty sure that people couldn't be in a bad mood around Harry. And on that thought, Louis felt the same overwhelming feeling of shame wash over him. "I'm sorry, Haz, for overreacting like that earlier. I couldn't help it."

"I know, Lou. Don't worry about it, and don't worry about Niall. I'm sure he’s not mad at you. Most of us would react like that," he smiled up as Louis, who was trying to get rid of his pants, but he was struggling to do it with one hand, since his other hand was still in Harry’s, supporting himself.  For some reason, Louis felt extremely exposed, standing in front of Harry in just his boxers. Harry knelt down to tug the jeans off of his injured leg and Louis sat down as quickly as he could, a small whimper of pain escaping him. He watched as Harry stood back up and took a seat on the couch, and if Louis didn’t know better, he’d have said that Harry was checking him out.

"Stop staring, Curly," he mocked, and Harry blushed immediately. 

"I am NOT staring," he said at once, placing the ice pack on Louis’ ankle with a bit more force than he had probably intended, making Louis squeak. "Oops. Sorry." 

Louis bent over to take a better look at his ankle, and so did Harry. Their heads were only a few inches away from each other, and Louis couldn't help but take in the view in front of him. Harry's face, which he knew was soft, since he had touched it before, the deep green eyes, which were like a mirror to Harry's soul. Louis had never seen eyes that told so much about the person they belonged to. With every single tiny emotion, they changed. Louis noticed now that Harry's pupils were wide. Though he couldn't hear him breathing, he could feel his fast breath on his own face. Louis didn't know what this meant, but he could feel the tension between them. For a second he wasn't sure if he should touch Harry, but it was like his body didn’t care what his brain thought. He reached out and cupped Harry's cheek carefully with one hand, his thumb stroking over the soft skin. He expected Harry to turn away, but he rested his forehead against Louis' instead, leaning into the touch. Both of them closed their eyes, just taking in the moment. Louis shivered slightly when Harry’s hand landed on his naked thigh, only about an inch away from the hem of Louis' boxer briefs. His hand was so big and warm and Louis' couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if those hands wandered over his skin. He took a deep breath when Harry's hand traveled a bit further up his thigh, pushing up the fabric of his pants a little further. He could feel Harry's thumb rubbing small circles into his skin and Louis had a hard time keeping it together. He could feel his lower stomach tensing up at the feeling, and his own hand wandered from Harry's cheek to his neck, stroking it gently. He felt goosebumps on Harry's skin, and the internal battle inside his head began. On one hand, he tried to take the moment in as much as possible because he wanted it, he wanted it so much, but on the other hand, he tried to stop himself because he knew he couldn’t do this. He knew this wouldn't work. Harry had told him that he wouldn't wanna do it with him and he wasn't sure himself if he should do anything, or what all of these feelings meant. With every day, Louis was more and more attracted to Harry. It wasn't only for his looks, but his incredible personality. He had to stop it. It wasn't fair towards Harry, towards himself, or anyone else that was involved. He hadn't even told his family that he and Zayn had broken up. So how in the world could this work?

He grabbed Harry's hand, which was still on his thigh, and moved it away carefully. Harry looked up, a bit confused but Louis just shook his head slowly to tell him no. Harry closed his eyes one more time. It looked like he was trying to get his thoughts back together before backing up completely, biting his lip.

"Sorry, I…I shouldn't have. That was such a wrong thing to do, Lou. Please don't be mad," he apologized, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Haz. I’m sorry too. I don't know why it even happened…" Louis mumbled, trying to calm himself down. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, just thinking of what could’ve happened. Harry wrapped Louis’ ankle up, wincing at every noise Louis made, and then they just sat there in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I think we should go to bed," Harry replied after a while, standing up.

"Yeah, go. I'll be there in a bit," Louis said, and Harry just nodded, walking off in the direction of his bedroom.

 _What the hell was that_? Louis asked himself over and over again, resting his head in his hands.

  
**H**  

Harry was woken by the ringing of Louis' phone. He grumbled as he hid his head under his blanket. It was definitely too early to be up, especially since it was his day off. He could feel Louis shift next to him, and a cold wave of air hit his back as Louis rolled over to look at his phone. Harry realized how close they've must have snuggled up during the night, and had the same feeling of mixed shame and excitement that he did ever morning. They didn’t mean to cuddle at night, it just kinda ended up happening. Neither of them had ever addressed it as being a problem, however, so Harry didn’t think it was a point that needed to be brought up.

"Hello?" he heard Louis say in his raspy morning voice, one that Harry still hadn’t really grown accustomed to. It did things to him, no matter how prepared he was for it. 

"Louis, where are you?" a woman asked. Louis had turned on the loudspeaker, holding the loud phone away as far as possible from his ear.

"What do you mean, Mum?" Louis replied, his words slurring together in exhaustion, and Harry was almost certain that he’d fall asleep any minute.

"Louis. Please don't tell me you forgot your promise to watch over Doris and Ernest. You know that Dan and I have a very important business meeting," the woman, who was apparently Louis' mum, said in an exasperated tone.

"Fuck," Louis sat up immediately, wincing horribly as his ankle moved the wrong way.

"Louis..." the woman sighed. "We've talked about it so many times. We drove all the way to London because of it."

"Yeah I know, mum. Where are you? I'll come and pick the twins up as fast as possible."

Harry now sat up as well, his mind waking up quickly. He knew that they were talking about Louis' three year old siblings, and Harry knew from his experience with kids that Louis would never be able to take care of them by himself with his foot in this condition. He didn’t even think about it twice; he was going to help Louis with the twins. He was actually quite good with kids and it seemed like this was very important to Louis' family. 

"We're in front of the Tattoo shop, like we planned a few weeks ago."

"Okay hold on, Mum. One moment," Louis replied before covering the speaker of his phone and turning to Harry, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't even ask. I love children and children love my pancakes. With your ankle, you'll definitely need help, and I have the day off," Harry said softly before Louis could even say a word. Louis mouthed a thank you in reply, before turning back to the phone. "Mum? Can you see the flower shop right next to you? Give me a second and I'll be there, okay?" 

"Okay. Bye." 

Louis hung up, rubbing his face with his hands and groaning. 

"I'm so sorry, Haz. I totally forgot about it and I planned on going to the zoo with them, but it's pouring rain and with my ankle, I just…" he apologized, standing up carefully and grabbing onto the bedframe for support, looking with his eyes for a pair of sweats to pull on. It vaguely registered in Harry’s mind that Louis had slept in his boxers pressed up against Harry’s back, and it was a miracle that Harry hadn’t woken up with some serious morning wood, but he needed to focus.

"I told you it's okay, Lou! Don't worry," Harry smiled sleepily, pulling himself to his feet, tugging on some joggers, and flipping his hair up into a messy bun. Honestly, he was quite excited about spending time with Louis' little siblings. He leaned over and handed Louis a pair of spare joggers laying on his chair, and Louis pulled them on carefully, almost stumbling a few times. Harry watched him carefully, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Louis tested his foot gently and only winced a little bit. He limped for the door and Harry followed.

**L**

 Harry and Louis hurried down the stairs, and Harry moved ahead once they entered the shop to open the front door for him. He figured Louis' might need some help carrying the twins and their stuff upstairs. They headed through the shop, and through the window, they could already see Jay and Dan, standing with Doris and Ernest in front of a black SUV outside the shop. Harry rushed to open the door and then got out of the way as Louis welcomed them inside.

"Louis!" the woman greeted, stepping forward to pull her son into a tight hug, before eyeing his wrapped up foot. "My god, Louis, what happened to your foot?"

"That's actually a quite long story, Mum. ‘nother time. I’m fine. Hi Dan.", he said as he gave a friendly wave to the tall man standing next to his mum.

"Louweee!" the twins exclaimed in unison, tottering forward and clinging to Louis’ legs. Louis stumbled back a little bit and Harry’s hand shot out to catch the small of Louis’ back, keeping him balanced. Louis felt Harry’s fingertips linger on his back and his skin tingled. He was sure his cheeks were pink, and his mum was giving him a strange look. He turned his attention to the twins hanging on to his legs.

"Hey peanuts. Excited for our day together?" he beamed at the two children, and Harry couldn’t contain his wide grin as he watched them fondly. 

The twins nodded excitedly and then Louis suddenly seemed to remember that Harry and his parents didn’t know each other at all, because he turned quickly back to his mum and Dan.

"Um, Mum, Dan. This is Harry. I'm currently staying with him. Harry, this is my mum, Jay, and her husband, Dan," Louis introduced them, and Jay and Dan shook Harry's hand politely. Jay had such a warm smile on her face, as always, and Louis couldn’t help but be pleased at how good of an impression Harry made on them just by shaking their hands. 

"Dan, how about you help Harry to bring the twins upstairs. I want to talk to Louis for a second," Jay said, her voice friendly, but Louis could feel his stomach drop all the same. Until now, he had avoided telling his mum what was going on. His narrative was that they had a water problem in his and Zayn's flat, and that Zayn was out of town, so he was staying with Harry. He smiled as he watched Harry kneel down to talk to the twins, who were swarming around him and reaching out for his flyaway curls. He could tell that the twins would love Harry.

As soon as the Dan, Harry, and the twins were out of view, Jay turned to Louis. 

"What is going on, Lou? I can tell that something’s wrong. You look…you just look thinner, and really tired…" his mom said, a worrying tone in her voice.

"It's nothing. The last few weeks have just been a bit rough. You know, the new job, the problem with the flat…" he lied, but Jay interrupted him.

"Louis William Tomlinson. Don't you dare try to lie to me," she warned him, and even though his mom was serious right now, he could feel how much she cared for him. She had always wanted the best for him. She was so proud when he and Zayn told her that they would be getting married, and now he would disappoint her. He couldn't do it. He fought back tears once again simply it was just too much. It was hard enough for him to come to terms with what happened in his head…but to say it out loud would make it final, absolute. He choked as he tried to speak up, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Darling," Jay said softly, placing her hand in Louis'. "You can tell me what's wrong, Lou. Don’t pretend that you’re fine when you aren’t. You don’t always have to be the brave one. I can see that you're not doing well. Did something happen between you and Zayn?"

Louis swallowed hard. He had, for the last three weeks, avoided even voicing anything concerning Zayn with anyone other than Harry, and now he had to tell his mum everything.

"Please don't be mad, okay...?" Louis said in a barely audible whisper. He looked down at the floor and Jay just grabbed his hand tighter, assuring him that it was okay.

"Zayn and I broke up, Mom. I can't tell you exactly what happened, but for now, we’re going out separate ways." Louis didn't know why he added the ‘ _for now’_  to his sentence, because he was pretty sure that things would never be the same, especially after last night. "The wedding is put on hold, for now." There it was again -  _for now_. 

"Oh god, Louis. I am so sorry!" Jay exclaimed, pulling her son into a tight hug. "I am so sorry. Are you okay? Is that why you're staying here with Harry?"

"It's okay, mom. I think. I don't know. And yeah, Harry offered to let me stay with him. He's a really good friend, mom. I don't know where I'd be today without him. Not only did he offer me a place to stay, but he's been there for me this whole time," Louis said, still holding onto the hug.

"That's very nice of him. I just can't believe that you and Zayn…I mean, after all you've been through…Of course I noticed that something had changed between you, but I was so sure you would make it work."

"I'm trying, mom," Louis lied again, and he felt horrible for not telling his mum the whole truth, but he just couldn’t make himself do that to her.

"Louis, listen to me, okay? Do what  _you_  really wanna do. Of course I’d be happy if you married Zayn, because he’s basically part of the family already, but if he’s not the one, then that’s okay. Lou, sometimes you have to put yourself first. I don't know what happened between you, but I've never seen you like this. I want you to be happy. Nothing else matters, okay?"

"Okay," Louis said, finally letting go of the hug. "Thank you, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too, darling. No matter what."

....

Right from the start, Louis’d had the feeling that Harry and the twins would get along well, but he was still surprised at how well it was going. Ernest had been climbing over Harry for the past few hours like he was a tree, and Harry didn't seem to mind at all. Harry seemed to know exactly what the twins wanted, and Louis couldn’t help thinking that the twins wouldn’t want to leave, especially when Harry brought out some small cakes and cookies for them.

Louis was currently taking in the view in front of him. Harry and the twins had passed out while watching a movie and they were sprawled out on the couch. Doris was snuggled up to his left, while Ernie was snuggled up to his right. Louis took a blanket and placed it carefully over the three of them. He felt so much happiness looking at them that all of the stress that had been sitting on his shoulders seemed to lift for a moment, allowing Louis to breathe again. Louis wished he could feel this free all the time. He pulled his phone out and took a quick picture of them, wanting to remember this moment. He thought for a moment and then opened his Instagram and typed a caption:

  
" **Seems like Dori and Ernie found a new best friend. I mean who'd say no to a good snuggle. #LittleThingsInLife #GoodDay** "

He uploaded the picture, still smiling at the three of them softly, and looked away only when his phone began to buzz with notifications. He quickly scrolled through them, smiling at them, but then he got to a particular one and his hand froze, gripping his phone a little tighter than was natural.

**Can't wait to see pics of you, Zayn, and your kids someday!!**

Louis' happiness immediately faded, looking over this comment over and over again. That's how it had been all the years. Everyone was always telling them how perfect they were and that they had to marry and have children. People referred to them as one thing, not as individuals. Most likely because wherever Zayn was, Louis was as well, and the same the other way around. Even when Louis had mentioned to some friends that he didn’t think he and Zayn were perfect, they just laughed it off with the comment that Louis didn’t have to face real relationship problems. It was like people just wanted to see them as  _the_  perfect couple. It really was hitting him now that he hadn’t told anyone, other than his mum, about their break-up, and he didn’t know how or when he would get around to that. He was sure he wasn’t going to drag Zayn in front of everyone. Zayn may have acted like a dick recently, but Louis wasn’t that mean.

Louis locked his phone and was just about to put it down when it buzzed one final time. Louis swallowed hard as he saw Zayn’s name pop up, and he opened Instagram, scrolling until he found the comment.  

**I’m glad I’m so replaceable.**

Louis' jaw clenched as his slight anxiety turned to anger. He was so fucking mad at Zayn. He always had to ruin everything that made Louis happy. Why did he even feel the need to comment on his Instagram after all that had happened? Their friends didn't even seem to get it - like always. They thought it was just some stupid banter between Louis and Zayn, and that Zayn was pretending to be jealous. Louis couldn’t take this anymore. He had to confront Zayn and end this, one last time.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow - I'm so excited for the story. This was the second chapter I wrote in a row and I can't wait for you to read how the story continues. I hope you're just as excited as I am. Feel free to leave a comment and stay tuned for Liz' next chapter. 
> 
> xx, V.
> 
> (Surprise! It's a double update! Check out Chapter 11 as well!)

**L**

              Louis woke up early the next morning. When he checked his phone he realized that it was only 6 am, which left Harry and him another three hours until they both had to head for work. He stretched his arms and legs before turning around, still feeling kind of tired. The sunlight coming through the curtains caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. Louis always wondered why the sun couldn't always rise as late as it did in winter - it would definitely be more Louis-friendly. Louis slipped a bit closer to Harry's back so he could hide in his shadow. He had always known that there were at least some perks to being smaller than most. He took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of Harry's curls, which were only a few inches away from his face. Louis gently twirled a single curl around his finger and enjoyed its softness.

A few weeks ago, this kind of action would have concerned Louis, but now he hardly questioned it anymore. He had no idea what was going on between Harry and him, but he definitely liked it. They were friends, for sure, but Louis couldn't help feeling like they could be more. Everything Harry did was fascinating to him, and he couldn’t stop watching Harry, no matter what he was doing. He was pretty sure that Harry could be doing nothing more than pouring a cup of tea and he’d declare that no one could do it better. He enjoyed every single moment he spent with Harry mostly because everything in life seemed so simple with him. Harry had an amazing sense of humor and barely seemed to get upset about things, whereas Zayn had always argued about everything and got mad about the tiniest little things. Louis hadn't felt this alive in years.

He continued playing with Harry curls as his mind raced, and he knew he’d never get back to sleep now. He might as well get up and get a shower. He reluctantly moved away from Harry’s warmth and headed for the bathroom.

...

When Louis came out of the bathroom, Harry was still peacefully asleep, his messy curls all over his face. Louis smiled softly and suddenly realized what he was doing. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to smack himself or give in to what he was feeling, but that wasn’t the point right now.  _Focus, Tomlinson,_ he told himself over and over again as he made his way to the kitchen. While he was showering, he had gotten the idea in his head to make breakfast in bed for Harry. He thought it'd be a nice way to say _thank you_ , and Harry was always making him food. It was about time he contributed.

 Originally he had planned on making some eggs and toast, because his chances of messing that up were generally low, but when he checked the fridge, he realized that there were only two eggs and a bit of milk left. No bacon, no jam, nothing. He made a mental note to do some grocery shopping on his way home after work, before pulling out his phone and googling what to do with only two eggs. The first result that showed up was a recipe for pancakes, which didn't sound too bad to Louis. He checked the list with the needed ingredients and was relieved when he noticed that they had everything that he would need. 

A good twenty minutes later, Louis wiped his forehead and looked at the mess of a kitchen he had created. There was flour everywhere and there was egg on the counter from where he’d had to fish the shells out of the egg mixture. And all he had to show for his mess was a pile of misshapen and slightly burned pancakes. He groaned quietly, but he thought that maybe with enough whipped cream, he might be able to cover up how bad they looked. As long as they tasted good, which the recipe promised, Harry surely wouldn't complain. He placed the pancakes, whipped cream, and syrup on a tray before pouring some orange juice into two glasses. He took a third glass, filled it half with water, and placed a white flower, which he had grabbed from the shop, in it. The sign said it was a White Gerbera Daisy. Louis had, of course, placed some money on Harry's shop counter since he didn't wanna simply snatch a flower. He then carefully picked up the tray and headed into the dim bedroom, where Harry was still asleep. He placed the tray on his bedside table and touched Harry’s back gently.

"Good morning, Snow White. Time to wake up," Louis chuckled, remembering how Doris, upon their first meeting, had asked Harry if he was a princess like Snow White.

Harry didn't respond right away, so Louis stroked over his curls, tugging at them playfully. "Harry, wake up. I made you some breakfast." 

Harry started shifting next to him, turning over in slow motion so Louis could see his face now. One of Harry's eyes was cracked open a little, eying Louis curiously. 

"Breakfast? You?" Harry asked in a raspy voice, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Oi. I'm not as bad of a cook as you think," Louis replied, but his thoughts immediately turned to the burned pile of pancakes covered in whipped cream. "I mean, when you don't care about how your food looks."

Harry sat up and glanced over at the tray, giggling softly. "Well...it’s good that I care more about the taste."

Louis pushed Harry's shoulder playfully, and Harry blinked, trying to get the sunlight out of his eyes.

"Is that a flower?" Harry asked Louis, pointing to the white daisy and looking at Louis in surprise.

"You tell me. You're the one who owns a flower shop, and since it's from downstairs I figured it's a flower. The sign said Gerbera Mickey or something like that."

Harry barked out a laugh, and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek to control the jolt of his heart at the beautiful sound. "It's a Gerbera Daisy, Lou."

"Whatever. Daisy, Mickey, Mini, Goofy, I knew it was one of those. It's a flower. Oh, and I paid for it, so don't worry about it."

"You didn't have to pay for it, you idiot," Harry smiled. "But it's funny that you picked that one."

"I thought it was pretty," Louis pouted, and Harry smiled even wider. "For a flower I mean," Louis added as quickly as he could.

Harry took a big sip from his orange juice before grabbing a piece of pancake with whipped cream all over it. He chewed a few times on it, keeping a straight face, but Louis could tell that something was wrong.

"Come on, they can't be that bad!" He grabbed a bite himself, but spat it out almost immediately, almost gagging.

"Oh my god, that's horrible. Harry, for fuck’s sake, spit it out, that’s toxic, that is!" Louis complained heatedly, but Harry just laughed, throwing his head back before taking a huge drink of juice. Louis couldn’t help himself; Harry’s laugh was just contagious. He busted up and both of them bent over, almost crying with laughter.

"Oh my god," he gasped for air, holding his stomach. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have tried it first before subjecting you to that…that horror." He took the tray away from Harry and set it on the side table again, but he and Harry couldn’t stop laughing. 

After what felt like an eternity, they both managed to calm down. Louis wiped away the tears in his eyes, watching Harry do the same.  He took a deep breath, ready to say something, but when he saw that Harry had still some whipped cream at the corner of his mouth, he started laughing all over again.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, amused and still chuckling. "Do I have something on my face?" Harry started wiping over his face, but for some reason he just couldn’t find the whipped cream. Harry beamed like an idiot, making faces at Louis, and Louis buried his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. He took several deep breaths before saying any coherent words. "Okay, let me help you."

He had a hard time containing his laugh as he cupped Harry's face and wiped off the whipped cream with his thumb. Harry, however, suddenly grabbed Louis’ hand and, without any hesitation, wrapped his lips around Louis’ finger, sucking the whipped cream off slowly.

Louis' laugh got stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard, his eyes on Harry's mouth. The muscles in his stomach tightened at the view in front of him: Harry just obscenely sucking on his thumb with those plump lips. Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and his expression changed, as he let Louis’ thumb slide out from between his lips.

 

**H**

Millions of thoughts were racing through Harry's mind, none of them coherent, but all of them screaming at him. What had he just done? What did it mean? What was going on in his stomach right now? He didn’t have time to answer any of his own questions, however, because Louis suddenly launched himself at Harry, pressing his lips firmly against Harry’s.

 Harry's thoughts went completely blurry as Louis’ hot lips moved against his, and there was no way in hell he was going to try to stop himself this time. He cupped the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in closer, almost onto his lap, kissing him hungrily. He felt Louis’ tongue swiping over his bottom lip, and if the tightening of Louis’ hands in Harry’s hair was any indicator that Louis wanted his tongue in Harry’s mouth, Harry definitely got the message. His lips parted slightly and he could feel Louis pull away slightly, his teeth nibbling at Harry’s bottom lip. Harry let out a small moan and Louis made a noise in return, pulling Harry just a bit closer and leaning their foreheads together, still nipping at Harry lip.

He had imagined kissing Louis like this since the day he’d walked into his flower shop, and he knew Louis would be a fantastic kisser, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. This was nothing compared to the one time he and Louis had kissed quickly. This time it was more intense, much more needy and charged with energy.

 Harry’s stomach clenched as Louis buried his hands in Harry’s curls, kissing him even more eagerly than he had been. As Louis’ tongue slipped into his mouth, he felt chills spreading all over his body as he started to get hard. His eyes fluttered shut immediately, their hot tongues swirling around each other. Louis let out a moan which was lost in Harry’s mouth, and Harry climbed into Louis’ lap, not breaking their kiss but just wanting to be as close to Louis as he could get. They kissed more fiercely, and Harry couldn’t even find time to care that he was just in his pants, which were not leaving much to the imagination right now. He just needed Louis.

Louis’ hands were suddenly on his ass, kneading the muscle gently but turning Harry on in a different and extremely pleasant way. Louis pulled him even closer, their crotches rubbing together, and Harry almost collapsed on top of Louis at the feeling.

"Fuck," Harry hissed. "Oh god…fuck…"

Louis only moaned in response, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down Harry’s jaw and onto his neck. There, his lips attached to Harry’s pulse point and started to suck. Harry felt Louis’ teeth on his neck and he tilted his head back to give Louis more room, high pitched whimpers escaping his lips.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry groaned when Louis pulled him closer still. He couldn’t help himself…he started thrusting slowly, getting the friction he needed, and Louis didn’t seem to mind. Harry then suddenly realized what was happening, and he almost panicked. But if Louis wanted this… "Lou, listen to me..." But there was no response other than a harsher sucking on his neck.

"Lou…fuck, are you sure you want to do this? I…shit…I won’t complain, I just don’t…ah, want you to regret it afterwards," Harry exhaled, biting down on his lip nervously. If Louis came to his senses and wanted to stop while Harry was this hard…but Harry didn’t want to think about that. Louis pulled away slowly, eying Harry, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

"Oh, Hazza…fuck, yeah I want to…I could never regret this…not with you…” Louis moaned, thrusting his hips upward and making them both moan. "Wanted this for so long."

"Thank god. I was scared you'd say you wanted to sto-" before Harry could get another word out, Louis’ lips were back on his, kissing him senseless. Harry pushed his hands under the hem of Louis' shirt longingly, his fingers stroking over Louis’ warm, tan skin, making Louis shudder. His hands wandered up the sides of Louis' body painfully slowly, wanting to feel every part of him, wanting to see him.

"It's not fair that I'm only wearing pants and you're almost fully dressed," Harry whispered into Louis' mouth, who immediately lifted his arms. Harry shoved the hem up with his hands, not wanting to let go, but Louis broke the kiss so that they could get his shirt off faster. He couldn’t believe how warm Louis’ body was, and he immediately went back to touching Louis' hot skin. Harry’s hands ran all over Louis back and then came up over his shoulders, his fingertips lingering on Louis’ beautiful collarbones before drifting down towards Louis’ nipples. He tugged on one carefully and Louis moaned, pulling Harry into a deeper kiss. He let his fingers circle around Louis' nipple softly. Harry knew that a light touch could be more intense than a firm one, and Louis had once mentioned that he had sensitive nipples, so he wanted to make sure not to overwhelm him. Harry's other hand wandered down over Louis' tiny little tummy and his fingers traced the trail of hair leading down into Louis’ shorts. Harry stopped when he reached the hem of Louis' shorts, wanting to make sure that Louis really wanted to do this. Louis leaned more into Harry's touch, stretching his upper body, so Harry's hand slipped down a bit further automatically. Harry smiled against Louis' lips and pushed him down gently onto the bed so that Harry was hovering over him. He tore their lips apart, laying feather light kisses all the way down Louis’ chest and towards his stomach. He placed small kisses on Louis' prominent v-line, licking over Louis' skin and making Louis gasp. Harry knew that Louis was trying to be calm and collected, but the ever growing bulge right in front of Harry’s face said otherwise. Harry tugged his fingers below the hem of Louis' shorts and pulled them down in one go, throwing them on the ground. Harry could see a wet spot on Louis’ pants and he smirked, knowing that he had done that. Harry started kissing up Louis’ naked thigh, his hot breath fanning over Louis’ bulge. Harry’s hands slid up the sides of Louis body and he trailed his lips all the way up to Louis’ nipples, where he took one between his lips and gave it a little nip. Louis whined and tugged at Harry’s hair, which only turned Harry on even more.

Harry was just about to suck harder on Louis' nipples when Louis pulled firmly on his hair, which made Harry look up, scared he had done something wrong. But Louis just hummed and pulled Harry up for a kiss. Harry complied eagerly, tasting Louis’ lips; they tasted like cinnamon. It was like a sweet taste that wasn't too prominent, but the more he tasted it, the more he wanted. He’d always asked himself how Louis might taste since he smelled so appealing. Even now, Harry could smell the vanilla, cinnamon scent on Louis' skin. There was a very light scent of smoke as well, that made his smell even more appealing.

Harry's cock was aching in his pants, desperate for friction, and he rutted against Louis’ thigh, just barely brushing Louis’ own hard cock. His thrusts were slow but firm, pulling moans from himself and from Louis. Louis’ hands groped Harry’s ass, pulling him down harder so that their cocks rubbed together, separated by only two thin layers of fabric. Louis moaned deeply into Harry's mouth, biting down on Harry's lip. Harry was holding himself up on his elbows, and Louis slowly slipped his hands below the hem of Harry's pants. He massaged Harry's bare skin, his hands wandering all over Harry's ass, supporting him in his thrusts. Harry’s breath came in pants next to Louis’ cheek, having broken the kiss moments before to breathe.

Harry suddenly moaned loudly as Louis let one of his fingers wander between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing over his puckering hole just with such a soft touch, as Harry had used for Louis' nipples. Louis barely touched the skin between Harry's cheeks, but Harry was so sensitive that he kept flinching at every touch. Louis slowly slid his finger up and down Harry’s crack as best he could with Harry’s pants still on, but Harry needed more. He wanted Louis to feel him properly, and he wanted to feel Louis…all of him.

"Get these pants of now. Please!" Harry begged, trying to breathe steadily. 

"Even now you’re well-mannered? Fuck, that's hot," Louis breathed, panting heavily. His hands disappeared from Harry’s bare ass, but they were immediately tugging Harry’s pants off him. Harry kicked them off and tugged down Louis’ shortly after.

He could feel Louis' eyes on his hard cock. He knew he was big, but if he was being completely honest right now, Louis' cock was no less impressive. It wasn't as long as his own, but it was thicker and Harry had a very strong urge to wrap his hands around Louis and get him off. He looked back up at Louis, whose eyes were even wider than they had been before. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink. Harry hadn't seen anyone more attractive before in his life.

As Harry reached down to wrap his hand around Louis' cock, Louis eyes fluttered shut. A few wrinkles formed on his forehead, like he was focusing on something. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis, and Louis’ hand snuck between them, getting hold of Harry’s cock and causing Harry’s kiss to become sloppy. He just couldn’t take in all that he was feeling. They both started pumping each other firmly at a slow pace, both of them panting and moaning into their kisses. Louis placed his free hand back on Harry's bum, stroking over it rhythmically in time with his strokes of Harry’s cock. Harry jolted forward when Louis’ hand wandered towards his hole and his finger brushed against the puckered and slightly wet skin. Harry leaned his sweaty forehead against Louis’, trying to control himself. But he was so close that it was almost impossible to focus.

"Open your eyes, Lou. I wanna see you!" he breathed heavily and Louis did as asked, his pupils taking over almost his entire iris. Louis’ mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes scrunched shut as Harry’s hand moved up and down in time. "Fuck, you're so hot Lou."

"I'm close, Harry. Shit…so close…"

Harry lifted his hand quickly from Louis’ cock to spit on it and then his hand was back on Louis, picking up the pace of his strokes. He watched Louis’ jaw clench and then he let out a moan, causing Harry’s stomach to contract with a shock of arousal. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis gave his cock a squeeze, speeding up to match Harry’s strokes. He needed Louis so much, he needed him in so many different ways, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Louis’ fingertip started circling Harry’s hole again, covered in Harry’s precome, and Harry lost it. His hand gripped Louis’ thigh, and with a groan, Harry came all over Louis’ fist. Louis thrust himself up into Harry’s hand once, twice, three times before he was coming as well, his moan higher and more needy than any of those before it.

They both panted heavily, stroking each other through their orgasms. When Harry couldn't hold himself up anymore his shaky body crashed down on Louis', who didn't even seem to care. His eyes were shut, his chest was going up and down rapidly. They both laid there for quite a while until their breathing slowed down again. Harry sighed, turning his head and nestling it over Louis’ heart, his face rising and falling with Louis’ breaths. Louis' heartbeat was a calming sound to Harry, and Louis stroked through his curls with one hand, which calmed him even more. He took the chance and looked up at Louis, and found the blue-eyed man already looking at him softly. Louis gave him a small smile and Harry could see that his cheeks were slightly pinker than they had been…was that blush? Harry smiled in return, and then he remembered something from before and started giggling.

"What's so funny, curly?" Louis asked, his voice hoarse and oddly attractive to Harry.

"Innocence," Harry answered.

"What?"

"The white Gerbera Daisy - it stands for innocence," he laughed. "Funny that you picked that one, considering what was about to happen."

Louis laughed silently shaking head with closed eyes. "Oops."

Harry reached up to stroke over Louis' cheek. "Hi," he whispered. 

"Hi…" Louis whispered back, sharing a deep look with Harry.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Harry asked carefully, not sure if it was okay to bring it up.

"Do we need to talk about it?" Louis replied just as carefully, biting his lip a bit.

 

"No. Not now. Maybe at some point, or not at all. Just came to my mind." 

"Do  _you_  wanna talk about it?" Louis eyed him curiously.

"No. Not now," Harry said again, closing his eyes.

"Good," Louis sighed with what seemed to be relief, and he waited a few moments before speaking. "Would be a bad moment anyway. We have only thirty minutes left until we have to work, and I think a shower would be a good idea for the pair of us…we’re filthy.”

... 

 The day passed slowly and Harry's thoughts were all over the place. He even messed up an order because he couldn't get his morning with Louis out of his mind. 

"Harry, my darling, I said tulips not roses," Mrs. Graham, an 81-year-old woman, who had known Harry since he was a toddler, said from the chair that Harry had offered her while he was fixing a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Oh…I’m so sorry, Mrs. Graham. I'll fix it in a second," he said quickly, offering a smile to the old, lovely lady. 

"You seem a bit off today, love."

"Yeah, I definitely am," Harry smiled at her again, concentrating hard on placing the yellow tulips into a perfect bouquet.

"What's his name?", Mrs. Graham asked, as if she could read Harry's mind. Harry blushed, trying to hide his face behind the flowers.

"Louis. But we're not…umm, we’re not exactly…dating," he replied politely, biting his lip as the mere thought of Louis brought a huge smile to his face.

"Louis… that's a really nice name. It's French isn't it? What is  _Louis_  like?" the old lady asked again, emphasizing Louis’ name.

"He's…different," Harry smiled again. That was the best way to describe Louis. He was different. Different from anyone else that he had met before, and in the best possible way. Harry finished fixing the bouquet and wrapped it in some paper. Mrs. Graham handed Harry some money and took the flowers from him.

"I like that he makes you smile like that," she said, pinching Harry's cheek before heading for the door, which Harry was already holding open for her. "Say hello to you mom for me. I really loved the jam she made."

Harry nodded. "I will, Mrs. Graham. Have a good day. I'll see you next week." 

The old lady waved at Harry, before walking towards a waiting car. 

Harry loved Mrs. Graham. She had started coming here when his dad was still alive. She always brought him some chocolate, even today, which was quite funny because Harry was getting much too old for such things. But Mrs. Graham always told him that no one is too old for some good chocolate.

 Harry went back to his messy counter and started cleaning the cut ends of the tulips and spare leaves, but he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He grabbed it and unlocked it lazily until he saw a certain name light up on his screen.

 

 **Nick:**  Hello my precious cupcake. Guess who's back in town and just around the corner? Yep that's right - me! Do you have any plans for your break yet? Miss your precious face.

 

Harry's smiled grew wider as he finished reading over the text. Immediately he started typing a quick reply.

 

 **Harry:**  No way! I thought you weren't supposed to come back until Sunday. No, not at all. Let's catch up at Margaret's in about 20 minutes?

 

 **Nick:**  Perfect. See ya soon, cupcake! 

 

 

**L**

Louis was happy when Liam gave him the rest of the day off after his major appointment for the afternoon was cancelled last minute. After this morning his mind was too foggy to properly concentrate anyway. He couldn't believe it actually had happened. Thankfully, Harry hadn't made it awkward. They both got ready for work like nothing had happened.

Louis headed in the direction of the grocery store and got everything he needed, heading home to an empty apartment and an empty shop. Harry must have been on his break, Louis thought as he unpacked the groceries. He was just about to sit down when he remembered Harry mentioning some sort of lemon cake that he had to try from Margaret’s, and it would be a perfect surprise for Harry after a long day.

To be honest, Louis was starving since they had skipped breakfast and he wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea and a piece of delicious cake. His rumbling stomach suddenly became a lot more noticeable, and it made Louis grouchy, and as he hurried down the stairs and back out onto the street, it started to rain, dropping his mood even further.

He hurried down the streets and stepped into Margaret's just in time, because the moment the door closed, the heavens opened up and it started to pour down rain. He brushed his wet fringe out of his face before walking towards the counter, trying to ignore his soaking wet clothes. He didn’t understand how a day that had started so well could have turned so displeasing. Louis could still feel Harry's hands on his body, which made it quite hard for him to concentrate.

"Louis, darling," Margaret greeted from behind the counter, a heart-warming smile on her face. Since Louis had started living with Harry, he came around quite often and Margaret already had a special place in her heart for him. There was no way to dislike Margaret…she was just simply a joy to be around. 

"Hello Margaret," Louis smiled back, shivering slightly in his wet clothes.  

"You brought rain with you, my dear."

"Well...yeah. I can't believe it's that freezing cold in mid-summer! Um…can you pack me 4 pieces of different cake and make me some black tea to go with milk, but no sugar please?" he exhaled politely. "Oh, and can you make sure to pack two pieces of the lemon-cheesecake? Harry recommended it and I want to surprise him at home."  

"Sure, love. Give me a minute. Lemon-cheesecake is on the way," Margaret smiled heading over to pour some tea into a to-go cup. Louis checked his phone in the meantime and noticed that Harry’s break should be over soon. He wondered if he was back from his break already, and Louis had just missed him.

Margaret came back with all of Louis’ requests and rang him up, and Louis got an idea. 

"Um do you mind making a tea for Harry as well? I bet he probably could use a cup of warm tea in the shop as well."

"He's right over there, love!" Margaret smiled back at him, pointing into the direction of a small booth next to the window. Louis' eyes followed Margaret's finger but when he spotted Harry he tensed up. He was not alone. A very tall, attractive man was sitting across from him, and they were both talking excitedly, judging by the smile on Harry’s face. A feeling started to grow in his stomach, one that he didn’t like at all, and he just took a sip of his tea, eyeing them carefully.

"Everything alright, my dear?" Margaret asked from behind the counter. "Didn't I add enough milk?"

Louis turned back to her in surprise. "No. God, no. It's perfect - like always. My mind just drifted away for a moment."  

He figured Harry hadn't seen him yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. He slipped the money over the counter before thanking the old lady, grabbing his box and tea and walking over to the door, but Harry looked up just as Louis was reaching the door, and his smile grew wider. 

"Louis! Hey! Come over here!"

Louis sighed. He was definitely not in the mood for small talk, especially not with someone who seemed so close to Harry. He could swear the man was looking at Harry with heart-eyes, and he didn’t like it. The fact that Louis was starving didn't help his mood either. He slowly walked over, putting on a fake smile when he noticed Nick's gaze on him. 

"I didn't know you're were stopping by. Didn’t your break end 15 minutes ago?" Harry asked curiously, smiling up at him.

"I have the rest of the day off. My appointment was cancelled. I'm just here to pick up some cake and a tea," Louis replied politely, but there was an icy tone to his voice. He hated himself for sounding so bitchy, but he simply couldn't stand how the other guy was looking at Harry. He had been noticing that he got jealous from time to time when it came to Harry, but after this morning he felt like he could burst because of the amount of jealousy he was feeling at this moment. It only got worse when he saw that the man’s hand was resting carefully on top of Harry’s on top of the table.

"That's great. Oh, right, introductions,” Harry laughed at himself, turning to face the man opposite him. “Nick, this is Louis. Louis, this is my good friend Nick. He just got back from hosting his radio-show abroad," Harry replied, obviously a bit confused by the tone in Louis' voice but trying not to show it. 

"Uh…That's nice," Louis said, shaking Nick's hand shortly. 

"Nice to meet you too, Louis," Nick replied politely, his eyes wandering from Harry to Louis and back. 

"Do you wanna join us?" Harry spoke up again carefully. Louis could tell that Harry was now very confused by his behavior, but he couldn't help it. He was so mad that he couldn’t really control his feelings or his outbursts. He didn't want to get mad at Harry, but it was so hard after what just had happened this morning. And now this guy was practically holding his hand? He was sick and tired of people thinking they could play with him, but he was even angrier with himself. He knew Harry had told him a while ago that he had no deeper intention with Louis. This morning just took both of them by surprise and Harry was simply a guy after all. He had needs like everyone else, and who wouldn't say no to an opportunity like theirs. Louis clenched his fist, realizing how stupid he had been. He had told himself millions of times to distance himself from Harry, because he knew this would happen eventually. 

"Louis? Are you alright?" Harry said, pulling his hand from Nick's before standing up and reaching out for Louis.

Louis didn't know why, but he snapped, avoiding Harry's touch. "God. Do me a favor?"

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise and Louis knew immediately that he’d crossed the line. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and shame, and he just needed to get out of there. 

"I…I'm sorry. I have to go," he mumbled before rushing out of the shop into the pouring rain.

 

**H**

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked in surprise, turning to Harry as the door closed behind Louis.

"I have no idea, Nick. I…Did I do something wrong? Oh god. Do you think he regrets what happened? What if I fucked it up?" Harry babbled, his eyes widening with horror.

"Calm down, Haz. Can I be honest with you?, Nick looked at him sympathetically, and Harry just nodded. "I think he's jealous. I mean, I watched him, he couldn't stop staring at me and my hand on yours."

"Jealous?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, jealous. Harry, you both sleep in one bed, you even got off with each other this morning. Maybe you should tell him that I'm almost married and that we're just really good friends," Nick suggested, smiling at his friend. "Okay, listen, go home and talk to him. I won’t be leaving London anytime soon. A year abroad was enough for a very long time. Talk to him and when things have calmed down a bit, we can all meet up again and start all over. How does that sound to you?"

Harry's mind was racing. Jealous? Louis was jealous because of Nick? Slowly Harry started to understand how the situation must have looked to Louis, especially after what had happened to him with Zayn. Harry was such an idiot sometimes. He leaned over to hug Nick.

"You're right. What would I do without you?" He hugged him even tighter before speaking up again "I'm glad you're back, Nick. We'll catch up soon, I promise." 

And with that, Harry grabbed his umbrella, paid quickly for their tea, and hurried outside and back towards his flat. 

...

When Harry entered his flat 10 minutes later, after putting a sign in the flower shop window that he wouldn't be back for another hour or two, he saw Louis sitting on the couch, watching TV. He hated closing his shop unscheduled, but he felt like this was important. He needed to clear the things between himself and Louis. Louis had already changed into a pair of sweatpants and he was spooning some ice-cream out of the box. Harry silently walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Louis who didn't even bother looking up.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, not sure how to start the conversation. "Is that…Marley & Me?" A small smile creeped onto his face.

"No," Louis protested, sounding a bit embarrassed, and he paused the movie quickly. 

"I love that movie, too. It just has such a sad ending." 

"I know," Louis replied quietly, pressing play again before digging more into the ice cream.

"Lou...can I talk to you for a second?" Harry laid his hand onto Louis' forearm, and he felt Louis tense immediately, but he didn’t pull his hand back. "Please."

Louis paused the movie again reluctantly, slowly turning to face Harry. Harry could feel his heart break a little when he saw Louis' face. He looked upset, but not in the sense that he’d been crying. No, more in the sense of sad and tired, nothing like they did earlier this morning at all. 

"You know that Nick is just a friend, right?"

Louis wanted to protest, but Harry held up his hand, wanting to finish, and Louis closed his mouth.

"Don't even pretend that you don't care, because I can see that you do. God, Louis, he's getting married in two months. We grew up in the same neighborhood. He's like a big brother to me. I love Nick, but god, I couldn't imagine doing  _things_  with him. I know you probably don't wanna talk about this and that's fine by me. Just understand that there is nothing going on between him and me, okay?"

Harry's stomach tightened in a good way when he saw that a tiny smile was creeping on Louis' face, and yet he was still focused on the box of ice-cream in his lap. Harry didn't know if Louis understood what he was trying to say, but it took him a little by surprise when Louis dug the spoon into the ice-cream and held it out to Harry. 

"It's chocolate fudge. You like chocolate fudge, don't you?" Louis said, carefully smiling at Harry.

This guy was going to kill him at some point, Harry was sure of it. Louis always seemed so tough, but he was so fragile inside and he really had a hard time talking about what he felt, no matter what kind of feeling it was. Harry had definitely noticed that over the weeks that they’d lived together.

"I loooove chocolate fudge," he said in an amused tone, leaning forward so Louis could feed him. 

Neither of them said anything. Louis just dug into the ice-cream again, eating a spoonfull himself. Harry couldn't help but smile, taking in the view in front of him. He reached out to wipe off some chocolate from the corner of Louis' mouth. A smirk grew on Louis' face when he grabbed Harry's hand and started sucking off the chocolate of his thumb. Harry didn’t move, but he bit his lip until Louis let his thumb go.

“Payback,” Louis whispered, and they both broke into a fit of giggles. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Surprise! It's a double update! Check out Chapter 10 before you read this one)

**L**

 

            Louis woke in a tangle of limbs and sheets, exhausted and not wanting to go to work at all. He just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle up to Harry’s back and smell his curls. But he couldn’t, and he knew that Harry had off today, so he didn’t want to wake him. Louis crawled carefully out from between Harry’s long legs and stood up, joints popping all over his body. He really was getting old.

            He dressed in silence, pulling on one of Harry’s t-shirts and a pair of jeans that smelled questionable, but he hadn’t had time to do laundry lately. After grabbing a half toasted waffle from the fridge, he hurried down the stairs and next door to work, beating Liam to the door by five seconds. He grinned and Liam just rolled his eyes, watching Louis shove the waffle into his mouth.

            “Fun night?” Liam asked, as a way of making small talk, and Louis choked on his waffle, unsure of how to answer that. Nothing had happened last night, other than him and Harry turning on a funny movie and eating more ice cream. They needed it after the ending of Marley and Me. But Louis’ mind went towards yesterday morning, and he swallowed his waffle slowly. Liam was best friends with Harry, and he wasn’t sure what exactly he and Harry were at this point, so he just shrugged. Yes. Shrugging was safe.

            “Well, we haven’t got too much today. The usual clients are mostly all on holiday right now, so you might get an early day out of it,” Liam said, and Louis was secretly glad about that. He figured that he and Harry should probably have a talk about what’d been going on with them lately, and he also needed to talk to Zayn, as much as he didn’t want to. They needed to tell people that the wedding wasn’t happening, as hard as that would be. He wasn’t even sure if he could be in the same room with him without either freaking out or breaking down, but he’d worry about that later.

            He and Liam walked in and turned on all the lights in the shop, and both stopped abruptly as they saw a flower sitting on the desk. As far as Louis knew, the shop had been locked until just now, so how it had gotten there, he had no idea. Louis walked forward slowly and picked it up carefully, turning it round and round in his fingers.

 

Hibiscus

Delicate Beauty

 

I’ve seen many beautiful things, but none compare to you.

Keep smiling .xx

 

            Louis had no words, because a lump had started to swell in his throat. Whoever it was leaving these messages clearly loved him, and he just wanted to know who it was. They deserved to know that he probably wouldn’t love them back because of whatever he had with Harry. But then again, these notes made him feel special, like someone actually cared for him, and he didn’t even know if Harry truly liked him or if this was just some sort of fun thing for him. What was he supposed to do? It was too early in the morning for Louis to be thinking about that, so he just smelled it carefully and set it down next to his wallet under the desk, ignoring Liam’s raised eyebrows.

            “Better set up the shop before the other lads get here,” Louis said, starting to tidy up the desk, but Liam shook his head.

            “’s just you and me today. That alright?”

            Louis nodded with a grin. He was actually excited to spend some time with Liam, and maybe, just maybe, this might get him an in with Harry, should he ever admit his feelings.

            “Yeah, mate. Totally.”

            Liam went to the back quickly and then came back out with a few things, starting to set up the chairs and trays of instruments. Louis helped, and together, they welcomed their first customer of the day, a big and burly man who wanted to finish his sleeve. Liam shrugged and let Louis take him to the farthest seat. Louis sighed as he realized he’d have to shave the man’s arm to do what the man wanted, and the man was hairier than any man he’d seen before. It was going to be a long day.

 

            Liam let Louis go very early, and Louis figured he’d stop by the store, wanting to pick something up to make for dinner. He was almost there when his phone started buzzing. Curious, he pulled it out, assuming it was Harry asking him to pick something up, as he had just texted him to tell him where he was headed, but his heart almost stopped at the name on his screen. Why he hadn’t deleted Zayn’s number out of his phone was beyond him, but it wouldn’t have mattered. He’d had it memorized for almost six years. He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to pick it up or not, but he figured that if Harry were here, he’d tell him to pick it up and see what he wanted. Bracing himself for Zayn’s loud and angry voice in his ear, he accepted the call.

            “Zayn, what do you want?” He said, rather coolly, and he heard a shuffling noise on the other end.

            “Lou…I…I need you to come ho- I mean, to my place. Please.” Zayn’s voice sounded very strained, and Louis could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle. His eyebrows furrowed, and he became slightly concerned. As far as he knew, Zayn didn’t cry. Zayn yelled and got angry, certainly, but cried? That was unusual.

            “What’s wrong?” Louis asked, actually voicing his concern, because he didn’t want this to be some joke where Zayn pretended something was wrong in order to get Louis back. After cheating, Louis wouldn’t put anything past him.

            “I just…I need to talk to you…It’s important…” Zayn was almost begging now, his voice hitching as he tried to hold back tears.

            “Zayn, I can’t just come over there whenever you ask-”

            “It’s my mum.”

            Louis heart dropped. He knew that Zayn’s mum had been sick a while back, but since Zayn hadn’t mentioned anything, Louis had assumed that everything was alright, which clearly wasn’t the case, if Zayn was to be believed.

            “I know you hate me and you have every right to, but I don’t have anyone else to go to and I thought you might understand…” Zayn’s voice whispered through the phone, dejected, and Louis knew he was going to regret this, but what choice did he have?

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

 

Louis took a cab and reached Zayn’s apartment in just under ten minutes, but he spent another five outside the door, not sure if he should even go inside. Eventually, however, he raised his hand and knocked twice. He waited for a few moments and then the door was opening to reveal a very red-eyed Zayn. He looked a real mess, and Louis almost felt sorry for him, but he held back the urge to give Zayn a hug, though he looked like he could really use one. He walked silently into his old apartment and tried not to notice how it had changed in the last month or so. The places where his things would normally have been laying across the backs of chairs were now empty and completely spotless, and instead of Louis’ shoes at the door, there was a pair of discarded Converse that were definitely too big for him. He tried not to be too annoyed by that, considering the state that Zayn was in currently.

Louis walked in and stood in the middle of the main room awkwardly, not sure if he should sit down, but Zayn wasn’t offering him a seat, so he was going to stand.

“So…what’s up?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice even, but just being back here brought back all of his anger and sadness that he’d spent time getting over in the past month. He took a deep breath to steady himself and caught sight of Zayn, who was standing by the door, biting his lip hard as fresh tears filled his eyes.

“I…I, umm…just got a call from my mum…doctors said she…she isn’t getting b-better…” Zayn stuttered, fresh tears filling his eyes, and Louis couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t be cold and rude like he wanted when Zayn was breaking down right in front of him. He moved forward and pulled Zayn into a hug, and Zayn promptly burst into tears, soaking Louis’ shirt within seconds.

“Hey…it’s alright…what did the doctor say after that,” Louis asked quietly, trying to soothe Zayn as he hiccupped and fresh tears coated his cheeks.

“She…she only has a few weeks left. A month at m-most. I d-didn’t expect it to get this b-bad…fuck, I can’t lose her…” Zayn sobbed, and Louis held onto him tighter, rubbing his back and whispering whatever words of comfort he could. He felt like this was going against everything that he should be feeling right now, but he couldn’t help the hurt he felt for Zayn. Zayn and his mum had always been close and to watch him lose her and act like a jackass, well, Louis wasn’t that cold.

“C’mon, love, let’s sit down,” Louis said carefully, the term of endearment slipping out. He’d been using it so often with Harry that it just kind of happened, but he couldn’t take it back, and at any rate, it seemed to calm Zayn down enough for him to walk to the couch and wipe at his eyes.

“Louis, I’m sorry. No, just hear me out this time,” Zayn rushed as Louis opened his mouth to say he didn’t want to hear it. Because he didn’t want to listen to Zayn’s apologies when Zayn was supposed to be focusing on his own grief. “What I did to you was wrong. I know that and I’m admitting it. I was a completely unfaithful fuck and I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. But I still love you. Even after the few guys that I met and did things with while I was with you, you still stood out to me much more than the others. I don’t know if it’s because we’ve always been friends or you just had better moves or what, but it’s always been you. But I didn’t appreciate you enough. I should have understood that you had commitments that you couldn’t get out of, even if that meant you weren’t around a lot. I know I fucked up royally, but you still deserve an apology, so here it is. I’m sorry, Louis. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for being unfaithful, I’m sorry for treating you like shit and yelling at you all the time, and I’m sorry for not appreciating what I had until I lost it.”

Louis sat there in stunned silence as Zayn wiped his tears away. Louis didn’t know whether to say something or not, because Zayn had just made quite a declaration and he didn’t know if he was supposed to respond or not. He didn’t want to accept it, though, because Zayn had treated him like dirt and he was supposed to hate him. He wanted to hate Zayn for everything that happened, but in this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

Zayn sniffed and tried for a smile, which Louis returned, wanting to be nice but not overly accepting, and it seemed to work, because Zayn spoke again. “I…umm, I have to ask you something, then, if you’re not gonna say anything. And this is extremely important to me so please consider it…marry me. Please.”

If Louis had been stunned before, it was nothing compared to the rush of emotions and thoughts running through his mind right now. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to work out exactly what had happened.

“Come again?” Louis asked, just to be sure he’d heard correctly.

“Marry me, Louis. My mum still thinks she’s going to make it to the wedding, and I haven’t told her that we called it off. She wants to see me get married, Lou, and I just…I can’t deny her that. I want her to see her only son get married.”

“But…if you needed someone to marry, why not ask your new boyfriend?” Louis asked, acidity creeping into his tone, and Zayn looked down in embarrassment.

“I did ask him. And he ran the moment I suggested that I wanted more with him. He said he ‘didn’t want to be tied down by someone who was just on the rebound’. I don’t have anyone else to turn to.”

Louis just stared at Zayn, and Zayn looked back at him, his eyes pleading. Louis realized that Zayn was quite serious, and this wasn’t a joke, and he felt a little sick. He knew how much seeing Zayn get married would mean to his mum, but at the same time, he couldn’t just run off and marry his cheating ex. Plus he had whatever he had with Harry, and explaining that to him would be an absolute mess. And he didn’t want to lose Harry, his sweet, beautiful Harry. He was stuck.

“Please…” Zayn whispered, and Louis knew deep down what he had to do.

“Alright…okay, let’s say for the sake of argument that I decide to agree to this…there are some terms. No sex. I’m not gonna get with you just for you to break my heart again. And I’m not staying here with you either. I’m staying with Harry. You and I, we’ve always been best friends and I don’t think it would be so terrible to be married to you, honestly. But you can’t just sleep around like you did when we were dating. That’s not fair to what you’re asking of me, and you suck at hiding it, just so you know.”

Zayn’s face lit up a little bit and he sat up straighter, reaching for Louis’ hand and giving it a squeeze.

“So, we’re doing this, then?”

Louis squeezed Zayn’s hand back in response. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re doing it. We’re getting married.”

 

___

 

**H**

            “Wait, so you’re telling me that in the last 48 hours, you and Louis have made out twice, and you just neglected to tell me until right now?” Niall said loudly, and Harry smacked him on the arm to get him to shut up.

            “We didn’t plan it, it just sort of happened! And I made sure to ask him if he wanted it before moving on to other things.”

            “Other things? What the actual fuck, H?” Niall hissed, and Harry blushed furiously.

            “He’s so perfect, Ni. His lips are just like I thought they’d be, and his hair is so soft…and he’s such a perfect size for me, too. God, I want him, Niall. I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, but I’m too much of a chicken to tell him how I really feel.” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip. Niall looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly going quiet.

            “Wait…so you really do love him then? You’re in love with him?”

            Harry nodded, covering his face with his hands and groaning. “Yeah, I am. I can’t help it. He’s so perfect. But it’s too soon after Zayn. I can’t just spring that on him and expect him to be okay with it. And I don’t want him to leave for fear of commitment or something because of the Zayn situation. I just…I want things to work out perfectly, that’s all.”

            “Well, he’d be a fool not to fall for you, Haz. You’re quite the catch, if you ask me. Even Lily thinks you’re attractive,” Niall admitted, blowing Harry a kiss, and Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

            “I don’t want to fuck this up,” Harry whispered, his smile disappearing and his face creasing with worry. “I don’t want to hurt him in any way…he’s so special to me.”

            “God, you’re actually disgusting, you know that?” Niall scoffed, but he was smiling warmly at Harry, and Harry knew that Niall was happy for him. Now all Harry had to do was figure out a way of telling Louis how he felt without scaring him off.

            Harry walked up to the counter and rang the bell, and Margaret came hurrying towards him, a beaming smile on her face.

            “Harry, my dear! Come to order some more cakes for you and Louis?” she asked, and Harry nodded, trying not to blush at the mention of Louis’ name. Margaret started boxing up his and Louis’ favorites when the phone rang, and she picked it up, balancing it between her shoulder and her ear. “Hello, dear, you’ve reached Margaret’s, how can I help you today?”

            Harry started to pull out his money when he heard Louis’ name and looked up at once.

            “Hello, Louis, love. How are you? Good, good…yes, I was wondering about that, I’m glad you called.”

            Harry waved to get Margaret’s attention and she looked over with a raise of her eyebrows. “Tell Louis I said hello and I’ll see him at home later,” Harry mouthed, and Margaret smiled, repeating his words over the phone.

            “Yes, love…yes, of course I’ll tell him. You just keep working on those plans, and I’ll see you in a few days’ time. Yep. Have a good one, dear.” Margaret hung up and packaged Harry’s last box for him. “Louis says he’ll be home late tonight and not to worry. He’s just got a few things to do with Zayn.”

            “With Zayn? What could he possibly have to do with Zayn?” Harry asked as he handed over his money, and Margaret rang him up.

            “Well, wedding things, of course. They have to make sure the venue is booked, and they’re coming in here in a few days to check the colors on their cake. It’s going to be such a lovely wedding, I reckon. And it’s only a few weeks away, too…Harry…what is it, love?”

            For Harry had stopped moving altogether and was staring at Margaret with his mouth slightly agape, not even sure if he was able to form words. From what he had just heard, it would seem that Louis and Zayn were getting married, but that was impossible, because they had broken up. Louis was staying with Harry. They had something, Harry was sure of it. There was no way he could have dreamed up the past month.

            “W-wedding?” Harry stuttered, his hands shaking slightly, and Margaret nodded, slightly confused.

            “But of course! You knew they were getting married, didn’t you? I’m sure Louis would have told you, though why he’s living with you instead of his fiancé, I’m not sure. Ah well, maybe they just needed some time to figure things out and make sure it was the right decision.”

            “Yeah…yeah, of course,” Harry said quietly, taking his things and gathering them in his arms. Margaret held out his change, but he pushed her hand away. “No, you keep it. You know, just put it towards Louis’ and Zayn’s cake. I hope they have a fucking beautiful wedding, as I’m sure they will.” Harry wasn’t sure where his anger was coming from, but Margaret’s stricken face was enough to let him know that he’d completely crossed the line. “I…I’m sorry...please forgive me…”

            And with that, he grabbed Niall and ran from the store, keeping his head down so that no one would see the tears on his cheeks.

 

**L**

 

            Louis walked down the street towards the flower shop, feeling exhausted from the day’s events. In the hours since he had agreed to marry Zayn, dozens of phone calls had been made and things arranged so that everything was basically ready for the big day. The only thing Louis had to do now was tell Harry, and he still wasn’t sure how he was going to do that.

            He reached the door to the flower shop and went inside, closing it carefully behind him and heading for the stairs to his and Harry’s place. He stopped to put the key into the lock, but it wouldn’t go in. The lock was jammed. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed Harry’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. Starting to get a bit worried, he tried Niall, who picked up on the third ring.

            “Louis?”

            “Niall, do you know where Harry is?” Louis asked, and he could almost feel Niall’s confusion through the phone.

            “He should be home, why?”

            “Because the lock’s jammed or something, my key won’t fit into it, and he’s not picking up his phone.”

            Niall sighed on the other end, and Louis just sat there, slightly panicking and listening. “I…he’s not very happy with you as of right now. I think he got the locks changed…freaking bastard. You’ll have to talk to him tomorrow. You can stay with me if you-”

            “No, it’s alright, I’ll stay with Liam. But do you know why? Did I do something wrong?”

            “Of course you did,” Niall said plainly, and Louis’ eyebrows creased, until Niall finished his sentence. “You decided to go through with the wedding with your ex who is a cheater, and you didn’t tell him.”

            Louis closed his eyes and let his head fall against the door, inwardly cringing. How Harry had found out about this, when Louis hadn’t told anyone, he wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing for certain: He surely had lost Harry already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with apologies for the length of time it took us to get this up. School work has been getting in the way. I hope you guys enjoy, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for continuing to read it, we love you!  
> L&V

**H**

 

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. His mind was spinning with thoughts of Louis. Louis and his damn wedding. He couldn't believe that Louis was going to marry Zayn, a guy who had betrayed him so many times and on so many different levels. Zayn had treated Louis worse than trash over the last few years and yet he was going to marry him anyway, after calling it off once? Harry had seen how hurt Louis was by Zayn's actions, and it just didn’t make sense to him. On top of that, he had thought that maybe he and Louis had some sort of connection, some sort of force that was pulling him towards Louis and he couldn’t escape it, and he was sure that Louis had felt it too. After they had made out, Harry thought Louis had mutual feelings for him and Harry thought it was safe to give in and let it happen. He thought Louis was somehow over Zayn. How could Harry have been so blind? Apparently, it had always been Louis' desire to make it work out with Zayn. But why didn't he tell Harry, then? He always claimed that he didn't want to have his ex around anymore and that he was over it. That he stopped having feelings for him years ago and yet now they were back together. All of this didn't make any sense in Harry's head - the whole world didn't make any sense to Harry anymore.

When Harry had heard about the news of Louis getting married, he was quite mad in the beginning. He was not only mad at Louis, but he also was mad at himself. Niall had warned him to stay away from Louis, but he thought he knew himself better and that he could handle it. He had been so wrong. He knew he wasn't in any position to blame Louis for going back to his ex-fiancé, because he and Harry weren't in any sort of committed relationship. They both were adults and casual hook-ups happen when you're an adult. Harry knew that, but yet his heart was even more attached to Louis after everything that had happened. Harry would go through hell for Louis. They had only really known each other for a few months, but Louis was special to Harry, and Harry had known this from the moment Louis walked into his shop over a year ago. What if Zayn hurt Louis again? What if he treated him like shit? Harry wouldn't be able to handle seeing that happen. Would he even be able to have a normal friendship with Louis after all of this? He knew that, right now at least, he didn’t even want to see Louis, and Harry just felt so disappointed. He thought that he and Louis had gotten to a point where they could talk about anything, and yet Louis had not mentioned a single word about getting back together with Zayn. If Harry wasn’t so hurt by Louis’ actions, he’d be surprised by how big of a heart Louis must have to let Zayn back in.  

Harry was sure that Louis had feelings for him as well. Apparently not as strong as those he had for Zayn, but he knew there was more between them. He could tell by the way Louis looked at him, how he rested his head on Harry's shoulder while watching TV, or the way he randomly walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug when he didn't expect it. Somehow, Harry wished he would have told Louis about his feelings earlier, because maybe it would have changed things, but now it was too late and he had to let him go. 

Harry sighed, took his laptop from his nightstand, and opened it. A small smile creeped onto his face when he looked at the picture of Gemma, his mom, and him. It had been taken two years ago, when Gemma had visited him for the last time in the UK. Harry would have given anything to be able to talk to his big sister now. He knew he always had the ability to call her, but it was never the same as talking to her in person. This made Harry's heart hurt even more - but then an idea came to his mind.

...

Over an hour and multiple phone calls later, Harry had booked his ticket to New York to visit his sister. He had only booked one-way, to leave it open as to when he'd return home. His plane would be leaving around noon on the next day. All of this was only possible because his mom, luckily, had agreed to look after the shop and his flat while he was gone. Anne was quite surprised when Harry told her about his sudden plans, but she had always told him he deserved a long and nice holiday with the amount of work he did. Harry knew it was the right decision. He didn't want to see Louis right now, because he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. He hoped his time with Gemma would bring him back down again and he'd be able to handle this situation more rationally.

Harry's phone buzzed on the bed next to him and he felt his stomach drop as he read Louis' name on the display. Louis had called him multiple times during the past six hours, but Harry didn't answer any of them. Apparently Louis had changed his strategy now, because this time it was a text that Harry received. He knew that Louis knew that he knew about the wedding.

 

 **Louis:**   _I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but somehow you heard about it before I even got the chance to talk to you. Harry, I don't know how to explain it, but Zayn needs me. Haz … I don't wanna lose you. Please tell me I won't lose you_

 

Harry read those few lines over and over again, swallowing hard. Seeing his text made it even more real now. Until now, everything could have been just a stupid misunderstanding and he wouldn't have lost Louis. But Louis had spelled it out. He was gonna get married to Zayn. Harry's heart broke a little more at this and he felt a tightening feeling in his throat. Of course he didn't wanna loose Louis either, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to be just friends with Louis after all of this. How the hell would he be able to cope with Louis being married? Harry didn't want Louis to feel bad or guilty for choosing Zayn, though. It wasn’t Harry’s choice to make, it was Louis’, and he had chosen Zayn. Harry needed to accept that. Maybe for now he would just tell him that he wouldn't lose him and after a while they would just drift apart. He knew this was like ripping off a band-aid painfully slow, but he didn’t know what to do. 

 

 **Harry:**   _It's fine. Louis, we're just friends. There is no need in explaining anything to me. I just wish you'd have told me in person, because you're one of my best mates. I am happy for you and I hope you can make it work out with Zayn. I wish you the best. Always._

 

Harry turned off his phone and tossed it into one of the bags he had already started packing. He fought back the tears that were welling up his eyes, telling himself that he wouldn't cry about it. He had no right to cry over something that hadn't even really started. He rubbed his hands over his face, knowing he had no other choice than to make the best out of what was left.

...

Harry grabbed his bags and carried them downstairs into the shop the next morning. It was quite early, but since his plane was leaving around noon, he had to leave at a decent time. His mom had already opened the shop for him and he had briefed her on what orders were due next. He felt a bit guilty because he was leaving his mom all by herself with a lot of work, but she ensured him that she'd be able to handle it. 

"Darling," Anne said in a voice that Harry knew way too well. It seemed that it was time for one of his mom's famous investigations. "I know you miss Gemma, but your decision came quite…quickly. I’m surprised at you. I mean, you haven’t left the shop for more than a day or two since I gave it to you, and now you wanna go away for a few weeks on a spontaneous decision? Are you okay?"

Anne rested her hand on Harry's arm, squeezing it tightly. She could read Harry like an open book and even though Harry knew that there was no sense in lying to her, he avoided telling her the truth.

"Mom, listen. I’m fine. Don't worry about me. I just realized that you’ve been right…I really need a break."

He kinda felt bad for lying to his mom, but he simply didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her about everything that had happened with Louis. Before he could tell anyone, he needed to process it himself. In the end, they hadn't even been dating or anything, so there was no need to make a fuss about it. At least that's what Harry had told himself about 100 times within the last 12 hours. 

"Harry, you've always been a horrible liar - just like your dad," his mom said with a sigh, but before he even had the chance to defend himself, the bells over the door signaled that someone was coming in. Both of their heads turned in unison and Harry's heart dropped. Louis was the last person he wanted to see right now, but in a way, he wanted to see him more than anyone. He couldn't believe how fucked up this was. Anne waved at Louis, blissfully unaware of the tension between her son and Louis, before grabbing some boxes from the counter and hurrying to the back of the shop. 

"Haz," Louis said, his voice quiet – he seemed almost sad.

Harry felt like he was frozen to the spot. His brain had stopped working and he wasn't able to form a simple word. He had figured that he wouldn't be good at dealing with this situation, but that was a complete understatement to what he was feeling right now. Harry had never been the best in expressing negative feelings. That's why his mom sent him to a therapist after his dad had died. He knew that Louis had hurt him, but seeing Louis in the middle of his shop right now only made him realize how hurt he truly was. 

"Umm...I wanted to ask if I could pick up some of my stuff later today," Louis spoke up again, sounding insecure, "and umm... are you going away?"

Louis had noticed the bags next to Harry. 

"Well, yeah. I'm visiting Gemma for a while. Dunno when I'll be back. Maybe in two weeks or something like that," Harry stated in a quite icy tone after he had found his voice again. He didn't want to sound rude, but he knew that if he gave in to his pain, he wouldn’t stop crying, and he didn’t need that. "My mom is looking after the shop and my flat. When you want to pick up your stuff, you can just ask her."

"Oh. Okay, yeah. I…I didn’t know you were flying to New York…”

"Let's say it was one of my more spontaneous decisions," Harry said, trying to sound a bit more friendly. 

There was silence after that, and Louis twisted his hands together, obviously uncomfortable. IT was a while before anyone spoke, and of course, Louis decided to mention the giant elephant in the room.

"Haz. If I have hurt you by my…decision, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. Not after all you've done for me. I can't put into words how grateful I am to have you as my friend."

Harry cringed at the word friend. There was it again. This damn word. Friends. They were friends - nothing else. They could never be anything more than just friends.

"I…it would be really amazing if you came to my wedding. I would love to have you around," Louis said quickly, holding out an envelope to Harry, who wasn't sure if he had understood him correctly. Was Louis really asking him to come to his wedding? There was no way in hell that Harry would be able to handle seeing Louis getting married to another guy. 

"First of all - you didn't hurt me," Harry lied. "I just wish you would have told me in person, but it is what it is. I may have overreacted. When is your wedding?" Harry struggled to spell out the word wedding. It felt like a little curse to him. He reached for the envelope and Louis’ fingers lingered on his for a moment longer than necessary, making Harry’s heart hurt even more.

"In two and a half weeks." 

"I'm not sure if I'll be back by then, but I'll let you know as soon as I made my decision," Harry replied, placing the invitation in one of his bags. 

"Um…you can bring a plus one, if you want to. Niall, or I don't know…maybe you’ll meet a nice guy in New York," Louis half-joked, but Harry didn't find it funny at all. 

"Yeah, maybe," he said in such a quiet tone, that he wasn't sure if Louis would even be able to hear him.

"Okay. I have to go now, Liam is waiting on me. Don't wanna lose my job, you know?" Louis smiled a bit awkwardly before reaching out and quickly pulling Harry in a hug. Harry didn't know why but he hugged Louis back tightly. Louis’ arms tightened around Harry.

"Don't forget me over there," he whispered in Harry's ear before pulling away, just like he knew what Harry was feeling. He smiled at him quickly before rushing out of the shop.

Harry felt like was about to completely break down. He already missed Louis, and if there was any way of him staying part of his life, Harry would make it happen. Louis had turned his world upside down in the last couple of months and he had shown Harry that the world had more incredible things and feelings to offer than he had ever dreamed of. When Harry turned around to pick up one of his bags, his eyes caught sight of a bunch of Forget-Me-Not. Before he could even think twice, he grabbed one and ran out of the shop. 

"LOUIS!" Harry shouted, spotting Louis only a few feet away from him. Louis' head turned when he heard Harry's voice. Harry rushed over to him and handed him the flower.

"Um...I just want you to have it. Congratulations on your wedding," he said shyly, pressing a firm kiss on Louis' cheek. Harry didn’t even wait for Louis to say anything, because he didn’t think he could handle it. Without another word, he rushed back to his shop. 

 

 **L**  

All Louis could think about was the damn flower Harry had given him. At first, he thought it was just a nice gesture, but then he remembered that Harry always saw more in flowers than everyone else. He never gave a flower to someone because he thought it looked pretty; he cared more about the deeper meaning. When he was at work, he had asked Liam and some of his co-workers if they knew what kind of flower it was, but of course none of them did. Liam suggested to Louis to ask Harry, but this wasn't possible since he was already on the plane. Of course, he could have texted him, but he didn't wanna bother him – Harry didn’t seem too happy with him at the moment and he didn’t want to force himself on Harry if Harry didn’t want him.

After work, Louis went back home to his old flat that he had shared with Zayn for several years. After Harry had locked him out the night before, Louis had no other choice but to ask Zayn if it was okay to stay with him, and Zayn agreed without hesitation. Even though he had offered for Louis to sleep in their old bed, Louis had decided to sleep on the couch, because it simply didn't feel right to share the bed with Zayn. They’d had a long conversation how they had imagined this to continue. They had talked everything through and Louis could feel how sorry Zayn was. He even felt guilty that he had rejected Zayn so quickly, especially at a time when he needed him the most. After all, he loved Zayn as the friend he had been for years, but their feelings for each other got lost somewhere on their path. Zayn had told Louis how much he wished that everything would become like it was before, and Louis would have lied if he claimed differently. If he was going to marry Zayn, he wanted them to be happy together. He didn't wanna marry him just out of pity, he wanted a real marriage. Maybe this was their second chance, and if they would start all over, their feelings might come back. But even after talking, Louis couldn't forget how much Zayn had betrayed him in the past, so he decided that sleeping in the same bed was a bit too fast. They both needed time to adjust to this.

Louis threw his bag on the kitchen table before throwing himself down on the couch. He felt the flower Harry had given him between his fingers, wishing that the name would just magically pop into his head. Harry. Why was it so hard to stop thinking about him? All they had was that one time thing, nothing else, and now Louis was going to marry Zayn. That was it. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about Harry and that night and his beautiful curls?

"Hey Lou. Didn't hear you come in. How was work?" Zayn said, putting on his jacket as he entered the living room.

"Hey. I just got ho-" Louis spoke up, but his mouth refused to say the word home, since he didn't feel like this was his home right now. "Here. Work was good. Are you going out?"

"Just doing some groceries, we ran out of some things. Do you need anything special?"

"Nah. I'm fine, thanks," Louis replied, leaning back against the back of the couch. 

"Where did you get the Forget-Me-Not from?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"The flower in your hand? It's a Forget-Me-Not," Zayn repeated, and Louis felt his heart clench.

"Um, Margaret gave it to me. She had a bunch of them," he lied quickly, not wanting Zayn to know who it was really from. Louis thought it would be better to leave Harry out of their conversations. 

"She seems lovely," Zayn smiled and Louis forced a little smile in reply. "I'll be back soon."

Zayn hadn't even fully closed the door behind him, when Louis grabbed his laptop and quickly opened Google. He clicked on the search bar and typed  _Forget-me-not flower meaning_ , and in seconds, thousands of results showed up. With a shaky hand he clicked on the first link, his eyes wandering over the lines quickly.

 

** Forget-Me-Not: **

_Just as the name implies, forget-me-nots mean remembrance. It can mean the remembrance of good memories, like when two people are together as a couple. It also signifies true love._

 

Louis swallowed hard, his hands now uncontrollably shaking. He felt his throat tighten while his eyes read the words over and over again. Love. Deep down, he had known already. Harry had feelings for him. Louis just never wanted to realize it. And now it hit him even harder. Harry was in love with him, and that's why he was so hurt by Louis' actions. That was the reason why he was now in New York, why he had chosen to go there spontaneously. Had that been what Louis had been feeling this entire time? Was that already love between them? They had only known each other for a few months, but yet a life without Harry around him was something that Louis couldn't imagine. Everything started to make sense now: the tension between them, the fact that Louis couldn't stop staring at him…their kiss. And…if Harry had given him this flower...what if he was behind all those other flowers as well? Harry had denied that he knew who was behind the flowers in the past, but what if....

Louis jumped up, his knees almost giving out because he was shaking so bad. He rushed to the kitchen, opening his bag and rummaged around for something he knew must be in there. He took out a little note that Harry had left on the kitchen table for him. He quickly pulled out a little box where he kept all the flowers and notes from his admirer. He placed those notes next to each other and his heart sunk in his chest. It was definitely the same handwriting. Louis slid down the wall behind him, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. He was such a fucking idiot. It had been Harry all along. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn’t do anything to stop them. 

He didn't know what to do. He cared so much about Harry, and yet he was going to marry Zayn, like everyone was expecting him to. But what if this was the wrong decision? What if his feelings for Zayn would never come back and he let Harry go? But he also didn’t know if his feelings for Harry were genuine or a rebound sort of thing, and that they wouldn’t go away. They hadn't known each other for a very long time. What if this was just a short-summer-love? Louis couldn't believe how fucked up everything was. The night before, Zayn had cried so much because he didn't wanna loose his mom and how he would be alone when she was gone. His sisters lived far away and he would have no one left, other than Louis. Of course he had friends, but he wouldn't have a family. It had broken Louis' heart so see him like that. Zayn never had been someone who cried easily or talked much about how he felt. Zayn had saved him from his pain so many times in the past, and he felt that it was only right to save Zayn now. Louis didn't know what to do. Should he listen to his heart and go back to Harry, or should he stay with Zayn, despite everything he’d done, because Zayn needed him?

Louis’ phone started buzzing in his pocket, and when he saw who it was, he flinched. It was his mum. He was vividly reminded of how Zayn had donated his time and money to help Louis’ mum when she was a single mom and had five kids to look after. Louis swallowed before accepting the call with shaking hands.

"Mom," Louis said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh Louis, my dear. How are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm good. So you got my text message that the wedding is back on?" Louis rubbed his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad that you and Zayn made it work out. I'm so so proud of you."

Louis flinched at her words. He couldn't stand the thought of his mum being proud of something that he wasn’t even sure about.

"Oh and you should see Zayn's mom. She's absolutely thrilled for the wedding," Jay continued, and with every word Louis felt worse.

"How is Beth doing?" Louis asked. It was the first time he had ever talked about Zayn’s mom with someone other than Zayn.

"Not well, darling. The poor thing can't even walk on her own anymore. She needs a wheel chair now. Dan and I help her with a lot of things, but you can tell how frustrating it is to her. It's like she’s already given up or something. She always tells me how she has to hang on until the wedding. It's her biggest dream to see you and Zayn get married. She's so proud that you'll finally become her son-in-law. To be honest, I was terrified that you'd cancel the wedding. Beth wouldn't have been able to handle that.”

Louis' heart ached with every word. Not only because Zayn's mom, who was a special person to Louis as well, was doing so poorly, but also because the pressure his mum was putting on him with every word she spoke. Everyone was counting on him, and he had thought it was okay to be selfish and considering canceling the wedding? How in hell would he be able to live with himself afterwards? Zayn's family had been nothing but generous to him; he owed him this. Zayn would be suffering for the rest of his life if he didn’t get the chance to make his mom proud. And Beth…she'd be heartbroken and sad for the last days of her life. And what about his friends? Wouldn't they judge him for leaving Zayn hanging? None of them knew what had been going on between them, and considering Beth's condition, Louis couldn't go out there and be like... _"Oh it wasn't my fault. Zayn and I had difficulties, so he cheated on me."_ Beth would be devastated to hear something like that about her son. 

"Louis? Are you still there?" Jay's voice pierced into Louis' clouded mind. "Louis?"

"Um, sorry, Mum. My mind drifted away…there's simply still so much to plan," Louis said, slowly coming back to reality. "I'm so sorry to hear that about Beth. I really want her to have a good last few weeks. If I can do anything you’ll let me know, right?"

"I will, sunshine. But are you okay? You sound so…I don't know. Sad."

"I am. Don't worry, Mum. The thing with Beth is just quite depressing. She has always been like a second mom to me," Louis said. Of course, this wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Louis couldn't even count how many times Beth was there for him, making sure he had enough to eat and making sure he was happy. 

"I know, love. It's really, really heart breaking. But don't let that ruin your wedding day, okay? Beth wouldn't want that."

"Yeah. I will try my best. Umm, I have to go. I think Zayn should be home any minute."

"Okay. I love you, sweetheart. And call me whenever you need me, okay?" Jay said, and all Louis wanted to do was cry. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to marry Zayn, but he couldn't let her down either. Everyone was counting on him. 

"I will. Love you too, Mom."

....

The next two weeks went by way too fast for Louis' taste. No matter how hard he tried, he simply didn't feel at home in their flat anymore. He had tried to share the bed with Zayn multiple times, but he always ended up back on the couch. Zayn had suggested that buy a new bed, since Louis couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Zayn had cheated on him in that very bed, but Louis knew that wasn’t the full issue. He and Zayn had gotten closer again, they had talked through so many different things, but the problem was that, for Louis, it felt like it was just friendship. The sparks he once felt with Zayn were gone. Louis even slept with Zayn one time, hoping that being close to him would make him feel something of his old feelings, but it didn't feel right. If he was being honest, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Most of his days, he thought of Harry and wondered how he was doing. He hadn't heard a single word from him in almost two weeks and the silence was killing him slowly inside. But for Louis, there was no way back anymore. He had made his decision; he couldn't leave Zayn and his family hanging.

 

**H**

Harry was sure visiting Gemma had been one of his best decisions. It was great to see her again and to talk to her personally and not over a stupid webcam. Gemma even took some days off so she could show her little brother around. Being with Gemma only made Harry realize how much he missed her. Neither of them wanted his stay to end, but Harry knew he had to go back. He couldn't leave his shop behind. Harry hadn’t stopped thinking about Louis the entire trip. His intention wasn’t to forget him, because that was the last thing he wanted. He had also realized that he had promised to do Louis’ flower arrangements, and Louis was probably still counting on him doing that, which meant he had to be back at least in time for the wedding. He just needed some time to come back to his mind and let everything sink in. He had told Gemma about everything as well, just to get an outside perspective.

Before Harry went through the security check at the airport, Gemma took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, I know you love him. But Louis, for whatever reason, made his choice. It's not something you can decide for him, or convince him of otherwise. If he's happy with Zayn, then you should be happy for him, even if it hurts. Someone's happiness is the most important thing. If you truly love him, then let him be happy, even if it's not with you."

Harry just nodded. It hurt, but he knew she was right. "I know. Thank you, Gems. You're the best," Harry replied, pulling his sister in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Haz. And say hi to mom from me. I'll call her later this week." 

They both hugged each other tight one last time before Harry headed through security with a heavy heart. 

...

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to go clubbing," Harry complained as Niall and Nick shoved him into a cab.

"You've just been away for two weeks. You can't ditch us like that," Niall protested.

"Nick had been away for a year and we didn't go clubbing when he came back."

"Yeah, because you pissed off to New York," Nick said, before throwing himself in the seat next to Harry. "And besides, we're catching up on it right now!"

            Harry rolled his eyes; he knew when he had lost a battle. 

"Fine. But no setting me up with other guys - do you understand?" Harry reminded his friends, and Nick just lifted his arms, giving in.

"Niall. Do you understand?" Harry repeated himself, knowing his best friend way too well.

"Fine. Be a party pooper if you want," Niall countered in a bitchy tone, but he was smiling.

"Thank you!" Harry said, relieved, and a small smile settled on his face. This could do him good.

 

When the three of them entered the club twenty minutes later, they were greeted by a wave of thick air and smoke. The club was almost full with people in their mid-twenties, most of them obviously drunk and in the perfect mood to party. Nick quickly spotted the booth where the rest of their friends were sitting. Ed, Lily and Oliver, Nick's fiancé were already waiting for them, half a dozen empty beer bottles in front of them. Harry wondered how long they had been here already. 

"Hey guys! Time to paaaaaarty!" Niall shouted to their friends over the loud music, pressing his lips onto his girlfriend's. 

Harry quickly pulled Lily, Ed, and Oliver into hugs before sitting down next to Ed. Niall had already left to get some more beer for the six of them.

"Glad you're back! How was New York?" Ed asked, throwing his arm casually around Harry's shoulder. 

"Good, good. Gemma says hi to all of you. She might come home over Christmas," Harry said, a small smile on his lips, because he was already counting the days. He missed her already.

"That's awesome! I haven't seen her in ages," Lily replied. She and Gemma had been on the same hockey team for a while.

"We should celebrate that," Oliver announced. "We'll party until tomorrow morning!"

But Harry shook his head, painfully remembering that he had a big order for early tomorrow morning, one that he really wish he didn’t have.

"No, I can't. Um…Louis' wedding is tomorrow, and I told you I have to arrange the flowers at the venue and shit."

"Have you decided if you'll be going to the ceremony yet?" Ed asked, eying him curiously. It was no secret anymore that something had happened between Louis and Harry. Nick had told Oliver and Niall had mentioned something to Lily. Ed was just observant as fuck.  

"Yeah, Niall and I will go. Just in case something is wrong with the flower arrangements," Harry let out a deep breath; he still wasn't sure if it was the best decision, but he had already sent Louis a text message to let him know. Harry had considered asking his mum to do it, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it, but for some reason, he felt like it was his job. He was the one who had promised Louis he would do the flowers for his wedding, and he never went back on his promises.

A few pints later, Harry's mood was better. He felt a bit dizzy and the loud music was kind of numbing the emptiness in his chest. 

"I wanna dance!" he shouted over the music to his friends, but all of them wrinkled their noses in response. Harry just rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to the dance floor all by himself. He wasn’t alone for long, though, because a dark haired guy had followed him to the floor. Harry had noticed that he had been watching him over the past hour, and he’d felt a bit intimidated by him, but because he was a bit drunk now, he thought a bit of flirting wouldn't hurt anyone. Harry started dancing to the rhythm of the music, circling his hips when he felt the tall guy on his back, joining his dancing. Harry couldn't tell how long they had been dancing, but with every minute the alcohol was getting more to his head. Maybe he should have stopped after his fourth beer. 

 

**L**

 

Louis and his friends entered the club his best friend Stan had chosen for Louis' stag do. Liam and two of Louis’ co-workers, Phil and Sam, were coming along with them, while Zayn was celebrating with some of his friends. Originally, Louis didn't want to have a stag, but when Stan gave him a speech about how it was a tradition you can't break, he finally gave in.

The club was crowded and Louis didn't even think twice before heading for the bar, even though they all had plenty of beer already during dinner. Every one of the guys ordered a round of tequila shots and every time Louis licked the mixture of salt and lemon juice off his hand to wash it down with tequila, he wanted to gag. He hated tequila with a passion. Luckily they switched to golden tequila after the first five round of shots. Golden tequila with orange and cinnamon was at least better tasting than the usual stuff. Eight round of shots and four beers later, and Louis' eye caught sight of a way too familiar person.

Harry was sitting in a booth with Nick, Niall, Lily, and two guys Louis had never seen before. Harry's hair was dancing up and down on his shoulders every time he laughed or took another sip of his beer.

“Tommo, it's your turn,” Stan announced, pushing his elbow into Louis' ribs.

“Oi...What's wrong with you?” Louis snapped, and Stan looked slightly annoyed.

“Chill. I just told you it's your turn to pay for the shots!” Stan repeated himself.

“Fine. Here, take that. I'll be back. I need a wee,” Louis announced, handing Stan a few pounds from his pocket before heading to the toilet. 

The line in front of the toilets were massive, and Louis couldn't help but look out if he saw Harry. When his eyes finally found the table he was sitting at only minutes ago, he noticed that Harry was gone. Without hesitation, Louis gave up his place in the line and walked to the dance floor.

Louis spotted Harry's beautiful curls in the crowd with only one look. He slowly made his way through dancing people, getting pushed here and there. When he was only three feet away from Harry, he saw the tall dark-haired guy, who was grinding his crotch against Harry's ass. Louis immediately tensed and before he could think twice, he walked up to the guy, pushing him off Harry.

“Fuck off, you wanker. Never touch him again. Do you understand?” Louis glared at the guy, who seemed confused by Louis' appearance. Luckily, the guy just rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking away. 

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused, but Louis didn’t answer right away, letting his hands slide onto Harry’s waist, pulling him in a little closer. The look on Harry's face immediately softened and Louis felt like someone had lifted some weight of his shoulders.

"Dancing, what else?" he giggled, feeling way too drunk. Harry was just about to say something else, but Louis shook his head.

"No talking, just dancing." And Harry did as he was told. The next track came on and it turned out to be Wonderwall by Oasis. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, ready to slow-dance. Even if it would have been the right thing to protest, Harry simply placed his arms around Louis' middle, wanting him to be close. They both slowly danced while the crowd around them was screaming the lyrics to the song. It was like they're were living in their own bubble. The next four minutes felt like an eternity to Louis, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any different. It hurt because he knew he would never be able to have Harry, but at the same time it was the best feeling in the world. The song finally ended and the DJ started playing Want to Want Me by Jason Derulo. The people next to them immediately started grinding onto each other.

"I missed you," Harry said into Louis' hair, and Louis looked up to him, starting to move to the rhythm of the song.

"I know. I missed you too."

The dance floor was so crowded that their bodies were pressed very close together. Louis just grinned drunkenly as he mouthed along the lyrics to the song, their crotches rubbing against each other. Louis then placed one of his hands on Harry's neck and pulled him a bit down so he could speak into his ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I can NEVER not think about you…Always remember that one night..."

“Me too…” Harry whispered, though it was probably more like yelling with the noise going on around them, his fingertips tracing along the side of Louis waist. Louis got chills all over his body, even though he was sweating. Harry admitting that he was missing Louis' body was driving him insane, especially now when they were standing so close. Harry pulled Louis even closer, pressing the side of his head against Louis'.

"I wish we had more time." Harry's voice sounded broken.

"I know. Me too," Louis exhaled. "Would give so much to turn back time.”

Louis' lips brushed over the side of Harry's cheek and Harry's hands gripped Louis’ waist tighter. They both knew that it was wrong, but there it was again…the feeling of almost magnetism, pulling them towards each other. Louis grabbed Harry's ass and squeezed it tight.

"Always loved your pretty ass," he said in a deeper voice, grinding onto Harry, who wasn't able to control himself anymore as he let out a small moan. The mixture of alcohol and arousal was driving him insane. Louis needed Harry more than he needed anything else in his life.

"I wish we had one night. One night with everything. Kissing, sex, falling asleep, and waking up together," Harry exhaled as Louis' hands wandered all over his bum. He was biting his lips eagerly and Harry could not only see the arousal in his eyes, but feel it in his crotch.

"Let's go," Louis almost whispered in Harry's ear, who, to his surprise, simply nodded. "Okay, we'll meet outside in five minutes," Louis said, giving Harry's bum a final tight squeeze and heading back to tell his friends that he would be heading home early.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut for days (jk, just the beginning but FINALLY, right?) Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't be sad, it's not over yet. Lots of Love  
> V&L

 

    

**H**

When they got back to Harry’s apartment, Louis latched onto Harry’s neck, biting and kissing all over, which didn’t help Harry unlock the door, but he enjoyed it all the same. He just wanted Louis’ lips back on his. They stumbled up the stairs and made it into the apartment, and at that point, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Louis up against the wall and kissed him hard, loving the feeling of Louis’ lips on his. Louis responded eagerly, his hands gripping Harry’s waist as he grinded on Harry. Harry outright moaned at how good it felt and pulled Louis impossibly closer to his own body, licking into his mouth.

“God, Haz…love your mouth…” Louis panted between kisses, and Harry felt Louis’ hands on his ass, squeezing. He almost went weak at the knees when Louis’ hand brushed at the small sliver of his waist that was exposed from his shirt riding up.

“Bed…” Harry breathed, and Louis, without another word, hoisted Harry into his arms. Harry squeaked but he loved the feeling of his crotch grinding against Louis’ stomach as Louis walked him carefully into his bedroom and lay him down on his bed.

“Now what?” Louis teased, crawling on top of Harry and grinding down on him. Harry moaned and pulled Louis down to kiss him. They made out for a good amount of time, just dry-humping each other, until Harry pulled away, his face and neck flushed.

“Lou…gonna come if you keep this up…want you naked, want you to come inside me…” Harry gasped, feeling his orgasm simmering in his stomach, and Louis pulled back, his hair a wild mess and his eyes slightly glassy but bright.

“Naked, yes…wanna see your pretty body, baby…”

Harry stripped down without another word, but Louis put a hand on his wrist when he went to take down his pants.

“Leave ‘em…wanna do it myself.”

Harry’s cock twitched at that, and damp spot appeared on his pants. He whimpered, but didn’t think to touch, because Louis was taking his clothes off, and Harry was transfixed. Louis had the perfect body. His upper body was muscular, but not in the disgusting way. It was all softly defined with just a tiny little tummy that Harry wanted to kiss until he had Louis giggling uncontrollably.

Louis tugged off his jeans and then made quite a show of peeling down his pants. Harry’s mouth was almost watering as Louis’ dick bobbed into view, hard and leaking. He was thick, thicker than Harry himself, and beautiful.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re so beautiful,” Harry said dazedly, making grabby hands at Louis. Louis leaned back over Harry and kissed him gently, his clever fingers finding Harry’s nipples and just circling them.

“Nipples are always so hard, baby…love your nipples so fucking much,” Louis whispered as he pinched them both at the same time. Harry’s hips bucked up as he whined. He absolutely loved it when people played with his nipples, and how Louis had known, he had no idea, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Lou…shit…” Harry moaned as Louis’ lips trailed down his neck and towards his nipples. His cock was leaking hard now, and he definitely wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

Louis’s lips circled his nipple and then his tongue was there, just licking at it as he wrapped his lips around it. His fingers played with the other one, and Harry thought he might explode with how amazing it felt. Louis sucked on his nipple and then, without warning, sank his teeth into it lightly, causing Harry to keen loudly, his hips stuttering up once more.

“Louis…Louis, please,” Harry begged, and Louis, with one more nip to Harry’s nipple, moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer, and when Louis’ teeth sunk into his very sensitive nipple, he lost it. He couldn’t even warn Louis that he was coming, it happened that fast. Ropes of white shot up his chest, some getting Louis in the chin and others painting over Harry’s tattoos. Louis hummed happily and pulled away, taking a finger to swipe Harry’s come off his chin and lick it off his finger.

“Even your come is fruity…how do you do that?” Louis asked in disbelief, and Harry had to really focus to answer him.

“Healthy eating…God, you’re amazing. Don’t know why we never did this before…”

“Should have done this when I met you…so fucking hot…” Louis breathed, kissing down Harry’s tummy and licking up some of the come. Harry shuddered; his cock hadn’t even gotten fully soft and it was already filling up again. Suddenly, Louis stopped and looked at Harry’s chest as though he had never seen anything like it before.

“What?” Harry asked, slightly panicking. What if Louis realized what they were doing and wanted to leave? Harry wouldn’t be able to take that.

“You have more tattoos…” Louis said slowly, tracing over the swallows on his collarbone and the butterfly on his tummy.

“Yeah, had them for a…oooohhh…a while now…” Harry moaned as Louis rubbed over his still clothed cock, which was still sensitive from his orgasm.

“I thought I was giving you your first…and you didn’t correct me?” Louis said it almost as a question, and Harry blushed.

“You were being so kind and gentle with me that I kind of didn’t want to tell you…” Harry mumbled, looking away from Louis, but Louis turned his face back and kissed him gently.

“You, Harry Styles, are amazing. Now shut up and kiss me and let me get you out of those pants.”

Louis kissed down Harry’s chest, his tongue tracing Harry’s tattoos, and he sucked small love bites into his laurels, every bite causing Harry to get harder. With one hand, Louis pulled Harry’s pants down and just gaped at him for a minute.

“Harry, you’re fucking huge,” he said finally, his eyes wide with desire, and Harry hid his face in the pillow. “No, no, it’s perfect, you’re perfect, come here,” Louis corrected at once, kissing Harry’s nose and cheeks and chin and finally his lips. “Just more for me to play with…” Louis teased, smirking, and Harry, overwhelmed by Louis’ praises, let out a high pitched moan.

“Lou, get inside me, I need you…”

“Mk, Haz, gotta open you up first, yeah?”

Louis reached for the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, and he carefully drizzled some lube on his fingers. When he pressed his finger lightly against Harry’s entrance, Harry flinched at the cold, but wriggled, getting comfortable and nodding at Louis. Louis carefully pressed a finger in and Harry bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. His breaths were coming out in pants as Louis carefully slid his finger all the way to the knuckle inside Harry. Louis started to pull in and out slowly and Harry gripped his hips tightly, pulling him closer and just loving the feeling of Louis’ warm skin under his fingers.

“Two…I can take two, Lou,” Harry said after a while, and Louis didn’t hesitate, immediately putting in a second finger next to his first. Harry felt the stretch this time and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, but Louis was gentle, waiting until Harry nodded before starting to scissor his fingers apart. Harry bit down on his hand to keep from moaning at the top of his voice, but Louis reached up and took his hand away gently.

“Wanna hear your noises, baby.”

Harry nodded once more and held up three fingers. Louis carefully and slowly slipped in a third finger and Harry couldn’t even make a noise, he was that turned on. He felt precome drip onto his already dirty stomach and he put a hand on Louis’ wrist.

“Gonna come…need you in me. Want to come with you.”

Louis’ face flushed and he quickly grabbed around for the condom. Harry, however, shook his head.

“M’clean. Want to feel you, Lou, please.”

Louis hesitated, but the look on Harry’s face was too hard to resist. “Alright, Haz. I’m clean too…wanna feel you around me…” Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it on his dick, hissing at the temperature of it. Harry figured he must be rock hard by now, and Louis looked it. Louis lubed himself up and then tried to get his dick in line with Harry’s hole, but he kept missing. Both of them giggled and Harry reached down to help guide him. Louis’ tip touched Harry’s rim and they both moaned at the sensation. Louis carefully pressed in and Harry had to pinch the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there.

“God…so fucking tight, Hazza…feels so good,” Louis groaned, pushing in until he bottomed out. He then leaned over to kiss Harry, who kissed him back, trying to ease into the feeling of being filled by Louis, who was really big, bigger than anyone Harry had ever taken before.

“Lou…move, love, please…” Harry’s words slurred with how much pleasure he was in, and Louis started moving his hips gently, rocking in and out of Harry in a smooth rhythm that had Harry’s moans going higher pitched with each thrust in.

“LouisLouisLouisgonnacomeholyfuck,” Harry said in a rush, chasing his orgasm and losing himself in the sounds and smell of Louis above him, his pants and his whimpers and his gentle lip biting and scrunched eyebrows and the smell of sweat mixed with something that was just _Louis_.

“Come for me, my Hazza…” Louis whispered, and Harry’s balls drew up close to his body before he came for the second time that night, Louis’ name on his lips. His head was spinning now as he came down from his high, but he noticed right away that Louis looked frustrated, and he reached up to touch Louis’ cheek.

“Can’t…can’t come, Haz…too drunk…” Louis mumbled, sounding embarrassed. Harry almost said that it was okay, but then an idea occurred to him, one that had never failed on anyone he had done it with before.

“Pull out, Lou…no, listen to me, babe. Pull out…I’ll make you come, I’ll make you feel good.”

Louis gave him a very confused look, but did as he was asked. Harry sat up as best he could, still coming down from his high, and saw that Louis’ cock was red verging on purple, precome sliding down the shaft. He really needed to come.

“On your stomach, love,” Harry asked politely, and Louis crawled up towards the pillows, laying on his stomach. Harry got between his legs and gripped his ass in both of his hands. Louis’ ass had always been amazing, but bare and begging to be eaten out, it looked even better.

“Harry, what are you…oh FUCK,” Louis cried as Harry licked a fat stripe over his hole, and Harry almost smiled, pleased with himself. He pulled Louis’ ass cheeks apart, now kitten licking all over and around Louis’ hole. Louis squirmed beneath him, his breaths coming out in whimpers as he gently grinded on the bedsheets. Harry took Louis’ next silence to poke his tongue into Louis’ hole, and Louis let loose a stream of curse words that Harry didn’t even recognize, but he didn’t care. He knew how good this must feel to Louis, who desperately needed to come, and Harry almost felt himself start to perk up for a third round, but he ignored it. This was about Louis, about making him feel good and taking care of him like Louis had taken care of Harry.

“Hazza, please…fuck, feels so good…fuck me…” Louis moaned, and Harry started shoving his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole. Louis was so smooth and amazing on the inside that Harry almost never wanted to stop.

Louis was humping the bed so hard that Harry almost wanted to hold his hips down so that Louis didn’t hurt himself, but he didn’t have to. With a loud moan of “Harry, fuckshit fucking-”, Louis was coming hard all over the sheets, his body convulsing like he hadn’t had an orgasm in years. Harry licked softly around his rim a few more times and then pulled off, falling onto the bed next to Louis and cupping his face gently, kissing all over until Louis found his lips and attached himself to them.

“Mmmmm…Harry…” Louis said, completely exhausted and out of it, still sucking on Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry nipped at Louis’ lips to get him to open his eyes. When he did, green met blue, and Harry felt completely at peace. He loved Louis…loved him so much.

“Goodnight, my Lou…” Harry whispered, kissing Louis forehead, and Louis pulled Harry to him, holding him face to face in the darkness.

 

**L**

 

            Louis woke in the dark, his arms tangled around someone, and for a moment, he thought he had gotten so drunk that he’d slept with Zayn. But then he remembered that Zayn had stayed with friends, so as to not see Louis before the wedding. Louis’ brain was fuzzy as he tried to remember where he was or what had happened. His pounding head told him that he’d gotten massively drunk, which probably wasn’t a good sign.

            He moved closer to the person next to him, craving the warmth of another human being, and his nose caught a whiff of a very familiar scent…apples and strawberries and flowers.

            Louis’ eyes went wide and he slowly sat up, peering in the darkness at the shape next to him, and he inhaled a sharp breath. Harry was curled against his chest, snoring softly, his curls all over his face and his chest painted with stains of dried come. It was coming back to Louis now in bits and pieces. The club…the shots…Harry’s lips on his, the feeling of being inside Harry, the feeling of Harry eating him out till he came…

            “Fuck…” Louis whispered to himself, his heart sinking and a lump rising in his throat. He knew now what he should have known a long time ago, and now he hated himself. He hated himself for marrying Zayn, he hated himself for shoving Harry away, he hated himself for giving Harry hope and having to let him down once again. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, but he bit the inside of his cheek. No. He wouldn’t cry. He was making the right choice. He had to marry Zayn. He didn’t have another option at this point.

            Carefully, he peeled himself away from Harry and tiptoed towards the bathroom. He needed to at least wash up before he put his clothes back on. He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and got it wet with hot water, rubbing his body down and scrubbing at the spots where come had dried; whether it was his own or Harry’s, he couldn’t even tell. Once he was as clean as he could get, he went quietly back to Harry’s room and grabbed a shirt and some pants, tugging them on. He then grabbed what he thought were his jeans, but by the time he realized that they were four inches too long and way too tight for his ass, he already had them on and he didn’t have time to take them back off. He snatched his phone and shoes from the floor and headed out into the dimly lit main room.

            He didn’t want to leave without apologizing, though, so he found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

            It was longer than he had expected, but when it was finally finished, Louis took the note and a fresh flower from the vase on the table and set them on the counter. He was already out the door before he realized that he was crying.

 

**H**

Harry woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing. He reached for it and answered the call without opening his eyes.

            “Hullo?” He rasped in his morning voice, and the next second, his ear was being bombarded by a thick Irish accent.

            “Harry, you need to get up. You told me to call you if you weren’t up by 8, and well, it’s 8:03, so get your ass out of bed. You have a wedding and flowers to oversee.

            “I’m up, I’m up. Meet me here in twenty,” Harry mumbled, hanging up on Niall before he could say anything else. He rolled over and opened his eyes, but the bed next to him was empty. He sat up and looked around. He was sure that Louis would have stayed till the morning, especially after what they had done.

            “Holy shit…” Harry swore as the realization of what had happened hit him. He and Louis had sex. On the eve of Louis’ wedding to Zayn. If anything was against the rules, having sex with one of the grooms was most certainly at the top of the list. He didn’t regret it, because it had been the best sex he’d ever had, but instead of feeling amazing, he felt terrible. He’d allowed his guard to drop, allowed himself to get drunk, and this was what happened. He missed Louis terribly, his heart aching for him as he crawled out of bed and pulled on some pants. He could only assume that Louis had gone home to get ready, and that just made him feel worse. He’d had sex with a taken man, someone he loved but couldn’t have. What had he been thinking?

            Harry knew he had less than a half hour to be ready or Niall would kill him, so he had a quick shower and got into his tux in his room, making his way to the main room with ten minutes to spare. He thought about making himself a cup of tea, but just as he was about to get the kettle, he saw a piece of paper sitting on the counter. He walked over slowly and picked up the flower first, smelling it. It was a Forget-Me-Not, the same flower that he’d given Louis all those weeks ago. Then he picked up the note and began to read.

 

_Hazza,_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t want it to end like this. I’ve done so many things wrong, I’ve hurt you too many times. I never even told you the truth about how I feel, but I love you. I love you and I’m sorry. I have to do this._

_Louis_

 

            Harry’s tears were dripping onto the page before he even realized that he was crying. He sat down on his couch, wiping his eyes furiously and trying not to allow himself to feel sad. Niall had been right all along. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to develop feelings for Louis. But it was too late. Harry loved Louis, and now he’d never get to tell him.

            Foregoing food and tea, he wiped his eyes a final time, left the note laying on the floor, and hurried downstairs to get the flower arrangements ready for transport to the venue. Niall was driving Liam’s truck.

            “Hey, I was wondering when you’d- what’s wrong?” Niall asked as soon as he walked through the door. Harry just shook his head.

            “Nothing. Allergies. C’mon, we have flowers to load.”

            Niall’s face softened and he put a hand on Harry’s arm. “I know it’s hard. Just…stick with me till we set the flowers up and then you can leave. I’ll tell Louis you had an emergency or something.”

            “Niall, I can’t just not go. That will just show everyone that I’m not strong enough. And Louis would be devastated. I have to at least give him the courtesy of coming to his wedding.” Harry’s voice rose with every word until it cracked on the last, and Niall nodded in sympathy, heading over to the arrangements to start loading them into the truck.

 

            “Well, I think everything is in order. If either of the grooms have any objections, send them straight to me,” Niall said importantly as Harry fixed the last of the arrangements and turned to face the wedding planner. She looked stuck up and very annoyed, but she nodded curtly at Niall and walked off. Niall turned to Harry. “Better go grab a good seat before everyone starts to show up.”

            Harry chose to sit in the back, and Niall didn’t argue, which Harry was grateful for. He just wanted to be as far away from “ZaynandLouis” as he could be. He wasn’t even sure if he was gonna make it through the ceremony, but he was damn well going to try. He owed this to Louis. As other people started to come into the sanctuary in twos and threes, Harry kept his head down, praying that no one recognized him or asked who he was. He’d already had three questions this morning, to which he had responded, “I’m the flower arranger and a friend of Louis.” But that was exhausting, because every time he said the word friend, his throat tightened just a little bit more.

 

**L**

 

            Louis stood in front of the mirror in one of the rooms on the second floor of the church, adjusting his tie for the tenth time in a row. He hadn’t slept a wink after leaving Harry’s place, and had gotten to the church super early so as to avoid talking to anyone. He didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were completely muddled and conflicted and he was on the verge of panicking. He had to marry Zayn. He couldn’t back out now, he was here in a fucking tux with a rose pinned to his chest. It didn’t matter whether he loved Harry or not…he had an obligation to perform. But did he really want to get married if it was nothing more than an obligation. Sure, Zayn had asked him to because of his dying mother, which Louis sympathized with, but Louis had to be happy too. He didn’t want his life to be pining for a man he couldn’t have. But to disappoint Zayn’s mum? Refusing to marry her son might just kill her, and Louis didn’t need anything else to be responsible for.

            Just when he thought his head might explode, his mum knocked on the door and came in, quietly closing the door behind her.

            “Hi, love. How you feeling?” She asked as he took a few steps towards her, meeting her in the middle of the room. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, and she just enfolded him in her arms. He sniffed as he tried not to cry, and she rubbed his back lightly. “It’s gonna be alright, love. I know it’s scary, getting married, but you and Zayn will be happy together. You’re in love.”

            “I am in love…” Louis said weakly, and then before he could stop himself, “But not with Zayn.”

            His mum pulled back from him and held his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye, her face calm but slightly confused.

            “You…you’re not in love with Zayn? Then why are you getting married?”

            Louis choked out a laugh, his eyes wet with the tears that he was trying desperately to hold back. “Because his mum is dying. She expected to see us get married, and I just…I couldn’t disappoint her…she’s fucking dying, Mum. She’s going to be gone soon and Zayn won’t have anyone. I have to!”

            A few tears slid down his cheeks, but he didn’t bother wiping them away. His mum was now looking at him with a half sympathetic, half curious expression.

            “Then…then who do you love?” she asked, but by the look on her face, Louis could tell she already knew. Louis looked down at the floor, a sob building in his throat, and his mum pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Louis…have you told him? Or Zayn, for that matter?”

            Louis shook his head, trying not to get his mother’s new dress wet with his tears. “I c-couldn’t. Not in person. I…I wrote him a note, after…after last night. Told him the truth, but that I was sorry and I had to do this.”

            His mum didn’t even ask about what had happened, and Louis was grateful for that, because he never would have been able to explain it.

            “Louis, I want you to listen to me. Marriage is a big deal, and the only reason you should ever get married is if you’re in love. Now I know Beth, and I know that if she knew that you and Zayn weren’t in love, she wouldn’t want you to get married just for her. This is your decision, but really think about it before you make it.”

            She gave him a kiss on the forehead and took a few steps back, smiling. Louis smiled back sadly, wiping his eyes.

            “I love Harry. I love him more than I’ve loved anyone in my life…but I have to get married today. I can’t let people down. I can’t hurt anyone else.”

            His mum nodded and closed the door, leaving Louis alone in the room to collect himself.

            This was it. He was getting married today.

 

**H**

 

            Harry sat at the back of the now full church, twisting his hands in his lap and refusing to look at the program which Niall was now skimming. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and eat the ice cream that Louis had bought ages ago, but never finished. He wanted to go home and try to forget him. That’s what he needed right now.

            “Oh, look, it’s starting,” Niall said with a nudge into Harry’s ribs as the music started playing, and Harry’s throat went dry. He turned and looked as each of Louis’ little siblings came down the aisle, accompanied by whom Harry could only guess were Zayn’s sisters. They looked gorgeous; Louis’ color scheme for the wedding was perfect.

            And suddenly, everyone was standing and turning around as Zayn walked in, his father pushing his mother in a wheelchair next to him. Zayn was smiling with pride, but Harry couldn’t even muster a half smile.

            Louis was walking in before Harry even had time to process what was happening, and his heart broke. Louis looked so beautiful in his tux, his hair swept up in some sort of swirl quiff, and his eyes were bright and happy. Harry looked away as Louis passed them, and only looked up again once they were all seated and Louis’ and Zayn’s backs were to the audience.

            “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. If anyone has any objections to this, please speak now.”

            The room went dead silent. Niall was fidgeting, as though he expected Harry to object, but Harry didn’t even breathe. It wasn’t his place anymore. Louis was Zayn’s now, and he’d never be Harry’s, no matter what their feelings for each other were.

            “Alright, then let’s proceed, shall we? We’ll do the vows first.”

            Harry’s heart was pounding and he was feeling quite sick at this point. Watching them get married? Fine, he could manage that. Listening to them repeat what the priest said? He could do that too. But they were both pulling out papers from their pockets…they had written their own. Harry couldn’t do this. He had to leave.

            “Zayn, you can do the honors of going first,” said the priest, and Harry clenched his fists hard, trying to remain calm.

            “Thank you, sir. Louis…Louis Tomlinson…” Zayn started, gazing at Louis lovingly. “When I met you, I knew that you’d be something special to me, though I didn’t know at the time that we’d be here in seven years. You’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re dedicated to your job, and you’re anything any man could ever hope for. I know that we’ve struggled along the way, but that’s only made us stronger. All I want is for you to be happy. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. I love you, Louis.”

            The crowd applauded nicely, all except for Harry and Niall, who was looking at Harry with some concern.

            “Mate, you alright?” Niall whispered, but Harry shook his head as Louis opened his mouth to speak, his paper shaking slightly in his hands.

            “Thank you, Zayn, for those kind words. You’re an amazing man, and I don’t know what my life would have been like without you by my side. All I’ve ever wanted was to find someone that could make me happy, someone who could make me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry, someone that I could call home...”

            “I can’t do this. I have to leave, I’m sorry. Tell Louis I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, standing and almost running for the door.

            “Louis, stop.”

            Harry stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with his hand halfway outstretched towards the handle of the door. Zayn’s voice had a tone that Harry had never heard before, and he was telling Louis to stop. Why, though? Wasn’t it Zayn who needed to get married in the first place, Zayn who had taken Louis away from him?

            Louis looked at Zayn, confused, and Zayn pressed his lips together before speaking.

            “You can’t do this.”

 

**L**

 

            Louis stared at Zayn in utter disbelief, trying not to let his eyes shift to Harry, who was standing awkwardly in the aisle.

            “What?” Louis hissed, trying to not be heard over the whispering of their friends and family.

            “You can’t marry me. You just can’t.” Zayn reached out and took Louis’ hands, and Louis swallowed, his chest swelling with so many emotions that he thought he might lose it right there on the alter in front of everyone.

            “Zayn, what’s going-” Louis tried again, but Zayn shook his head.

            “You can’t marry me because you don’t love me, and I would never force anyone into a loveless marriage just because it was convenient to me.”

            Louis gaped at him, expecting this to be some sort of practical joke, but he had never seen Zayn look more serious in his life.

            “I don’t understand…I thought this is what you wanted. You know, for your mum…” Louis motioned his head weakly in the direction of Zayn’s family, all who were staring at the two of them with looks of shock on their faces.

            “I can’t do it. Louis, listen to me…” Zayn looked out at Harry, who hadn’t moved an inch, and then back to Louis. “I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Harry. You’re whole being lights up just from hearing his name. The way you smile when he talks to you…the way you’ve changed just by being around him…its real love.”

            “Zayn, I…” Louis said, his voice coming out high and croaky. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he couldn’t deny any of the things that he was saying. He didn’t know what to do.

            “You are the best friend anyone could ask for. Agreeing to marry me just because I asked, even after what I did to you? I…I don’t know what to say. But Harry deserves you way more than I ever did. And I’m not forcing you into something that will make you miserable for the rest of your life. I’m sorry for everything, Lou, and I know I can’t make up for it, but…this is me making an attempt to put things right.”

            Louis’ eyes were filling up with tears as he looked from Zayn to his family, and then to Harry. Then he turned back to Zayn and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you…”

            Zayn smiled slightly, patting Louis on the shoulder. “Alright…now go get him before he runs away.”

            Louis brushed his hands on his jacket and wiped at his eyes quickly before turning to the audience. Thankfully, Harry hadn’t moved an inch, and was still standing in the middle of the aisle, almost at the door.

            _Now or never, Tommo,_ Louis thought to himself.

 

**H**

 

            Harry couldn’t even move. He couldn’t hear much of what was going on up at the front, because they were whispering and keeping it pretty low profile, but Harry’s eyes were glued to Louis.

            He swallowed hard as Louis turned to the crowd and then started walking down the steps. Harry’s whole body went numb. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stayed where he was, debating whether or not to run for it. Louis opened his mouth and started speaking, his voice echoing in the domed ceilings of the church.

            “Harry…I…” he said, fumbling over his words as he tried to think. Harry’s brain was screaming at him to run and not embarrass himself like this, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Louis took a deep breath and continued talking. “Harry, you were there for me when I needed someone. You were kind to me; you gave me a home. You appreciate the little things and I’ve rarely ever seen you sad. You love flowers almost as much as you love people, and that’s only one of the many things I adore about you. What I feel for you, I’ve never felt before, and it’s big and strong and scary, but it’s okay…because I know that you’ll be there to help me even in my worst times. I should have told you that from the moment I met you, and I’m so sorry that I led you on.”

            Louis was right in front of Harry now, looking up at him with big blue eyes, and Harry was transfixed. He could feel Louis’ breath on his face, and he could see Louis’ hands shaking as he brushed a hand through his falling hair.

            “I love you so much, Harry. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m sorry for what I put you through, but please, just give me-“

            Harry cupped Louis’ face and kissed him squarely on the mouth, pouring every single emotion he had into the kiss, tears sliding down his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against Louis, feeling as if Louis was the only other person in the world right now.

            “I love you too…so much…” Harry whispered, and Louis let out a tiny laugh, pressing his lips to Harry’s again.

            Someone in the crowd whooped and everyone laughed, some nervously, some in genuine happiness.

            “Sorry for making you all get dressed up. The ceremony is concluded. Thank you all for coming,” Zayn said from the front of the church. Harry and Louis both looked up at him, and he gave Louis a nod, smiling. Louis turned back to Harry, and Harry felt lighter than he had in ages.

            “Let’s go home…” Louis whispered, pecking Harry’s cheek, and Harry smiled, slipping his hand into Louis’ as they walked out of the church.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been a long time since we updated. Kinda went on an unintentional hiatus for a bit. With school for me and a final paper and work for Vanessa, we've just been extremely busy and unable to give this story the attention it needs. Hopefully we will be able to update a bit more as the year continues. This story means a lot to us, and for those of you who have stuck around, we can't be more grateful. Hopefully you like the new chapter, and we can't wait for the future of this story.   
> Lots of Love xx  
> L&V

**L**

 

On his way to work the next day, Louis still couldn’t quite wrap his head around what had happened only 24 hours before. He and Zayn had cancelled the wedding at the very least moment - literally in front of everyone. Louis had known that Zayn cared for him, but to call off their wedding in front of everyone just so he could make sure Louis was happy? Louis hadn’t expected that at all, especially with his mother dying and all. Louis had been thinking about that ever since the wedding, but Zayn had texted him that morning saying that everything was okay, and that his mum was okay too. She had apparently known before they did that their hearts just weren’t in it anymore, and she had hoped maybe them getting married could fix it, but she had never been happier to be wrong.

Even after everything, Louis knew that he and Zayn had a future. Definitely not as boyfriends or husbands, but as friends. For the first time in years, Louis felt like he could breathe again. When he thought of Zayn now, he didn't associate him with anger and sadness anymore, and it was great to be free of that burden of emotion.

When Louis entered the tattoo-shop, he was greeted by a fairly surprised Liam.

"Louis. What are you doing here? You have the rest of the week off, don't you?"

"I know. I … um … well, since things didn’t go the way I expected, I don’t really need the time off.  Maybe a day or two, depending on if I find a place to live soon," Louis replied, pulling his beanie off his head and placing it behind the counter.

"Yeah, it was an interesting wedding," Liam admitted, a playful smirk on his face. Louis rolled his eyes in response. "But yeah, sure, I can always need your help here."

"Good."

Louis felt relieved because he had no clue where he could go instead. He didn't want to spend any more time than was necessary in his and Zayn's flat. It just wouldn't feel right. But he didn’t want to stay at Harry’s either, because that didn’t feel right either.  

"So I take it you're looking for a flat, then?" Liam asked, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Yeah or just a room ... I mean staying with Zayn isn't an option, obviously. And I can't move back in with Harry either. I mean I could, but we agreed on taking it slow, and moving in together isn’t exactly the definition of slow."

"I see... well, I have a spare room, if you want. I totally get if you don’t wanna move in with your boss, bu-" Liam started, but Louis jumped in immediately, cutting him off.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Um...yeah. It was just an idea, though, you don’t have to."

"Of course I'd move in with you, mate," Louis laughed, pulling Liam into a hug with one arm. "How often do I have to tell you that I consider you one of my closest friends, Liam? Don't act like you don’t know. It's mutual - I know it." Louis bumped his hip against Liam’s, and Liam just chuckled.

"Well. At least I can make sure that you won't be late for work." Liam winked at Louis, who just rolled his eyes. "Well, since that’s settled … tell me more about what happened after your movie-like departure with your affair from your own wedding."

"Oii...would you stop it? Harry isn't my affair," Louis grabbed his cup and sat down on the chair behind the counter. "Well … we talked _a lot_ yesterday, and long story short, we both agreed that taking things slow would be the best option for us. Like going on proper dates and stuff like that.”

"No ripping off clothes right away, you mean," Liam added, smirking.

"Well yeah, that as well. Harry offered me his couch, but I’m almost positive we’d end up having sex within the first five minutes of me being there.”

"Five minutes? More like five seconds," Liam laughed, and Louis kicked him playfully in the shin, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

....

The rest of their morning was pretty chill and calm. Liam and Louis bantered all morning, which only made Louis feel even happier than he had before. Liam had agreed on helping Louis pick up his stuff from his flat the next day, and Louis had already texted Zayn to let him know that he had found a place. Since it wasn't too busy of a morning, Louis worked on a tattoo design he’d had in mind for a long time now. He’d always wanted a dagger tattoo. He thought it looked cool, but it also had a significant meaning – overcoming obstacles, fearlessness and ambition. After the whirlwind of the past few months, Louis could definitely say that he had experienced all of those things. He already knew where we would wanna get it tattooed - just above his "Given a Chance" tattoo on his left forearm. Louis loved that whole idea behind his tattoo, and that's why he pressured Liam to tattoo him as fast as possible.

"Hello beautiful," a soft but yet raspy voice said, and Louis jumped. He looked up from his paper to see an all too familiar face, his green eyes sparkling.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Louis asked in surprise, trying to play it cool, but he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Wow, you sound so excited to see me," Harry mocked, one of his hands resting on his hip. Louis tried not to stare.

"Sorry," Louis mumbled, standing up walking over to Harry. "I was just in my thoughts and you took me by surprise, that's all. I'm always happy to see you. I ditched my hubby-to-be for you. Don't forget about that."  

"You'll never let live that down, will ya?" Harry smiled as Louis placed his arms around his neck, standing on his tip toes, his mouth only about an inch from Harry's.

"Nope," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Harry hummed.

"Will I ever get enough of this?"

"Nope,” Louis said again, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Harry literally took his breath away. Louis kissed him once more and then pulled back, leaning against the counter.

"So what are you doing here? Besides distracting me from work?"

Harry smiled and moved closer to Louis, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes and stroking Louis’ cheek with his thumb.

"I'm asking you out."

"You're … asking me out?" Louis stared at him, slightly confused and slightly excited. Was Harry really doing what Louis thought he was doing?

"Yeah. I want you to go on a date … you know, with me," Harry smiled a bit bashfully, looking at Louis through his lashes, and Louis could have melted.

"It's 2016, Harold. You could have just texted me," Louis mocked him, not wanting to show how soft ad mushy he felt on the inside.

"Nah, that’s no fun. I wouldn’t get to see your cheeks turn that lovely shade of pink … and I wouldn't gotten to do this," Harry said, hooking an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was more firm than the last one, and Louis was consumed by it, by Harry. Harry’s tongue swiped his bottom lip and Louis’ lips parted ever so slightly … until they were interrupted by a small cough.

"Excuse me." It was Liam, who had apparently been watching them the whole time, amused. "I didn't mean to interrupt your foreplay, but maybe this isn't the right place."

"Sorry Liam. Got a bit distracted," Harry laughed, still holding Louis around the waist.

"I can see that," Liam winked. "Must be hard when you haven't seen each other in like, what? Seven hours?"

Harry just poked his tongue at him, giving Louis a gentle squeeze. Louis leaned into Harry, closing his eyes for a second and just taking him in. He was so lucky.

"So. Date? You and me?" Harry spoke up again, and Louis looked up, fighting the urge to kiss Harry again.

"Sure. Tell me when and where."

"What about now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"I can't, Hazza … I’m working. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be at work too?" Louis sighed, because nothing sounded more perfect than going on a date with Harry Styles.

 “Oh, for god’s sake!” Liam said exasperatedly. "Go. It's not busy at all here. And besides, you weren't supposed to be here for the rest of the week. And I honestly might get sick if I have to see you lovebirds for one more minute," Liam said, making a fake gagging sound before turning on his heels to head to the back room.

"Thanks Liam," Harry shouted after him, and Liam just waved back without turning around, leaving Louis more than excited.

"But what about the flower shop?"  Louis asked, realizing that Harry hadn’t answered his question.

"It's a pretty slow day, and apparently, while I was gone, my mum got me an employee. She always said I needed someone who could help me with the shop more often, and since she knew I would never agree, she used the time while I was gone to train this girl, Emelie. I hate to admit it, but she’s pretty good. When I called her this morning and asked for her to come in, she agreed before I even finished asking. I've watched her all morning, and she's good. Mom taught her basically everything she needs to know. I think she can handle the shop for a few hours on her own. Plus, I have my phone with me whenever she has a question."

"I'm impressed, Harold. My little workaholic is taking care of himself for once," Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly and letting his lips linger for a moment.

"Your little workaholic?" Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm ... mine. All mine," Louis replied, burying his face into Harry’s neck and his loose curls.

 

...

 

"Where are we going, Harry? I'm tired. We've been walking for at least 20 minutes," Louis complained, stomping behind Harry like a little child. Harry let out his bark-like laugh, the one he saved only for Louis, and it made Louis smile a little.

"Louis, we’re taking a walk. You agreed to it. What did you expect? A walk to the next coffee shop?"

"I dunno ... maybe something with a little less walking," he said, rolling his eyes at himself for sounding like such an idiot, but Harry just kept walking, and Louis could see his dimple set in as he suppressed a smile.

"You're a total nature-hipster, you know that right?" Louis pouted, pretty sure his feet would start hurting soon.

"Nature hipster?" Harry laughed as he stopped in his tracks, turning around to reach for Louis' hand.

"Yeah, it’s almost like a kink. Like you're getting turned on by flowers and fresh air."

"My kink? You talk a lot of shit, don't you?" Harry chuckled.

"I'm serious. Is … _is_ it your kink? I mean, I wouldn't judge you. Just tell me, so like … I know when I tickle you with a blade of grass that you’re gonna want to do me right then and there.”

Harry laughed loudly again. “No, Lou. It’s not my kink.”

"You can tell me. I'm kinda into tan lines. See I'm weird too." Louis said, seriously considering the idea of Harry having some sort of nature kink. He could have a lot of fun with that.

"Tan lines?" Harry said incredulously, and Louis faked a pout.

"Oi ... no judging. They're hot."

"I'm not judging you. I just don’t have a flower kink. I don’t even know if that exists," he said pulling Louis closer as they walked and tangling their fingers together.

"Okay, okay, I lied, I’m not into tan lines. I just didn’t want you to feel lonely," Louis mumbled.

"Sure … whatever you say, Lou," Harry countered, bumping his hip against Louis, who grinned, looking at the ground as his cheeks colored. He loved being with Harry.

 

Harry seemed to be enjoying their walk. Louis had to admit, it was a really nice day, not too hot and not too cold. The breeze made it a bit chilly, but he had Harry to keep him warm. Their walk was taking them through a small park and next to a beautiful lake, and Louis could only imagine how special this place must have been for Harry to take him here. However, he was getting antsy, as he tended to do.

"Haaaarry," Louis wailed for the tenth time , but Harry just looked at him, amused. “Can we just make out already?”

"What?" Harry laughed, stopping and looking over at Louis.

"You know that's how every good date ends ... with a proper make out session."

"But this date isn't over yet, Louis."

"I know, but I think I earned a kiss for walking with you through this bitter cold forest."

"Fiiiiiine.” Harry turned to Louis and cupped his cheeks in his hands. Harry brought his face an inch from Louis and whispered, “But first … we’re going swimming.”

"Swimming?" asked a bewildered look on his face, but Harry already let go of him, taking off his clothes as he ran for the water.

"Are you nuts, Harold? It's literally 12 degrees today and you wanna go swimming in a fucking ice-cold lake? We don't even have swim shorts with-” Louis began, but he stopped talking abruptly when Harry stripped down to nothing, his bare bum only feet away from Louis. He may or may not have been staring.

"You're such a cry baby. Come on, Louis, it’s fun!" Harry said, turning to look at him, but Louis’ eyes were still trained on his ass. Harry just chuckled before making his way to a small footbridge at the edge of the lake. Before Louis could catch up or stop him or even say anything, Harry had jumped in.

Louis was absolute positive by now that Harry was insane. He slowly walked to the end of the footbridge, collecting Harry's clothes from the ground before Harry came back to the surface, the biggest smile on his face.

"Come on, slow-poke," he teased Louis. Louis shook his head furiously.

"Do you want me to die?"

"Louis, I'll drown if you don’t come in and rescue me," Harry whined, trying to suppress his laugh.

"Ha ha. Very convincing, Harold," Louis countered, one hand on his hip. He knew he was being sassy, but it was going to take a lot to get him to jump in that water.

"I'm serious," Harry said, diving under water for a few seconds before coming up again. "See?"

Louis rolled his eyes, amused by Harry's effort to get Louis in there with him. But slowly, surely, he was caving.

"Fine," Louis said grudgingly, tugging off his sweatshirt and shirt at the same time. “Fuck, it’s cold.”

Harry just laughed, watching Louis as he stripped down to his boxer briefs. Louis shivered, staring at Harry with a mixture of adoration and hate. He slipped a thumb beneath his boxers, but bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to be fully naked.

"Seriously? You're getting all shy now? We literally had sex two days ago, and I've seen you naked more than once," Harry said, putting one of his freezing cold hands on Louis’ foot in an attempt to comfort him.

"This is different," Louis defended himself, shivering in the cold.

"You're so fucking adorable. Playing all cool on the outside, but a little softie on the inside."

"I'm not a softie!" Louis protested. "Fine. At least turn around. I didn't get to stare at your goods. You don’t get a peek either.”

"Last time as I checked you couldn't keep my eyes from my bum, but fine....if it makes you more comfortable," Harry sighed, turning around in the cold water and facing the other end of the lake.

Louis took of his boxer briefs in one go, hissing at the cold air now chilling his entire body.

"Louis! Hurry I'm drowning. Help," Harry laughed, still facing the other side of the lake.

"Shut up, Curly,” Louis chuckled, and without wasting another second, he jumped into the water. The cold water surrounded him fully. It was so cold it stung on his skin. Louis could see the sunlight dazzling the top of the water as he surfaced.

Harry cheered, his laugh filling the silence. Louis swore his heart stopped beating when he finally took a good look at him. Harry's eyes were shining even brighter than usual. He had small crinkles by his eyes because of how big his smile was. In Louis' opinion, he was the prettiest thing Louis had ever seen in his life.

"Are you safe now?" Louis smiled, realizing how insane they were to go skinny dipping in a cold lake on a breezy day like this, but he found that he didn’t care.

Harry shook his head. "Not quite...I think I need a kiss from you."

Louis just smirked, swimming over to Harry and looping his arms around Harry’s neck. "Do you think so?"

"Mhm," Harry hummed before Louis brushed his nose against Harry's.

"Harry Edward Styles - you're definitely something else."

Louis pressed his cold lips to Harry's. Harry's hands wandered down Louis' back as he slowly opened his mouth. Louis bit down on Harry's lip gently before licking over it, drawing a soft moan from Harry. He could taste a mix of peppermint and honey. Harry always tasted so good. His taste alone drove Louis insane. He pulled him closer so their chests were pressed against each other. Louis could feel Harry's heart beating fast and hard through his chest and it made him smile so much, he was hardly able to keep kissing.

"What?" Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

"I make you excited, that's all. I love it," Louis whispered, biting down on Harry's lip again.

"You always do, you know?" Harry moaned softly, biting Louis’ lip in return.

"It's mutual."

Harry's tongue entered Louis' mouth, and Louis lost all sense of his surroundings. At first, their kiss was gentle, but as soon as Louis started kissing him back Harry grabbed his head and pushed their heads closer, deepening their kiss. Harry ran one of his hands through Louis' wet hair, his other hand having a firm grip on Louis' back, and Louis was sure that, if he wasn’t in freezing cold water right now, he’d have the most spectacular hard-on. Louis didn’t know how long they stayed there, just wrapped up in each other, but eventually, it became hard to keep themselves above the water, and they had both started to shiver.

"I think we should go out or otherwise we'll actually die from hypothermia,” Harry suggested, and Louis nodded, pressing one more kiss to Harry’s swollen lips.

**H**

 

Harry and Louis walked hand in hand back towards the car, still shivering slightly. They’d had to put on their clothes while still soaking wet because, as amazing as Harry’s idea had been, he had forgotten to plan ahead and bring towels. But it didn’t matter. By the time they reached the main road, they were almost dry. Harry was about to just stop and make out with Louis again, because he really needed it, when it started pouring down rain, drenching them to the skin in seconds.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, and he started running, holding onto Louis' arm and dragging him along.

When they jumped into Harry's car five minutes later, they were soaking wet from head to toe and laughing harder than ever.

"Well that wasn't planned," Harry chuckled, his teeth chattering.

"Stop talking and start the heat, I’m fucking freezing," Louis commanded impatiently, rubbing his hands together.

Slowly but surely, the car started heating up, and Louis' mood improved the warmer he got. Harry picked up Louis’ shaking hands and blew on them, trying to warm them up despite being freezing himself.

"You're insane for doing that with me, Louis," Harry said against his hands, looking up at Louis. Louis’ eyes were sparkling under soaking wet hair, and as annoyed as he had seemed at the prospect of skinny dipping in this weather, he seemed pretty happy now.

"Doing what?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Going swimming with me on a day like this. I’m pretty sure no one else would have even considered it," Harry said, and Louis shrugged, but Harry could see the color in his cheeks deepening at Harry’s words. He loved making Louis blush.

"I s-s-saved your l-life. You owe me," Louis smiled, shivering like crazy.

"I definitely do … you’re my knight." Harry leaned over to press a firm kiss onto Louis' lips.

"Have you ever had sex in a car?" Louis suddenly asked, observing the car as if to see if there was actually room to do it.

Harry just shook his head, a big grin on his face. "Louis Tomlinson. You're giving me such a hard time, I swear."

"Why? What have I done now?"

"We agree to take things slow and do this the proper way and then you go around mentioning making out and sex all the time … what am I gonna do with you?”

"Oops," Louis said, trying to sound sorry but failing miserably.

Harry pushed Louis' wet hair out of his face, stroking over his cheek before kissing Louis' forehead. "Hi ..."

 

"Let's drive back home. I'll make us some hot chocolate," Harry then said, pulling away and finally putting the car into drive.

 

...

 

Harry was making hot chocolate for both of them while Louis was changing into some comfy sweatpants and a sweater that Harry had given him. Harry had put their wet clothes into the dryer after he had changed.

"That's waaaaaay better," Louis said, stepping up behind Harry and placing his arms around Harry's waist. He took a deep breath, and Harry knew that he was inhaling his scent. Louis told Harry at least seven times a day how good he smelled.

"I made us some hot chocolate. And I even have marshmallows," Harry said, leaning his head back and brushing their cheeks together.

"Since when do you own anything that isn't organic?" Louis mocked, letting go of Harry.

"Since a _small brunette_ used to live here and always complained that I had no marshmallows to put on top of the hot chocolate," he shot back as he turned around, poking his tongue out at Louis.

"Seems like this _totally average-sized_ _brunette_ was a smart guy," Louis bragged playfully as he took one of the cups from Harry, following him to the couch where Harry had already turned on the first season of _Friends_.

"Yeah totally average sized for a smurf, maybe," Harry winked.

"Oi!" Louis shouted. He waited till Harry had put his cup down before shoving him down onto the couch. "You're such a ... meanie!"

"Meanie?" Harry burst out laughing. "That's all you could come up with? Seriously?"

"Stop. Mocking. Me ... or ..." Louis pouted, seeming to be coming up with a good comeback.

"Or ... what?" Harry goaded him, raising an eyebrow and dodging out of Louis’ way as he went to shove him again.

"Or … I'll never kiss you again," Louis threatened defiantly, looking away from Harry. He grabbed the blanket next to him and covered himself. Harry let him hide for a moment before lifting the blanket and cuddling under it next to Louis, nuzzling him.

"You know that you look so damn cute when you pout?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear, and he felt Louis shiver under him. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen somehow who can be so adorable and so fucking hot at the same time."

Harry slowly placed small kisses on Louis' neck, wandering up to his jawline. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Louis biting down on his lip, eyes closed. "FUCKING hot," he whispered in Louis ear, nipping down on the skin of his neck. His arm wound around Louis’ waist and slipped under his jumper, stroking over the warm skin of Louis’ back. Louis sighed, a slight whine escaping his lips. Harry guided Louis down onto his back and just took him in for a moment before swooping down and kissing him. His free hand wandered down to Louis’ bum and gripped it tightly, pulling Louis in even closer. Harry could feel Louis' hard-on through the fabric of their sweatpants, pressing against his own and turning him on just that much more. Harry rolled his hips down and both of them moaned into each other’s mouths, their kiss becoming more desperate.

"F-fuck, Harry," Louis stammered, trying to collect himself. "Stop … w-we need to stop."

Harry pulled away immediately, even though his whole body was telling him not to, and looked down into Louis’ eyes.

"We said we'd take things slow, Haz. God, I swear there are a hundred thousand things in my head that I'd love to do with you right now, but ..."

"A hundred thousand?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"That's not the point, baby."

"I know...You're right. I just don't know how to resist you," Harry said, sitting back up straight and running his hand through his hair.

"And you think it's any easier for me?" Louis asked, sitting up as well and resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Judging by the boner in your pants - no I don't think so," he chuckled before laying his arm around Louis' shoulder.

"It's your own fault. I never asked my boyfriend to be so hot," Louis shrugged.

"Boyfriend?" Harry giggled, loving the sound of that word. They hadn’t completely discussed it, but he was completely fine with Louis calling him that.

"Mhmmm," Louis hummed, snuggling closer to Harry.

"Boyfriend …" Harry whispered as he kissed the top of Louis' head.

 

**L**

 

Louis had no idea how it had happened, but he and Harry must have fallen asleep after they ordered pizza. He woke up, disoriented, and checked his phone, seeing two new texts from Liam.

 

 **Liam:** _Hey Louis. Just wanted to ask if you'll come home tonight or stay at Harry's. I just want to know bc you have no key yet. ;)_

 **Liam:** _Yo I'm heading to bed now, I guess you'll stay at Harry's. If not just call me and I'll let you in. Have fun ;)_

 

Louis checked the time. It was already 3:15 in the morning. 

"Fuck," Louis mumbled, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered sleepy, his head still resting on Louis shoulder. He shifted slightly, snuggling closer to Louis.

"Nothing, we just fell asleep and now Liam's asleep and I don't have a key to get into the flat."

"I don't see a problem there," Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't wanna wake him up."

"You're staying here."

"What about taking things slow?" Louis asked, looking over at Harry, whose eyes had already drooped closed again.

"Louis. It's the middle of the night. I'm more asleep than awake. Besides, I have to open my shop in a few hours. I can almost guarantee you I'll behave," Harry chuckled quietly.

Louis laughed in a low voice and Harry smiled against his shoulder. "Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again it's been such a long time and I've been so busy but I'm finally on a writing kick with this story again, and we are already working on the next chapter. Hope you guys are still reading and still enjoying! Lots of love!
> 
> L and V

H

            As much as Harry wanted to take things slow with Louis, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He wanted Louis around all the time. He wanted to just take him, shove him against a wall, and fuck the shit out of him until they were both exhausted. He wanted to wake up every morning with Louis next to him, holding him in the semi-darkness just before dawn. But he couldn’t have any of those things, and as the weeks turned into months, it got continually more frustrating.

            Knowing Louis, it was hard for him too, but Harry tried not to think about that too much. Louis had been through so much with the whole Zayn thing, calling off the wedding, and then having to do the wedding at the last minute and then literally leaving Zayn at the alter to confess his love for Harry, and Harry just didn’t want to add more stuff to his plate. He did, however, really want some time with Louis in a place where his and Louis’ friends weren’t coming over every night to make sure they were “taking it slow” and “not getting their funk on”, as Niall so delicately put it.

            That was why, when his mum called, asking if he was coming home for her birthday, and hinting that Gemma might be coming too, just to give Harry an incentive to leave his shop, that he decided. He was taking Louis home to meet his family, as his boyfriend of course. Maybe this trip would be the time when they would finally take the next step in their relationship.

            “Lou, I have to ask you something,” Harry said while they were cleaning the dishes from their dinner. They had dinner together most nights, before Louis forced himself to go back to Liam’s place. At his words, Louis froze and stared at Harry in wide-eyed amazement.

            “Umm…don’t you think it’s a tad early to be popping the question on me, Harold?”

            Harry felt the blood drain out of his face as he shook his head furiously. “No, no, not … I’m not … I didn’t mean to … shit, sorry, Lou. Didn’t want to scare you like that.”

            Louis laughed and put his arms around Harry’s neck, leaning up for a kiss. “You seem more terrified of it than I do … shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

            Harry didn’t answer but kissed Louis again just to calm himself down. Louis didn’t protest, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip before pulling back and looking at Harry expectantly.

            “I’m, umm, I’m going home for my mum’s birthday and I was sorta hoping you might want to come along with me and meet my family,” Harry stumbled over his words and they all came out in one big rush. He knew he was blushing, and he knew he was far too old to be getting nervous or embarrassed about bringing his boyfriend home, but he couldn’t help it. Louis took a second to process and work out what Harry said, and then his face split into a wide grin.

            “You want me to meet your family?”

            “Yeah, yeah, of course I do. You’re very important to me and I want them to love you as much as I do.”

            “I don’t think that’s possible, but they can come close,” Louis said with a smirk, and Harry shoved him playfully, feeling his smile grow wider.

             “So … is that a yes, then?”

            “Yes, Hazza, that’s a yes. I can’t wait to meet everyone.”

            Harry grinned and they finished cleaning the dishes, deciding then to just lay on the couch and watch whatever was on TV. Harry pulled Louis close and cuddled him. This didn’t happen often; Harry preferred to be the little spoon and have Louis attempt to hold his lanky frame in his lap, but Harry just wanted to hold Louis tonight, and Louis wasn’t objecting.

            Eventually, the TV was forgotten as Harry began placing kisses all up and down Louis’ neck, and Louis was squirming in his lap, not doing anything to help Harry’s growing situation downstairs. Louis finally turned his head and captured Harry’s lips, and Harry let out a soft moan.

            “Wanna do so many things with you, Harry,” Louis panted into his mouth, maneuvering so that he was laying on Harry and facing him.

            “Want that too, Lou, _shit_ ,” Harry gasped as Louis got a hand in his pants and started tugging at him slowly.

            There was a sudden knock at the door and both of them groaned loudly at being interrupted. They thought about ignoring it, and Louis latched his lips onto Harry’s collarbone as he continued jerking him off, but the knock became louder and more insistent, and finally, Louis withdrew from Harry, attempting to fix his hair as he headed for the door. He looked back at Harry and mouthed later before opening the door. In came Niall and Lily, and that was when Harry remembered that tonight was double date night. He attempted to fix himself quickly before standing up and inviting them in, running around in hopes of finding some candles. He and Louis catch eyes multiple times as everyone gets settled in to watch a movie, but neither of them says a word. They’ll have plenty of time later.

 

            Niall and Lily both decided to stay the night, being too drunk to drive home, and Harry didn’t want to refuse them. So there he and Louis were, sitting on the couch, as Harry had given Niall and Lily his bed.

            “Well …” Louis said, looking at Harry with a glint in his eye, and Harry wasted no time in getting his pants off.

\--------------------

            A week later, Harry and Louis were in the car on the way to Harry’s childhood home. Harry had let Louis drive, since Louis had insisted, and he couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down, picking up tempo the closer they got to Holmes Chapel.

            “Harry, relax. I’m sure your family is going to love me … at least I hope they do. What do you have to be nervous about?”

            Harry swallowed down his fear. “I just don’t want them to make fun of me. Cause I was quite taken with you for a long time before you found out, before we ever did anything. And I don’t want them to like … judge me? I don’t know, I’m probably being stupid …”

            Louis reached a hand over and put it on Harry’s knee. Harry just closed his eyes and took a moment to take in the feeling of Louis’ warm hand rubbing his thigh gently.

            “You are being stupid, but it’s alright. You’re allowed to be nervous, I’ll still like you just the same.”

            Harry laughed and Louis picked up his hand, kissing his knuckles repeatedly. Harry bit his tongue as the three words he had been avoiding for almost two months threatened to come spilling out of his mouth. It wasn’t that he and Louis didn’t love each other, they definitely did, or Harry thought so. But it was part of the whole _taking it slow_ thing that they were trying, and Harry wasn’t sure about Louis, but he was about to go insane.

            The rest of their trip was just small talk, talking about their friends and families and work, and before Harry knew it, they were pulling into his driveway, and the nerves that had abandoned him earlier were making him feel slightly sick.

            Louis got out of the car, stretched, and walked around to open Harry’s door for him. Harry blushed at his chivalry and clambered out of the car, immediately losing his footing and falling into Louis’ arms.

            “Woah there, love. Careful now. Don’t need a trip to the hospital, thanks,” Louis breathed out a laugh, holding Harry up until he was standing properly. Harry looked down at the ground, praying that no one had been watching from the window. When he finally looked up, he met a pair of brilliantly blue eyes full of adoration. “You ready?”

            Harry nodded, dipping his head down to kiss Louis. “M’ready. Let’s do this.”

\--------------------

            As it turned out, meeting his family was one of the most enjoyable experiences Harry had been a part of in a while. The moment they walked into the house, his mum and Gemma greeted him, and Robin called his greetings from the kitchen. His mum had immediately embraced Louis, and Harry had stood there awkwardly as Gemma sized Louis up (Louis was almost as small as she was).

            “You seem pretty alright …” she said thoughtfully, and Louis bit his lip, looking slightly nervous. Harry only then noticed that he was doing the exact same thing. Gemma glanced at him and laughed. “You two are both so nervous! We aren’t going to bite! Well, maybe I will, but it’s all out of love. Come on in!”

            Harry glanced sideways at Louis, and Louis gave him a soft smile, placing his hand on the small of Harry’s back to lead him into the kitchen.

            They had eaten dinner and, as they had both expected, Louis was bombarded with questions. Everyone steered clear of the wedding or anything remotely Zayn related, and Harry was happy about that. If anything, his family at least knew what lines not to cross.

            When dinner was over and his mum stood to do the dishes, Harry jumped to his feet, offering to help. He really just wanted to know what his mum truly thought of Louis, but that was beside the point.

            “Oh, goodie, if you’re helping Mum, I can have a chat with dear old Louis here,” Gemma said happily, and Harry felt the color drain out of his face. He had been afraid of this … they were going to scare Louis away, he just knew it.

            “Don’t worry, Hazza, it will only be a minute,” Louis said confidently, but Harry could tell he was a little nervous as he stood up, pushed his chair in, and followed Gemma into the den. Harry retreated to the kitchen, where his mum and Robin had already begun the dishes.

            “So …” Harry asked slowly, and they both looked up.

            “He’s so lovely, Harry. Absolutely amazing! No wonder you were so smitten with him all this time,” his mum said with a wink, and Harry blushed furiously. Robin nodded.

            “I agree. Very polite. Very easy to talk to. Appreciates my love for football …”

            Harry rolled his eyes but he was secretly endeared that Louis had managed to take Robin in with something as simple as footie.

            “But honestly, sweetie, isn’t it high time you guys were doing it?”

            “Mum!” Harry hissed, his face now an even brighter shade of scarlet, and both his mum and Robin laughed lightly. Harry composed himself and said quietly, “We’re taking it slow. We made that deal after the whole wedding fiasco, and we are both honoring it.”

            “Just barely, if you ask me,” his mum said with a smirk, and Robin pretended not to listen, but Harry knew he was just like his mother when it came to his private life.

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused, and his mum just smiled more.

            “The way he was looking at you as you got up to clear the dishes … I’m surprised he didn’t jump you right there at the table. He wants you, Harry, and I don’t blame him. You both have waited long enough, and it’s clear that you love each other a lot. Just … let it happen.”

            Harry wasn’t sure if he could be any more embarrassed, but he knew his mum was probably right. He knew that he was barely keeping his own hands off Louis, anyway.

            “Alright, alright, just … can we stop talking about my sex life now?”

            “Your mother’s just having her fun. It’s not every day she gets to meet the boyfriend and pick on one of her children,” Robin said lightly, patting Harry on the back. Harry was about to answer when Gemma and Louis came back into the kitchen. Gemma looked normal, but Louis had a strange look on his face, and Harry needed to know what Gemma had done to make Louis look so … different.

            “Harry, why don’t you show Louis where he’s sleeping, we can finish up here. You had a long drive today.”

            Harry eyed her suspiciously, because they both knew that the drive was only a few hours, but his mum winked at him and that was enough for him to get the idea. He held out his hand to Louis and Louis took it gratefully, and they headed up the stairs.

            Harry lead Louis right down to the end of the hallway, where his door was shut, bearing the sign he’d made in kindergarten that said “Harry’s Room, do not enter (Unless you’re my mum or dad or Gemma cause I love you)”. Louis chuckled and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze.

            “Love the sign, Haz. Maybe add my name to it, yeah?”

            Harry ignored that and pushed his door open, pulling Louis into his room and closing the door. The moment the door was closed, Harry drew Louis close to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Louis made a small noise of surprise before falling into the kiss, allowing Harry to back him against the door. Harry’s hands had a mind of their own, traveling all over Louis’ body as he pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

            “What … what’s all this for, Haz?” Louis asked, panting the words into Harry’s mouth, which only turned Harry on more.

            “I just … need you. Need you so bad, Louis, I can’t, _fuck_ , can’t keep my hands off you.”

            Harry felt completely out of control, his whole body burning with desire, and he only came back to himself when Louis grabbed his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

            “Hazza … I know. I want you too, okay? But your family is downstairs, and I’m pretty sure you want to know what Gemma said to me, right?”

            Harry bit down on his lip his half hard cock pressing against his zipper, and nodded, backing away from Louis and sitting down on his bed. He motioned for Louis to sit next to him, and Louis did just that, cuddling close to him.

            “Well, she was very … big sister like, if you know what I mean,” Louis began, and Harry just listened, running his fingers over Louis’ and drawing patterns on his skin. “She started with the whole ‘if you hurt my brother, I’ll kill you’ bit, but after that, it was just …” Louis paused, looking up at Harry, and Harry saw that there were tears brimming in his eyes.

            “W-what did she say?” Harry asked, wondering if it was a bad thing. Wondering if Louis was about to break up with him right then and there. In that moment, he was terrified.

            “She … she looked me dead in the eye and said, “You take care of him, alright? He has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known … no matter how badly you fuck up, he’s going to take you back because he loves you. Don’t test his love. Treat him like he’s the most valuable thing you’ve ever held, because, honestly, he probably is.””

            Harry’s mouth dropped open and he suddenly felt a rush of affection for his sister. He could feel his own tears about ready to slide down his cheeks, but Louis wasn’t done. Louis turned to him, faced him fully, and cupped his cheeks with his hands.

            “Harry, I’ve messed up a lot recently. I’ve done so many things to hurt you, especially with the whole wedding and with … Zayn and everything. But I will never ever treat you as anything less than what you are, which is a literal angel, if I’m being perfectly fucking honest. You have taught me so many things about life, about happiness, about love, and I will do my best to honor my promise to Gemma.”

            Harry let his tears fall and he leaned in, kissing Louis with everything that he had. He leaned their foreheads together and let himself speak the words he had been holding back for so long.

            “I love you so fucking much, Louis.”

            “Love you too, baby.”

            They held each other for a long time, just lazily making out on Harry’s childhood bed. Louis made an off-hand comment about how it was weird, and Harry shoved him back onto the bed, jumping on top of him and waiting until he begged for mercy before sliding off to lay next to him, holding him close and kissing him every few seconds. They fell asleep like that, facing each other and holding each other close, like it was meant to be.

 

L

            Louis woke up the next morning with a mouthful of hair, and inhaled the amazing scent of strawberries and Harry, savoring it. It wasn’t often, these days, anyway, that he and Harry got to sleep in the same bed, because they were trying to take it slow, and Louis almost always forced himself to go home to Liam’s, even if it was one in the morning and he’d much rather sleep curled around Harry’s warm body. He loved mornings like this, where the sun was just starting to come through the window. Harry always looked like an angel when he slept, because the sun hit his face perfectly and he let out his air in little puffs as he slept. Louis propped himself up on one elbow, just watching Harry for a few minutes. Then he dipped his head and pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses onto Harry’s neck and jaw, nuzzling his neck a little. Harry stirred slowly, mumbling something that Louis couldn’t understand, and Louis smirked against Harry’s neck as Harry finally woke up enough to emit a small moan of pleasure at the teasing feel of Louis’ lips on him.

            “Lou … mmm …morning,” Harry muttered, turning to face Louis, and Louis slid down under the covers again, touching his forehead to Harry’s and looking into his sleepy green eyes.

            “Morning, baby. Sleep well?” Louis asked, kissing Harry’s forehead and cupping his cheek in one hand. Harry nodded, blinking up at Louis as he tried to wake up.

            “Always sleep well with you, Lou.”

            Louis could feel himself blushing, and he knew that if he stayed in bed a moment longer, he’d have the worst case of morning wood in history. He kissed Harry swiftly before crawling out of bed, heading for his bag to find some clothes for the day.

            He heard the rustle as Harry shifted in the bed, and suddenly, there was a pair of arms around his waist, rubbing against the bare skin. Louis’ brain short circuited and he almost turned around to take Harry back to bed, but he knew he had to keep his cool since Harry’s family was in the house. He instead turned slowly and Harry captured his lips at once. Harry’s lips were always so soft and Louis could never get enough of them. His hands slid up Harry’s bare back and tangled in his hair. He tugged slightly and Harry whimpered into his mouth. Louis would have to remember this for later.

            He finally forced himself to pull away, his cock half hard and begging for it, but he couldn’t.

            “Haz … god, you’re so … but we can’t,” Louis panted, taking a step back just in case. Harry pouted, like actually pouted, but he nodded like he understood. Fuck, Louis wanted him so bad.

            Once they had finally gotten dressed (and let their semis go down), they went down for breakfast, which they had been able to smell from a floor up. Robin greeted them both as they entered the kitchen, flipping a pancake onto a plate piled high with all sorts of different kinds – blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, the lot. Louis and Harry sat down in the next room and were joined soon after by Gemma, who was still wearing her robe and looked like she had just crawled out of bed. Louis could relate … he could have slept for four more hours if he were in any way capable of resisting Harry lying next to him looking like some sort of sex god.

            “Morning, lovers,” Gemma yawned, and Louis looked over at Harry, who cheekily raised his eyebrows at him. So much for being able to keep his hands off of Harry. When they got home …

            Anne walked into the dining room, and there was a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’, which Louis was a bit late on, distracted as he was by Harry pushing his hair out of his eyes. Anne grinned and snagged a plate of pancakes, and that was everyone else’s cue to start eating as well.

            Louis ate rather slowly, knowing that right after breakfast, they would have to leave, and he didn’t want to go. Harry’s family was so wonderful to him, even Gemma, whom he had to admit he was a little afraid of, even after their talk. He knew she was not one to mess with, anyway.

            Harry kept catching Louis eye, and every time Louis would look back, Harry would break into a huge dimpled smile, almost as if he was unable to look at Louis without smiling. Louis felt the same … Harry was like a beautiful fucking sunflower.

            They all talked through breakfast, having second and third helpings of everything, and then Gemma went up to get dressed and Harry went into the kitchen to help Robin with the dishes, leaving Louis alone with Harry’s mum. Louis loved Anne, but he was still a bit nervous about the whole thing. Anne probably knew more than anyone what he had put her son through.

            “Louis …” Anne began, and Louis pressed his lips together, sure that he was about to get told off in the calmest way possible. “Louis … thank you.”

            Louis stared at her in amazement, finally finding enough of a voice to stutter, “W-what?”

            “Thank you. For making Harry smile. Harry loves his job and he loves his life, but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him smile like this. A true, completely smitten smile. And he’s just so happy and all he talks about is you. I probably shouldn’t be telling you that, but ah well. You bring out the best in him. And I can’t thank you enough.”

            Louis felt tears brimming in his eyes, and he stood quickly, pulling Anne into a hug.

            “It’s … my pleasure. Always will be,” Louis mumbled, looking at the floor, and Anne smiled. Louis couldn’t help but notice that she looked a lot like Harry when she smiled like that.

            “Sorry to get you all sappy right before a long car ride, but I had to tell you. And also …” She looked over her shoulder as she started for the kitchen. “You can feel free to call me if you need anything. Harry can be a bit stubborn about that.”

            Louis smiled and just sat there, marveling in all of it. He couldn’t even believe that he was with one of the most incredible guys, and he had an even more amazing family.

            His phone rang suddenly and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing Zayn’s name on the display. He walked quickly into the hallway and answered it.

            “Zayn? What’s up?” Louis asked, and he thought he heard Zayn sniffle a little on the other end. Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach. “Z … your mum … is she …?”

            “OK! She’s gonna be alright …” Zayn sobbed on the other end, and Louis’ face split into a wide smile.

            “Wait what? How is that possible? You said …”

            “They tried a new treatment, said it was just an experiment, and it’s working, she’s getting better, they say she’ll make a full recovery!”

            “Zayn, I’m … I’m so happy for you, mate. I really am. That’s amazing news!” Louis exclaimed as Harry came into the hallway, smiling and walking towards Louis. “Hey, I’ve got to go, but thank you for calling me. Tell her I said hello.”

            Louis hung up and immediately threw himself into Harry’s arms.

            “What an enthusiastic welcome … I was only gone for ten minutes,” Harry chuckled into Louis’ hair.

            “That was Zayn, he said his mum’s gonna live!” Louis said happily, feeling like he could fly, he was so happy. She was like a second mum to him, and this was amazing news for Zayn, who would have some stability after the wedding fiasco. Harry grinned.

            “That’s great! I’m happy for him,” Harry said softly, kissing Louis’ cheek gently. Louis cupped his face and kissed him hard, and Harry’s cheeks heated up under Louis’ fingers as he sucked in a breath through his nose, a contented sigh spilling into Louis’ mouth.

            “We should be getting back … Wanna have dinner with you and hang out before I go home,” Louis said, and Harry nodded, pulling away from Louis reluctantly to head back to the kitchen. Louis hurried upstairs to get their bags, his heart light.

            When he came back downstairs, Harry and his family were having their goodbyes in the hallway. Teary ones, Louis noticed, as Anne came for him to give him a hug, tears brimming in her eyes.

            “We’re going to miss you two. Come ‘round again sometime, yeah?” She said, and Louis nodded, smiling at her and moving to stand next to Harry. Gemma came over and gave him a tight hug.

            “Take care of my baby brother,” she whispered in his ear, and Louis’ heart swelled like it had the night before when she had given her whole beautiful speech.

            “I will, I promise you.”

            Robin shook his hand, and then Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s twining their fingers together as they walked to the car. Harry drove this time, giving Louis time to get a nap in. He fell asleep as soon as they got on the highway, his fingers still intertwined with Harry’s over the middle console.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys - Vanessa here. Liz and I are super sorry we haven't updated in a while. But we were both quite busy with different things. I'm working almost 50 hours per week lately, so that doesn't help either. We both hope you'll like this chapter and sending you all a big hug. Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with us. xx

**L**

Louis was woken by the vibration of his phone after what felt like an eternity. He blinked his eyes open, his eyelids sagging with fatigue, and for a moment, he didn’t realize where he was.

"Good morning, beautiful," a soft voice said next to him. Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face just at the sound of Harry’s voice, and he lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hey," he smiled shyly, now fully aware that he must have fallen asleep shortly after they left Harry's parents’. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's totally fine, Lou," Harry said, his soft smile making Louis feel warm from head to toe. Harry placed a warm hand on Louis’ thigh, and Louis sucked in a small gasp that he hoped Harry didn’t notice. Apparently, Harry was too focused on driving to hear, because he added with a laugh, "My family can be pretty exhausting."  Harry looked back at the road.

"I loved them, though. I can see where you got your humor from." 

Harry laughed and Louis hummed happily at the sound, looking out the window.

It was dark outside already. Louis must have been asleep for at least an hour. He fumbled lazily for the phone and hit the home button to see the time. It was already 9 pm. Louis let out a loud yawn, feeling more tired than he should have, but then his eyes saw the message that had woken him – it was a text from his estate agent. He had totally forgotten about the flat he had visited a few days ago. It was a nice modern loft, but with an old-time feel. He fell in love with it the second he saw it. It had one huge main room with an open kitchen, a decent bedroom, a pretty good bathroom, and even a guest bedroom, in case someone wanted to stay over. To his surprise, it wasn't as expensive as he expected, probably because it belonged to an old nice lady called Lucie, whom Louis met while visiting the loft. She reminded him of his own grandmother. 

Lucie made it pretty clear that she’d rather had someone to rent the flat who was nice and had their heart in the right place instead of someone who simply could afford an overpriced rent. Louis wasn't sure if he had scared her away by telling her that he worked as an tattoo artist, but he was told that Amanda, his estate agent, would call him in a few days to tell him if he got the flat or if Lucie chose someone else. It wasn’t like he didn’t like living with Liam – who was he kidding, he spent most nights with Harry anyway – but it was nice to know he had somewhere to call his own home in case something like the Zayn situation happened.

"Earth to Louis," Harry giggled and Louis head snapped up. 

"Huh? Um, sorry," Louis apologized, his cheeks flushing. "Was a bit lost in my thoughts. I got a text from my estate agent about the flat I told you about. You know the nice loft, only three minutes from work?"

"You mean three minutes from me," Harry chuckled, flashing Louis a doting glance. 

"Yeah. Exactly that one," Louis replied, placing a soft kiss on Harry's shoulder. 

"And what does it say? Did you get it?" Harry begged him, excited. 

"I haven't opened it. Calm down, curly."

With a chuckle so as not to portray his nerves, Louis opened his phone again and his eyes scanned the message swiftly. 

"YES!" Louis nearly yelled, and apparently too loudly, because Harry jumped a bit in his seat. "Sorry! But I got the flat, Harry! Amanda said Lucie loved me and I can move in as soon as I want."

"That's fucking amazing, Louis," Harry beamed, squeezing Louis' thigh. 

They spent the next few minutes planning where to place Louis' furniture and what they needed to buy. Harry was convinced that they had to go shopping the next day so Louis could move in as soon as possible. They didn't realize that Harry hadn't dropped Louis off at Liam's until they pulled up next to the flower shop and until they both started unpacking the car. 

"Wait Harry?" Louis suddenly said and Harry stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. "Um...is it wrong that I don't wanna go to Liam's tonight?"

It took Harry a second to understand what Louis was trying to say.

"Oh! Oh. No, I get it. I wish I could spend every second with you as well. It will be hard to not wake up next to you tomorrow …"

"Yeah ..."

"Or..." Harry spoke up again. Louis looked at him curiously. "Or you just stay here."

Louis couldn't help but smirk, trying to contain the biggest smile, because to him, there was nothing better than spending time with Harry. "Fine...I think I'll survive." He tried to play it cool, but he knew his face was betraying him.

"Heyyyy …" Harry pouted, "You could sound a bit more excited."

Louis just grinned and slapped Harry’s bum as he passed him and stopped in front of the locked door of the shop. "Come on, curly. Or do you wanna spend the night outside?"

Harry just poked his tongue out, containing his big smile and unlocked the door. Louis just watched him, sighing. How did he get so lucky?

.....

 Harry slammed the door shut behind him. He dropped his bag right next to the door while he watched Louis doing exactly the same only a few feet away from him. He couldn't help but admire how hot Louis looked. Louis must have noticed that Harry was watching, because he squatted down pretending to look for something in his bag. He didn't look up to his boyfriend, but Harry knew he was smirking. "Enjoying the show, curly?" he snickered before standing up again and walking over to Harry, whose cheeks had turned bright red. 

Louis grabbed the sides of his face and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "How are you so adorable and so hot at the same time? It's so unbelievably hard to keep my distance." He ran the fingers of his right hand through Harry's hair, his eyes glued to his pink lips. 

"Then don't," Harry whispered, pulling Louis closer to him. “I can’t keep my hands off you …”

" _Fuck_ …" Louis exclaimed, pushing his lips against Harry’s again, harder this time and with more purpose. "Okay. Okay."

"Okay," Harry repeated softly, his eyes fixated on Louis. 

"Wait, do you wanna do something special, or .. I don’t know. Why is it making me nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like we haven't ... before. I mean, I'd make it something special for you, if you want to. Do you want to? Should-"

"Louis, you're rambling, love," Harry chuckled, pulling Louis even closer. "You're very cute, but right now I just want you."

"Okay," Louis exhaled nervously, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Tomlinson, don't tell me you're getting all shy and nervous now?!"

"What me? Never," Louis squeaked, failing miserably at keeping his voice steady. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way, but he couldn’t control it. He both wanted Harry and wanted to make it absolutely perfect, not do it on a whim like the last time. 

"We don't have to, if you want to wait," Harry said slowly, sounding a bit concerned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it that much."

"No. I want it. Fuck I really, really want it. I just don't wanna fuck it up."

"The last time I checked, you didn't fuck it up the first time, so ...." Harry chuckled, stroking his thumb over Louis' cheek, probably in an effort to soothe him. 

"Thank god. Okay, give me a second," Louis said rubbing his hands over his face, slapping his own face lightly two times, just trying to focus. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry had taken two steps back and was leaning against the metal front door, topless. Louis didn't know when he had time to remove his shirt, but he enjoyed the view in front of him.

"Needy much, huh?" Louis chuckled, his old confident self again as he walked towards Harry, removing his own shirt. He slammed his body into Harry's, smashing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Harry didn't try to hold back any longer and kissed him back longingly. Their chests touched, and the heat from Harry’s skin was enough to get Louis semi-hard. Louis licked over Harry's bottom lip before deepening their kiss licking longingly into Harry’s mouth. He slipped one hand down onto Harry’s hip, pushing their bodies as close as possible. With his other hand, he pinned Harry's hands above his head, making Harry groan low in his throat. Louis could feel Harry’s heartbeat mingling with his, both fast, and he deepened their kiss. Harry kissed him back like his life depended on it. Louis started grinding against Harry, who seemed eager for any kind of friction as well. Louis could feel the outline of Harry’s cock against his hip, and it only caused him to rut his hips harder against Harry’s.

 Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth and pushed his hips against Louis, moving Louis back slightly. "Couch …" he mumbled against Louis' lips, and Louis did as he was told. He moved backwards to the couch in Harry's living room without breaking their kiss. Harry pushed him down onto the soft cushion, nearly all of his weight on top of Louis now. Louis gripped his hair with one hand, pushing his head closer to his own. His other hand cupped Harry's ass, kneading it through his jeans and moving his hips against Harry’s, desperate for more. 

"Needy much, huh?" Harry imitated Louis from earlier, and Louis could feel Harry smirking into their kiss. 

"Shut up and c'mere," Louis demanded, slapping Harry's ass, a confident smirk on his face. He quickly rolled Harry over so he was sitting on top of his boyfriend. Harry's pupils were wide, his eyes already slightly glassy, his cheeks perfectly pink and his lips even pinker.

"Fuck, look at you. Always gorgeous," Louis exhaled, leaning down to kiss him again. "Such a mess. Just for me." He pinned Harry's hand over his head again. "Leave them there, okay?"

Harry just nodded, his eyes closed in pleasure. Louis smiled at himself before brushing soft kisses over Harry's cheeks and over to his neck. He placed littles kisses before biting in some places, marking up his boyfriend's neck. Harry groaned in response, rolling his hip upwards, eager for friction. "Shh, I’ve got you," Louis said softly, sucking on Harry’s pulse point, and Harry bit down on his lip in an effort to stay quiet.

Louis continued trailing kisses from Harry’s neck over to his chest, licking over one of Harry's nipples. Harry jumped in surprise, gripping Louis' hair with his hands, but Louis just stopped and pinned Harry's hands over his head once again. "I told you to keep your hands over your head, Curly. You have to stay still." He looked deep into Harry's glassy eyes. "Good boy," he said once his boyfriend had nodded understandingly. Louis hadn’t known he was the type to be this dominant in bed, but he couldn’t help it.

Louis flicked his tongue over Harry's nipple again, sucking on it softly. Harry let out a deep moan, which only lead to Louis sucking even harder. One of Louis hands wandered down the sides of Harry's body, fiddling with the front of Harry's pants, trying to unbutton them. His other hand was still holding Harry's hands in place, making sure he wouldn't bring them down again

When he finally managed to unbutton Harry's jeans, he let go of Harry and pulled them down in one go, leaving Harry with nothing but his tight underpants. Louis could clearly see the outline of Harry's huge cock pressing through the thin layer of dark fabric, and he wasted no time in getting them off of Harry as well. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Louis said, his mouth almost watering at the sight of Harry completely naked before him. Harry gazed at him with glassy green eyes and Louis felt his own hard cock twitch in his pants, which were getting tighter by the second. He quickly shed his own jeans and underwear, his cock hitting his stomach with a muted smacking noise.

"Sit up, sweetheart," Louis commanded, and Harry, who seemed a bit dizzy, did as he was told. "You're so gorgeous, love. So fucking gorgeous!" he exclaimed, kneeling down between Harry's legs. Harry looked down at Louis, biting his lip eagerly while running one of his hands through Louis' dark, sweat-damp hair. Louis placed his hand around Harry's hard cock, which was laying against his stomach and slowly started stroking it. Harry's entire body shuddered at Louis’ touch. 

Louis kept stroking, as he brought his mouth to Harry’s balls, gently sucking on them. He had placed his other hand on the side of Harry's hip to hold him down, because his hips jolted forward at the mere ghosting of Louis’ lips near him. Louis licked gently over the sensitive skin, up to head of Harry's dick. His tongue caressed the tip of his cock, licking up the sweet and salty precum that Harry was already leaking. He swirled his tongue over the tip once more before sucking the head into his mouth. Harry's moaning was getting louder, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Louis started speeding up his pace, Harry's throbbing, hard cock slipping in and out of his mouth with even pressure. Harry began to roll his hips, fucking into Louis' mouth, and he grabbed his hair, tight, in his fist. After a few thrusts Louis pushed Harry's hips down, letting his cock slip out of his mouth. Harry groaned at the loss, sweat forming on his forehead and chest, glistening in the dim light. 

"Turn around," Louis commanded, helping his boyfriend turn around. Harry placed his hands on the back of his couch without any sign of protest, and Louis gently spread Harry’s legs further apart. Louis grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread Harry wide, taking a moment to stare at what was before him. Where he should be met with Harry's sweet, pink hole, he was met with something he didn't expect at all. He slowly stroked one of his fingers over it. 

"Fuck. You kinky boy. When-?" Louis asked, still in awe, and Harry whimpered.

"The last time when I, _fuck_ , when I went to the loo, before we left,” he said over his shoulder, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. His damp hair was stuck to his forehead, little curls springing out everywhere. "I - god, shit - you feel so good …”

Louis tilted his head, admiring the view. He stroked his fingers over Harry's ass before grabbing the end of the small, rose colored butt plug that was pushed deep down into Harry's ass. He gently pulled it out a bit, before pushing it back in, leaving Harry’s entire body shivering. Louis continued fucking Harry with the plug, keeping his hand moving steadily on Harry’s cock as well to get stimulation from both sides. 

"Shit, I wish you could see yourself. Such a pretty mess," Louis whispered, sinking his teeth into one of Harry’s cheeks, pulling away and leaving a mark. " _My_  pretty mess."

"Lou- please. I'm so fucking close. I need you now-" Harry whimpered, struggling to keep his upper body up. In one swift movement, Louis pulled the plug out in one go, making Harry moan loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. Louis knew Harry had lube in the drawer of his couch table, and he fiddled for it behind his back, still keeping up a steady pace with his hand. Once he had found it, he poured some in his hand, and placed the bottle next to Harry on the couch. He brought his mouth close to Harry's hole, licking a flat stripe over it before letting his tongue slip inside. Harry’s body jerked and he whined high in his throat, the stimulation almost too much. 

Louis' own body twitched when he coated his painfully hard cock with the cool gel, stroking it in his hand a few times. He then stood up and leaned over Harry's back, lining his cock up next to Harry's hole.

"You're so precious," he whispered softly into Harry's ear. "Tell me if I need to stop, yeah?"

Harry nodded, his eyes pressed closed, breathing heavily. Louis could tell Harry was close and he wasn't sure he would make it much longer either. He had never been this turned on by simply watching someone.

Louis took a deep breath before starting to push himself into Harry. Harry gripped the couch cushion around him at the pressure, his eyes scrunching as the pleasure overtook him. Louis could feel that Harry was pushing himself against Louis' dick, eager for more, so Louis kept pushing in until he was balls deep. Before he started moving, he gave Harry a second to adjust, purring sweet words into Harry's ear.  

"Move, Louis. Please move. 'm so close," Harry whined, his heart racing. 

Louis pulled his hips back before thrusting forward again. He didn't rush it, but he thrusted hard. It was silent in the room; you could only hear the boys' heavy breathing and the sound of their skin smacking together with Louis’ thrusts. Louis had to focus, so he wouldn't come right away, but he knew he was too close to hold out for much longer. 

“Harry, baby … so tight for me,” he groaned, thrusting faster as he climbed his way towards his orgasm.

When he hit Harry's prostate, Harry couldn’t hold his upper body up anymore and collapsed, lying flat on the couch and just taking it. He watched Harry's mouth fall open, muffled moans escaping his throat.

“Lou … Louis, gonna …fuck-” Harry barely got the words out before he was coming all over Louis’ hand. Louis kept his hand moving, helping Harry through his orgasm. Harry’s hole was clenching hard around Louis, and it only took a few more thrusts before he pushed himself all the way in, feeling hot come filling Harry’s hole. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Harry, exhausted but still coming down from his orgasm, and they just lay there, their panting breaths the only noise in the room.

\----------------

The following days went by so smoothly that Louis could hardly believe they were really happening. Harry and Louis spent every second that they weren’t at work together, whether it be in Harry’s flat doing a number of things, or at Louis’ new place, fixing it up. They did some furniture shopping for Louis' flat, painted some walls so Louis could move in a few days ago. He really loved his new home and so did Harry. Everything was perfect, at least, for a while. 

Louis had just gotten a payment from one of their regular customers and was just thinking he’d call Harry and ask if he wanted to get dinner and do a movie at his place when Liam came bursting through the door, panting and looking horrified. Smoke curled in behind him and Louis coughed, completely confused.

"Louis! Louis! Now … Come," Liam panted, waving hysterically and holding the front door open.

"Jesus, calm down, Liam. What's going on?" Louis asked, now very concerned as he looked out onto the street. Smoke was obscuring his vision as he knelt down in front of Liam, who was doubled over, a look of pure panic on his face that Louis had never seen before.

"Fire … House … Shop …" Liam exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. Well, that explained the smoke, but Louis was still confused and Liam was starting to scare him.

"Stop, stop … Fire? Where?” He asked, but he already thought he knew what Liam was going to say, and his chest tightened.

"Harry's - " that was all that Liam had time to say, because Louis sprinted from the shop, leaving Liam behind. His heart was racing as he passed the alley, heading for the mass of people in front of the flower shop.

_No, please no,_  Louis begged silently while pushing his way through people, trying to see through the dense smoke that was becoming thicker the closer he got to the front of the shop. Even though the shops were right next to each other, it felt like he was traveling miles. He could just barely make out the firemen running into the shop. Dense, black smoke was flooding into the street from the windows of Harry’s shop, so thick that Louis had to stop to try and breathe. 

_Fuck, Harry!_

Louis suddenly felt incredibly sick to his stomach.It was like everything was happening in slow-motion. When he finally reached the front of the crowd, he saw one of the firefighters laying a blanket over the shoulders of Harry's shop assistant, who was shivering and crying. Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

_Where the fuck was Harry?_

"Harry?!" Louis shouted, desperate to hear his boyfriend's voice. "HARRY?"

"Hey, you can't go in there," one of the firefighters said demanding, holding onto Louis' arm firmly when he tried to break through the barrier. 

"I have to! My boyfriend is in there! Let me through," Louis snapped, trying to break free from the man's tight grip. 

"You can't go in there. Are you sure he's still in there?"

"YES. Yes. He owns the shop and lives above it. He has to be in there somewhere. Oh god, Harry," Louis fierce tone turned into a painful whimper ... he couldn’t lose Harry, not like this. 

The firefighter looked at Louis, concerned, reaching for his walkie talkie. "There's a man who claims his boyfriend might be still in there. Make sure to check the flat above."

_Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._

"He's … he's not in there," a muffled cry reached his ears, and he turned. Harry's shop assistant was now standing next to Louis, still shivering. "He went to the market to get some f-food. He said he’d be right back and I thought everything was fine, and then I smelled smoke and I-"

Louis’ chest lightened considerably, but he was still terrified. He needed to see Harry, he needed to touch him, to know that he was absolutely safe. 

"Thank god," Louis sighed, but he still looked around as the smoke began to clear, thanks to the fire fighters that were hosing the place down. "Thank god. Are you okay, Emelie?"

The girl sniffed, nodding, her eyes puffy and red. She looked a real mess, and Louis’ heart clenched. He laid one arm around her shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. Everyone is save. How did this even happen, love?"

"I- I don't know. Harry had been working on some orders in the back all morning, while I was working in the front. Everything was o-okay. And then 15 minutes after Harry left I-I smelled smoke and in seconds it was spreading through the whole shop. I-I didn't get the chance to put it out b-by myself. Everything was on fire within seconds. I don't know how this h-happened, L-Louis. And he l-left his phone here. I c-couldn't call him."

"Shh, it's okay love. It wasn't your fault. Calm down, just breathe for me, alright? You’re safe, that’s what matters," he said soothingly, rubbing her arm and speaking gently to her to keep her calm. 

They stood there for a while without saying a word. Liam had joined them, watching the firefighters doing their jobs. The fire was out, and they just checked one more time if there were any fire sources left. Louis didn't have to peak through the huge shop window to know that it was bad. Really bad. And Harry still had no clue what tragic event was taking place right now since he didn't take his phone with him.

"Oh dear," Margaret’s voice was the next Louis heard, and she came up on his other side, looking at the store in horror. "Oh my."

Louis just nodded understandingly, knowing what that shop meant, not only to Harry, but to Margaret, who had been friends with Harry’s family for years. To see Margaret like this made Louis think how was going to be for Harry. He knew how proud Harry was of his shop. It was like his baby. He remembered when Harry taught him about all the different types of flowers and how he told him that his dad once taught him the exact same things right here years ago. Harry had mentioned how he wanted to teach his kids all those things here in the shop in the future as well, and now it was gone … fuck, where was Harry?

 

**H**

Harry exited the market, making his way back to his shop and whistling. Hopefully his clients this afternoon wouldn’t have too much to ask of him, because he really wanted to get off work and surprist Louis, who was supposed to have a long day today.

He made his way up the street but slowed as he saw a large crowd in front of where he knew his shop was. Smoke still lingered in the air, and there were emergency vehicles … what was going on? He ran towards the crowd, pushing his way through and not really caring about the food he was holding. He finally saw the back of Louis’ head, recognizing him by the beanie covering most of his hair, and made his way towards his boyfriend, knowing that if anyone could explain what was happening, it would be him. 

"What the hell is going on h-" Harry said as he approached Louis and the others from behind, but he fell silent once his shop came into sight. His mouth dropped open in disbelief and he pushed past Louis and the others, reaching the barricade. Dark soot was covering the front of his shop and a biting smell of smoke was still heavy in the air. He covered his mouth with his hand, tears welling up in his eyes as his brain registered what he was seeing, and he tried to push past the barrier, but a man stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  

"Sir, you can't go in there," the man, who Harry now recognized dimly was a firefighter, said to Harry. Harry turned to him, still in a state of utter shock.

"That's my dad's shop," Harry said, his voice cracking. "I mean, it was my dad's shop. It's mine now." Or was? It felt like someone had twisted a knife in Harry's heart. All the incredible memories he had made in this shop were rushing through his head. 

_"Come on, Harry. Do you wanna help me water the flowers?" Harry's dad said, smiling down at four-year-old Harry._

_"Yes! I'd love to!" the little boy answered enthusiastically, taking the watering can from his dad. "Look, daddy! I can do it all by myself! I'll become a florist someday. Just like you, daddy!"_

_"Oh I bet you’ll be the best florist out there, Harry, even better than me," his father said, beaming at his happy son._

_"Nah, just the second bestest, because you are the best!" the small boy giggled, dropping the watering can and throwing his arms around his dad. His dad picked him up and threw him through the air playfully, leaving little Harry a bundle of laughter and happiness._

_"I love you, daddy," Harry said, snuggling close to his dad's chest once he had stopped spinning him around. "You're my bestest friend."_

_"I love you too, buddy. And guess what - you're my bestest of all friends as well. I will always be so proud of you."_

Harry felt a big lump in his throat as he tried to fight back one of the few memories he had left with his dad. 

"I'm sorry, sir. There’s been a fire. My men are still in there trying to find the source of the fire. I'm sorry, but it seems like there's not much left. The building seems to be stable, but the whole interior burned down."

_No - not my dad's handmade front desk and his shelves. No._ Harry felt hot tears dripping onto his cheeks. This shop was his home. It was the only memory he had left of his dad ... he couldn’t just lose it. 

"H-Harry, I'm s-sorry. I d-don't know how this happened," Emelie said from behind him. Harry whirled around, his pain giving way to anger as he glared at his assistant. 

"Are you fucking stupid? Look at this!" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her next to him, forcing her to look at his shop. His jaw clenched. "I leave you alone for 30 minutes and come back to my dad's shop burned down. What the hell did you do? You not only ruined the shop, the source of my income, you ruined all the memories I had left with my dad." He glared at Emelie, who just stared back at him out of bloodshot eyes, trembling. "Get out of my sight. And make sure you'll never cross my path EVER again."

Emelie took a few steps back without saying a word. Liam put an arm around her, whispering soothing words in her ear, and Harry felt his breath hitching as the sadness began to overwhelm him. 

Just then a firefighter came out of the smoldering ruins of the shop, a charred computer cable in his hands, and Harry’s heart dropped more.

"Sir. We found the source of the fire. Seems like it was a defect laptop charger in the back of the shop."

_That's mine. That's the charger of my laptop. I put it in before I left, to charge my laptop so I could work from the front when I'd come back. It's my fault. I ruined my dad's shop._

Harry didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, looking at the remains of his computer charger in the man’s gloved hand. He felt Louis step up next to him, but he couldn’t look at him. His heart was in his throat, tears tracing his cheeks once more.

"Harry," Louis said calmingly, laying his hand on Harry's arm, but Harry flinched away from Louis’ touch. His cheeks felt hot and he clenched his fists as hard as possible.

"D-don't touch me," Harry's lips trembled, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. "D-don't touch me."

Louis pulled back his hand. "It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't know the cable was defect." 

Harry didn't respond. He didn’t know what he could say that would change the fact that this, all of this, was his fault. He just stared at his shop, the broken glass of the window glinting on the sidewalk. As the firefighters moved out of the way, he could see into the shop.

"Oh no, no," Harry cried as he saw his dad's wooden counter, completely destroyed. He wanted to walk inside, but he was told that he wasn't able to enter the shop or the flat for a few days - safety measures. 

Harry turned to Louis, his vision obscured by hot tears, and he sank to his knees and broke down crying in the middle of the street. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He had ruined the shop. He was sure his mom would never forgive him. And he had miserably failed to make his dad proud. He had destroyed the only connection that he had left to his dad and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Louis moved forward and Harry felt his arms wrapping him in a hug. He turned and sobbed into Louis’ shoulder, unable to do anything else at the moment. He was completely broken. Louis held him close to his chest, rubbing his back and soothing him, but he couldn’t stop crying. 

"Come on, love. You'll stay with me," Louis said after a while, helping Harry to stand up. Harry wiped his eyes and clung to Louis, not able to say another word to anyone as they walked away from the scene.

 

 


End file.
